Beyond Curiosity
by ThatJeevasFanChick
Summary: A continuation of the "Beyond Reason" series. BxL, Fluff, Angst, Shota. Rated M for future Parts.
1. Watari's 3

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Beyond Birthday and she is role playing as L.  
>2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.<br>3. This story is primarily B x L, but will feature appearances from Roger, Watari as well as some OC's.  
>4. This is an Alternate Universe, set in Wammy's House era.<br>5. This is a shota, which means underage BL. Nothing explicit, but every mature part will be separate with a warning in the chapter before. If you find mature parts offensive, do not read them! Common sense.

We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

A/N: I will update with 2 parts regularly.

Part 137

The trip back to England was a silent one. Beyond and L lost each other in thought over their individual experiences, shared and individual alike. Watari, in keeping with his promise of taking in his adopted sons, called ahead of time to make arrangements for a proper arrival back into his home in the outskirts of Winchester. They arrived back to England in relative safety. The pair was very jet-lagged, having arrived back. Each would spend a short while recovering from the trip and the remainder of their illness. Beyond would stick by his friend's side while he got over his medical induced injuries. It would be 9 days after their arrival that either would show any sign of being well enough for interactivity once more.

L sat in his usual position on the bed that morning, reading over a note one of Watari's assistants had brought to them for breakfast.  
>"A is bringing our pets over today..." he informed his friend, sounding bored despite being excited to see their sister and animals once more.<p>

"Is that so? It's been almost a month since we seen her last. I truly hope that she's been taking good care of herself. I admit that I missed her too while we were gone. I imagine she's changed a lot in that short time." He managed a small smile and sat up from laying down.  
>"I would also like to see how things are progressing with the shelter sometime soon if that's possible. I would hope that nothing but good has come out of there thus far."<p>

"According to what Watari said T is very good at her job of keeping everything there running smoothly so I am sure the dogs have not chewed up the front counter or urinated on the files as of yet though beyond that I am not sure..."

"Hopefully not. I would not like to see the place in a state of chaos. Since I did leave the final decisions for the last positions to Roger... I am going to have to trust he made the right decisions, otherwise, I will personally fire them and look for more qualified individuals." He yawned before giving the older a kiss to the cheek and crawling out of bed, intending to shower before breakfast.

L, who for once had already had a shower before Beyond looked out the window and took a small fork full of pancake from the plate.  
>"I am sure it will be alright..." There was a moments pause before the dark eyed raven rephrased his statement.<br>"I hope it will be alright..."

"That is the correct statement," stated B, stripping himself and walking into the bathroom to begin his cleaning regimen anew.

L slowly ate his pancake and contemplated what could have become of their little shelter in this amount of time given all of the variables and the prospects, he had to admit, were a little frightening.

B reappeared after a short while and moved to get new clothes before changing and finally digging into his breakfast. He ate in silence, letting the million thoughts in his mind play themselves out. Theories, thoughts, emotions, his likes and dislikes; all these were jumbled together as one mass of internal sound.

"There is a 75% chance something has gone wrong..." The dark eyed raven mumbled quietly.  
>"No... more like 76%..."<p>

"Gone wrong with what," inquired the younger. He shot a glance at his friend and forked more pancake into his mouth.

"With the orphanage, the animal sanctuary and or our pets..." It was said in a robotic monotone despite what his feelings were about each of those subjects.

"I don't doubt that something has gone wrong. A can inform us, if not her, then T would fill us in. As long as we can eliminate possibilities and solidify them as fact, possibility tells us that chance is high. The truth may be less or just as harsh. I will be there to put things back in order."

"As long as everything is fixable I am sure it will be alright..." L finished his pancake then and slowly got to his feet.  
>"Let's wait in the lounge room with the puppies..."<p>

B nodded and set both plates onto the tray before fixing the bed and following his friend outside.

Both boys found a seat by the fire with the now much larger puppies stomping around them happily.  
>"I wonder when these will be sold?"<p>

"If they get any older, Watari may just add them to his collection of guard dogs. They would make fine guards if I do say so myself. With the proper training at the local academy, they will be top notch." He was petting one pup as it tried to attack his hand at the same time.

"He has been too busy in Japan to have found proper homes for them I suppose... but if it comes to that I am sure they will do just fine, he will need more to replace the ones he is losing soon anyway I suppose..."

"I'm sure his assistants have been looking for potential owners this whole time, but none have met Watari's strict criteria. These are from very pure lines and coming from them, it means that taking care of these animals is specific. He would not want these pups to go into a home that would potentially get them mistreated or bred to another dog species. That would be very disrespectful to him."

"I could imagine that would upset Watari quite a lot..." Mused the elder raven.  
>"He seems to honestly have a passion for breeding these animals having been doing it for so long..."<p>

"Yes, that passion translates into a reputation. To keep a positive reputation, sending these pups to good homes is what he builds that reputation on." He had wrestled said pup onto its back and was making playful growling and yip sounds.

The dark eyed boy on the other hand was having his shirt tugged away from him as the puppy tried to drag him along the floor. It's something neither B nor Watari would allow normally though L did not have a firm understanding and to him it seemed as though the puppy merely wanted his shirt, which he wasn't willing to give up.

B responded to this treatment by taking on a semi-splayed four legged pose on the floor and uttering a low growl as a threat. When it was not obeyed, he crawled ahead with surprising speed and grabbed at the pup's snout and bit it, not letting go until the pup was crying.

Again not understanding what was happening the elder raven was a little shocked and even upset by his friends actions.  
>"Why did you hurt her like that?" he asks in a whisper, scooping up the animal and holding it close.<p>

"She's learning not to repeat that action." He took the pup from him and set it aside, away from him to get the message clear.  
>"I'm not hurting her in any way. Canines often do this to punish those who are out of line. It is simply the way things are."<p>

Even though the message seemed to sink in, the dark eyed raven still seemed slightly saddened.  
>"I understand felines much better..."<p>

"I know you do. When I let her interact with you again, you may pick her up then." He looked at the punished animal and made sure to keep the distance he'd set until she'd all but started slinking and whining. Only then did he pick her up, tap her on the nose and hand her off to the older.

L pulled the little animal into a tight hug. He knew his friend knew better than he did about what was best for the little animal, but it was still hard for him to punish any of them.

"I would think that Watari is going to be returning with A before noon. Perhaps she can even join us. Hopefully the dogs here don't bother her too much." He seated himself closer and hugged his friend.  
>"This pup is fine, I assure you." He reached and gave the soft fur a generous petting and managed a small grin.<p> 


	2. Innocence 37

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 138

A smile crept across the other boys face once more.  
>"I would be more worried about Bear..."<p>

"He's going to get a welcome like no other, the key to a good introduction is to remain calm. Showing fear or nervousness will mean a bad introduction. Interference is necessary only when it gets too violent." B grinned mischievously and gently and playfully nibbled at his ear lobe.

"Do you think they will fight?" Without realizing it the panda was leaning into his friends playful nipping, encouraging him all the more.

B stopped his attentions momentarily to reply.  
>"Talmut will assert his Alpha status, that's a given." He licked at the lobe before playfully nipping at it more.<p>

"But I can't see Bear ever being submissive..." The dark eyed raven just couldn't picture his pet's behavior at the sight of a whole new pack of dogs...

"He's not even Alpha in our little trio. He's not going to have a reason to fight back. He'd have no choice but to obey." Feeling playful, he wrestled the older down and continued to gently nibble and nip at his elder's ear, tugging it gently.

L let out a little yelp when pushed to the ground, but quickly started laughing lightly and trying to wrestle the now much stronger Beyond to the ground. He wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the lines the ruby eyed boy had grown far stronger than he was when until this point he was both stronger and faster.

The younger raven knew all his friend's moves and techniques, but for the sake of play, he feigned weakness before quickly reversing their positions again, pinning the older and grinning widely, once again attacking his ear gently.

The struggle was for once very one sided and 'Lawli' couldn't help but wonder how it had gotten to this point.  
>"Beyond..." the elder huffed out, panting lightly now.<br>"When d-did t-this happen?"

"Hrm?" He let go of his friend's ear and tilted his head in that very un-human way and nibbled on an index finger.  
>"What do you mean Lawli?"<p>

"When was it you became stronger then me?" It was almost a whisper. This new discovery wasn't upsetting to L in the least, in fact he liked that his friend had become strong after being so feeble and ill his entire life. This was something he just never imagined would happen.

"I... don't really know to be honest... I guess that I've been eating a lot more and exercising... That improves muscle mass somewhat." It was also rather true that between his illnesses and now, he'd gained weight, but the difference was subtle enough to the untrained eye to not be noticed.

L raised his unpinned hand to his lip thoughtfully. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Perhaps it was neither...

The younger grinned and rolled them over, letting his friend be on top for a while. He leaned up and again attacked the lobe softly.

The dark eyed raven gave a soft moan just as Watari walked in with A and a very wary Bear in toe.

B let go and looked towards the source of the sound. Little tingles went down his spine at the soft moan, but knowing that continuing would be unwise. Instead, he gave a soft kiss to the cheek before edging the older off him.  
>"They finally arrive," he breathed.<p>

A quick look up at A caused the dark eyed raven to sigh loudly. The blonde girl was wearing one of Beyond's tops and a pair of his own jeans, neither of which fit her at all. The little shaking mouse was still sitting on her shoulder and all in all the girl before them had not changed a bit.

Red eyes looked their sister up and down before he too let out a sigh of disapproval.  
>"A, I missed you and you know I love you, but why are you still wearing our clothes?" He rolled over and went into a squat, eying her curiously.<p>

"Yes hello to you to." A huffed, putting her hands on her hips.  
>"It just so happens that your clothes are more comfortable then the stuff they buy for the girls at Wammy's and seeing as how I saved both of your asses and gave you a dog, borrowing your clothes is the very least you could do for me!"<p>

"You can order your own clothes from the local stores now that you have the funds, you know? You will not be restricted by what the orphanage supplies." He stood up then to give their sister a hug anyways.  
>"All that aside, It's good too see you again, A." He smiled and ruffled her hair playfully.<p>

As L got up to hug his sister as well he gave them both a warm smile.  
>"I brought all your pets with me. Watari is just getting the others from the car." She chirped before her expression saddened.<br>"How could you leave me in that hell hole alone though? It's totally unfair!"

"Watari decided to take us in properly. We're legally his kids. He made the decision while we were over there. We figured you were too busy and that you couldn't make it with us. We'll still be going down there for the classes we need."

"It's still not fair... I'll miss you both!"  
>"We'll miss you to A, but you can come and visit us on the weekends when you have time."<p>

"You know you're always welcome here. You're our sister regardless, alright? Let's not make this any more awkward though. Come in and visit us. I have some sketches I want to give you A during our time in Japan."

The blonde's grin widened then and she hopped over the little childproof gate and into the lounge room, seeing the puppies at last.  
>"Oh look! They're so cute!"<p>

"They have no names, yet, but I've been mentally naming them 'Koji', 'Rue' and 'Angel'. Watari has been breeding them for a long time." He then remembered Bear and walked to their canine companion and placed a hand over his head for a few seconds before scratching his ears.  
>"It's good too see you again, buddy!"<p>

Bear wagged his tail and barked once happily, trying to get through the childproof gate to see the dark eyed raven and the little puppies.  
>"Hello again Bear," L greeted, causing all the more excitement.<p>

B looked as the puppies all scrambled to the gate, letting out excited yips and barks. It was safe to say that it was not very quiet for some time.  
>"I have to ask, but how did you get Bear in here? I assume that Talmut and the others were locked in the kennels?"<p>

"Who and who?" The young blonde tilted her head to the side and brought a thumb to her lip in a gesture similar to L's own.

Hearing this confirmed it as much to B. Watari speaking solidified this fact.  
>"Well yes. I received a memo that Talmut and the others were in fact sent to the local academy for training or training assistance. As of now, no dogs are guarding the property. Hopefully that will be resolved soon enough."<p>

"Don't you feel a little... uneasy without them? They are what keeps trespassers at bay after all..." The dark eyed boy had grown so used to seeing the guard dogs there that this place just didn't seem the same without them.  
>"Hey! What are you talking about? What has this got to do with Bear?"<p>

"I confess, it's not as comfortable without them, as I prefer to at least have Talmut and Lune on hand." B listened to A's questions and spoke up then.  
>"Watari's guard dogs are going to want to see the newcomer. If we don't do a proper introduction, there could be trouble. I want to avoid that. Watari has a pack of about 9 guard dogs, all German Shepards. Talmut is the Alpha male of Watari's pack."<p> 


	3. Innocence 38

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 139

"Oh..." You could visibly see their little sister's mind tick over as she processed and reprocessed the information in a way unknown to either the ravens or Watari.  
>"Wait... does that mean Bear needs to... err... you know... get the snip?" A already knew that her younger brother wanted her to do this to Bear so that he would calm down and not break out the window whenever a stray female were to walk by. However, the idea that he would never be a father just seemed to be so sad to her.<p>

"Yeah... we can do that at the animal rehab center. It's not going to take long and he'll be slightly different, but not so much it will effect him. Talmut would not have competition. That is the sacrifice he must make." As if sensing his fate, Bear's tail went between his legs and he crouched low.

"But he won't be able to have any little babies of his own!" A whined loudly.  
>"I think that is the main point A... Bear is not only a cross bred Rottweiler, but he also has a lung condition he could potentially pass on to his offspring... If he where to impregnate one of Watari's animals..." L looked up at their adopted father for a moment, unsure of what he would actually do about it.<p>

"I cannot have the blood line tainted. I would humanely kill the pups. Call it a hard thing from me, but I would not allow this on my property. Neutering Bear is the logical thing to do."

"Watari!" the young girl scolded loudly, being one of the few who did not care who he was or what power he had, she was going to speak her mind and would do so to the queen herself if she had to! "That's cruel! you can't just kill a creature because its got a 'tainted' bloodline! You would have to kill L and B both because they're both mutts!"

"I've been doing this for many years now A," Watari defended.  
>"I have a system in place for breeding my dogs. I will not do that. Humans and dogs are different. There are far more human mutts in this world A than there are canine mutts. Humanely killing the mixed breed dogs saves the world from unloved animals and it keeps the bloodline I raise pure."<p>

"Wouldn't it be better just to find someone to adopt the babies? I would even adopt them!"  
>"They would not fit in your r-" A quickly cut of L's comment with a continuation of her rant.<br>"No one benefits from killing a baby!"

"Infanticide is nothing new A," stated B then.  
>"All living things that breath and move have killed their young for survival, or to eliminate the competition. I'm not supportive of it either, but we can't let Bear loose with Talmut. Bear would die at the hand of this pack if we didn't sacrifice Bear's... um... things... As far as I know, there are human males who have done this as well."<p>

A screwed up her nose in distaste, but seemed to have nothing more to say to either of them on the subject. Instead she crawled over to her canine friend and wrapped her arms around him.  
>"I'm sorry Bear, they're just a bunch of mean, meanies that's all..."<p>

"If you want to continue to visit Bear alive here, his... um... things have to go. It's cruel, but sometimes kindness means a little cruelty. It means sacrificing to move ahead." That conversation didn't go so well, and B knew it.  
>"I'm sorry A, but there is nothing that can be done."<p>

A let out a somewhat annoyed huff and hugged her big black mutt tighter. She loved him, even if he was a mixed breed whose background would probably be forever unknown.

"I'm sure no guy would like to sacrifice their manhood, but that's a hard reality. Sometimes in the long run, it could actually improve the quality of life, just give it time, alright?" He petted their dog reassuringly, but the large dog seemed to shrink more.

Reluctantly the girl let go of the big black animal, sitting back on the floor still looking at him.

"I'm just going to say it now, this visit did not turn out to be the type we could remember joyously. It was rather harsh and mean toned. Is there any way we can lighten up the mood?" B didn't want A to leave upset, but the way the conversation went, that's the direction they were headed.

L wriggled closer to Beyond so that he could whisper in his friends ear without A hearing.  
>"She just cared about Bear and has a different moral code then we do..." he mumbled quietly, "This is the same as that time with the mice remember? Maybe she would feel better if she knew it is really in Bear's best interest and not in Talmut's, or we could always bribe her to cheer up..."<p>

The younger raven turned his head slightly to reply just as silently.  
>"Bribery has worked on her in the past and we can include it with the truth that it is in fact in Bear's interest and survival here that his... manhood has to go."<p>

"For her though its not about his survival, it's his happiness..." the dark eyed raven added. "Would Bear be happier here, 'manhood' gone or with her at Wammy's sharing a room with Smudge? She doesn't care about Talmut and his pack, and we can't expect her to put their needs above his... We just need to find a way to convince her that he will have a better life afterwards..."

"What if we let Bear live at the Rehabilitation center? He'd be happy and safe there. Lots of new friends to make and there would be a means to keep him away from females... unless there was one she would like for him to have pups with..."

"We could also offer to let him father a litter before being castrated... She only thinks its unfair because she, being close to bear, thinks he would make a good father and deserves that chance. One litter would be enough for her I am sure... Well... we can make that suggestion to..."

"One litter is more than enough. As long as she can at least see his pups, she'll be a little more lenient. Breeding him with another mutt would be preferred. Watari is rather solid that he's not going to allow him and his Shepard's to breed, he's proven that. The only chance he'll get at breeding is at the rehabilitation center."

"So we send him there until a suitable female comes along? Preferably one of similar or larger size, the right age and a good stable temperament, as well as being free of health problems... He may have to wait a while for that..."

"Perhaps, but in the short and long run, if that's what A wants, then that's what's going to happen. It may not take long. There may already be a female close to his match already there. If not, then we wait." During their silent conversation, he'd almost completely ignored the fact that A and Watari were trying to listen in on the softly spoken words.

The young doctor eventually gave up on actually figuring out what they where whispering about and instead just looked at their body language. They where plotting something she knew that much and she wasn't sure she was going to like it.

"That being said, I figure if we grant her that, we can neuter Bear and she'll be happy. She may even take one of the pups with her when they are old enough. It's the most noble thing we can do, at least for A's sake."

"Do you think we can find her some jelly here? If will make the idea slide better with her I am sure..." L was speaking from experience, whenever he got some kind of bad news, sweets always made it easier to accept.

"Perhaps... I'll let you suggest it. You have a way of getting to her better than I do. I know this." He removed himself and looked at the trio in front of them curiously.

The dark eyed raven moved to sit next to A and Bear, not making direct eye contact right away. The key to getting a good reaction from his sister in the detectives mind was simply not to challenge her or her beliefs.  
>"Would you be more willing to have Bear castrated if he where allowed to become a father first?"<p>

B looked on as the blonde girl went into her thought process, mentally weighing out the pros and cons of her decisions. It was an interesting process and it made him unconsciously edge closer to observe it better.

L decided from A's facial expressions that he needed to make the deal sound a little better before she was going to accept.  
>"You could even keep one of the puppy's for yourself if you wish. You would have someone to keep you company while you work and because they would be castrated before purity they would never know what they where missing out on."<p> 


	4. Innocence 39

Disclaimer and such on Part 137

Part 140

The blonde girl went silent a while longer before looking to her beloved dog and then slowly to the ravens. B could tell she was upset, even as she nodded slowly. He didn't want to offer her comfort until she wanted it herself.

"I know you don't like it A, but really this is for the best. Castrated dogs live longer, have fewer health problems and make better pets..."

"As long as he's happy I guess..." she mumbled, diverting her gaze to their dog and running a hand through the fur.  
>"He will be happier. You'll get to see him live longer and after all, who doesn't want to see their pets for a long time? He's lucky, A."<p>

L put his arm around his little sister then and pulled her into a comforting hug which seemed to lift her mood somewhat.  
>"We would never do anything that would hurt him A..."<p>

"That's right. We're helping him in the long run." He offered a smile and edged closer to join the hug.  
>"Bear will thank us later, and, you'll get a pup out of it. That's reassuring."<p>

"Alright." Finally A gave a little smile and hugged her brothers back.  
>"But where will he stay until then? He does not like Smudge... And he has already eaten a whole batch of my test subjects!" The girl petted the little mouse on her shoulder, knowing Bear would not harm him as long as he was with her, but as soon as she turns her back he is trying to gobble him up...<p>

"Would the Rehabilitation center work for you until he's fixed? He'll get to keep his manhood until a suitable female comes along after all." B didn't speak more on the matter of the test subjects. He knew he was behind Bear's new hunger for wild flesh.

"I guess that's alright..." the young doctor agreed.  
>"T has a lot on her plate right now... But she really likes Bear so I don't think she would mind finding a spot for him for a while as long as we visit a lot..."<p>

"Yeah. It will give me an excuse to monitor the progress for a few hours when I'm not in class. It will not be too bad for him." He gave her a reassuring squeeze before parting and giving Bear a generous petting.  
>"It's not going to be all bad, Bear. You'll be happy there for a while, alright?"<p>

The canine gave a happy bark and seeing his companions calm down returned to playing with the much smaller puppies.  
>"He is bigger then your dogs Watari... He would make a good guard dog..." L mumbled.<br>"Size is not as important as disposition and presence... Bear lacks both..."  
>"But he is big..." the dark eyed raven repeated, unsure of what his adopted father was trying to say.<p>

"My dogs are well disciplined in being what they are. They are well controlled, they listen to me without question and have been trained for this duty since they were a year old. When you see my dogs, you know that they are doing their job when there is a little intimidation. They are working animals. Bear isn't; he's a family dog. His disposition is far too relaxed to work."

The detective looked to his adopted siblings, hoping that one of them would be able to better explain why his canine friend wouldn't be a good protector when it seemed to him like he would be perfect for the job.

There was a moment before B spoke up.  
>"Lawli... would you really want Bear to be a guard? He's really happy right now just as he is. If we turn him into a guard dog, he's going to be strict and he will not be the same at all. He'll be an entirely different animal altogether. Do you want to give that up?"<p>

"No... I just don't understand why he can't be both..." L mumbled quietly.  
>"I'll show him!" A chirped seemingly out of nowhere.<br>"Sit!" she commanded and within seconds the bottoms of all of Watari's dogs were on the ground, while Bear was left wondering why his playmates had ended their game of chase.

"I don't believe I need to say this, but I've proven my point to you. Bear cannot be a guard because he is not disciplined and is too old to be." Watari looked at his pups then and whistled three times in a particular way that had them returning to the holding pen.  
>"It is something they learned from myself and from learning from their parents. It is ingrained. They cannot be convinced otherwise."<p>

The dark eyed raven watched as his canine companion tried to follow the puppies into the pen, still with the same puzzled expression on his face. He clearly still wanted to play and yet the puppies didn't seem to want to at all now.

B was rather mesmerized at this and put it to memory and filed it away for later. Watari then looked at his oldest son and spoke calmly as always.  
>"Does that answer your question? If I wanted to include Bear in my group, he would have needed to be at least 8 months old as an older pup in training. He looks to be about 2 or 3, an age that I can no longer train dogs. Bear is a family dog and you should be happy with that. The life I train my animals for is not an easy one, but I made that dedication years ago. I cannot change that if I wanted to."<p>

"I guess Bear isn't a good guard dog then..." L mumbled, biting his thumb. He wasn't upset by this realization, but rather bothered by how poorly he had judged the situation.

"No, and he's fortunate he's not. He makes a far better family dog than anything. He's outgoing and friendly, something that is invaluable and treasured amongst homeowners with family dogs." He walked to the large dog and gave its head a friendly pet and smiled.  
>"Reminds me of my old Boni, he does."<br>"It's good then Lawli, Bear is better off not as a guard, but just being who he is."

The dark eyed raven smiled and edged closer to pet the big black dog. He knew Bear was happy to be with them and seemed so much more calm then any of Watari's animals who always looked so stern...  
>"I'm happy then..."<p>

"That's good to hear Lawli. I would in all honesty not like Bear to be a strict animal. He's much better being himself." He reached over to his friend and pulled him into a short hug.

There was another small smile from the panda followed by a quiet and comfortable sigh.  
>"Watari, do you have any jelly?"<p>

"I may have some around. Would it be better if you three had some nourishment of some kind before dessert?"  
>"I wouldn't mind a light soup and sandwiches, Watari."<p>

L turned up his nose at this, as he did with every food that did not appeal to his sweet tooth, however, he agreed. The sooner he ate what Watari wanted to feed him the sooner he could get to his sweets!

The elderly male nodded before directing his path to the upstairs kitchen. B held onto his friend for a while longer before looking to A.  
>"Would you like to see some of the things we've procured in Japan? I have a few things I made for you over there as well." He gave a small smile and gave a small squeeze before letting the young detective go.<p>

"Alright!" She chirped happily, eager to see what the boys did while they where gone.  
>"Since Watari's been away Wammy's has been so crazy... I think Roger has lost it... really lost it!"<p>

"I think he loses it whenever Watari is away for an extended period of time," B added with a chuckle.  
>"Roger does not like much of anything. Besides doing this as a favor to Watari, why would he bother?" He stands up and helps the older up before leading the way to their bedroom.<p> 


	5. Innocence 40

Disclamer and such in Part 137

A/N: So sorry for the delay. Updating the information from the text document, Life and caught up with the plot. I'll try to post these more regularly. Thanks for your patience.

Part 141

A was followed close behind her adopted brothers, looking slightly lost.  
>"Yeah but this time he has REALLY lost it! He has been saying that since L has brought in so much money and has caught so many criminals we should all be like him!"<p>

"Everyone is entitled to follow their own goals. If Watari wanted an L factory, he would have made Wammy's into an L factory. If anyone wants to follow in L's footsteps, they should be allowed to with no issues."

"That is rather strange though..." the dark eyed raven mumbled.  
>"Roger does not seem to like me, let alone want another one, two or three of me ever to come near Wammy's let alone live there..."<p>

"Us living there seemed to grind on his nerves. He always singled us out for everything. Why he would suddenly have a change of opinion on the matter is... interesting..." He opened the door and led the way inside, going to the bed and perching himself on it.  
>"Everything we got or made in Japan is in that cabinet over there. Take a look."<p>

As A made her way to the cabinet L pulled himself up on the bed next to his friend.  
>"Interesting isn't the word for it..." L mumbled.<br>"Suspicious is closer..."

"Perhaps, but Roger was never all there. He wears two faces. His business face which is calm and professional. His other face is scornful and filled with these outlandish ideas. What do you think so far, A?"

"These are beautiful B!" A was grinning widely and looking through her brothers sketch book.  
>"I really wish I could have seen this place with you... this... temple? I didn't even know there was one where you where going..."<p>

"It was only a few blocks away from the motel we were staying at. It was a beautiful place. I wish I had a camera, but they were not allowed, so I sketched those from memory. All of Lawli's drawings are in his style. You are free to take all of mine in there if you want." He offered a small smile at her.  
>"I still have half a box of Pocky sticks in there as well."<p>

A raised an eyebrow and took the little, half empty box. Slowly she pulled out a single stick and nibbled away at the pink, yogurt covered end.  
>"Mmm these are good!" She chirped, trying to find L's sketch book.<br>"What else has been happening while we were away?"  
>"Hrmm well... The senior class left... They all had to make a vow of secrecy or some rubbish..."<p>

"Wait...what? Vow of secrecy? When did this come into effect? Was it always like this?" B tilted his head to the side before giving a questioning look to the older raven.  
>"Perhaps it's for further protection for those that are living here, or for their continued protection out of Wammy's?"<p>

"This is the first I have heard of such a thing..." L mumbled and bit his thumb thoughtfully, letting the toes of his left foot graze over the toes of his right.  
>"I'm not sure if its new, or if this is just the first time it has made it this far down the food chain... Usually we, as Wammy's younger or middle generation would get to this information last but since I have been working in the labs I have been talking to some of the older students and well... you just hear things from them..."<p>

"Strange... You'd think given your position Lawli that you would have gotten word of this sooner. I'm surprised you haven't..." He nibbled at his finger for a little while in thought.

"I am surprised that Watari hasn't told me about this..." L couldn't help but feel a sense of impending doom lingering above his head.  
>"I also heard a rumor that Roger's gonna make everyone swear the same oath so that even within Wammy's secrets stay secret... but I'm pretty sure that one's just gossip"<p>

"Isn't that a bit extreme? I know Roger is way in over his head most of the time, but this... This is going to throw things if it is true..." He edged closer to his friend.  
>"What if he convinces Watari of this? What would happen to Wammy's House then?"<p>

"I think A is right... It's probably just rumor and nothing more." The dark eyed raven tried to comfort his friend.  
>"I doubt even Roger would take one of his schemes so far in just a month..."<p>

"He did before. Why do you think we now use simple study books? Or why room checks were encouraged... well I see the point in room checks, but still... He's imposed his views on Watari before... It's possible he might again... Maybe there could be an L factory in the works..." He leaned into the older and looked at his toes, momentarily distracting himself with them.

L's left foot which was closest to B's moved on top of the younger males foot and wriggled over it slowly as though exploring the surface.  
>"We will simply have to ask Watari... Jumping to conclusions will not help anyone..."<br>*Though I fear A's information is close to 84% accurate...*

The younger watched this foot exploration for a moment then nodded slowly.  
>"If Watari does not know about this, he may question Roger. If he has heard of it, then maybe he's thinking the same way of his friend and has perhaps discouraged it in some way..."<p>

"There is nothing we can do at the moment, however there may be other useful information locked away... Do you remember anything else A? Any other slight whispers?"

"Hmm... Well..." The blonde girl went silent for a moment, trying to organize her thoughts.  
>"I know there are a lot of rumors though; how many of them are actually true?" B looked down again and poked at the invading foot, wondering what would happen if he did.<p>

L's stray limb was quickly pulled back into his huddle, going back to the usual task of rubbing the top of the other foot as though nothing had happened.  
>"Well, tell us any with more then a 50% probability of truth..."<p>

B was slightly amused and reached over to poke at it again.  
>"Well..." she began, "R and E have apparently overheard that Roger does in fact want to encourage a Successors program or something similar. They've been telling a lot of their closest friends and word got to me. I really can't say for certain if that's true or not."<p>

"Why when I am so young? Does he expect me to burn out in just a few short years?"

"Your profession is dangerous Lawli... You could easily die in your field of work, but then... Roger, Watari or both might be in fact making an L factory... Law enforcement is not the only field of study here. There are so much other areas of studying and employment opportunities..."

"I could, but even so there are precautions protecting me... to chose a successor only a few years younger then myself would mean he expects me to die in only four or five years..."

"If you don't die in 5 years, he'll choose more successors. Each new generation would have a select group of successors just for you... That's scary as it is interesting, I admit." He contented himself with playing with the top of the older raven's foot.

"No..." the elder corrected, "just scary."  
>"Whatever is up Roger's sleeve, it's not going to be pretty... That's for sure..." The blonde girl looked up from the cabinet.<p>

"First Roger does not want anything to do with you, and now, because of your great accomplishments in such a short time, he wants to give you successors? He wants you to have a reason to die so he can gloat about how great you were and how your successors will live up to your goals and aspirations? That's not scary... that's a damned nightmare!"

For the first time, L's face actually showed a hint of worry for not only himself but for the orphanage he grew up in.  
>"Perhaps if I do not die on time he will set me on some form of suicide mission so I do not interfere with his schedule?"<p>

"You're going to know if it's a suicide mission Lawli. Roger is stupid to think you'd accept one of that caliber. It's not going to happen." B hugged his friend close, nuzzling his neck anyways because the thought alone was scary to him.

"Will I really know? It may appear safe and then when I least expect it I may be caught unawares; my amounted fortune would be given to my successors at that point... As well as to you and A of course..."


	6. Innocence 41

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 142

"I won't let it happen Lawli..." B hugged him closer and buried his face in his neck.  
>"I don't want to lose you that way... and I don't want to be your successor. You're too young..." He frowned and sniffled.<p>

"I know... and I would trust you with my life Beyond..." The dark eyed raven closed his eyes and hugged him tightly to his chest.  
>"Nothing will happen with you at my side... I know..."<p>

B started to lightly sob, the memories of his old dreams flooding his mind, always seeing his friend dying young, always collapsing. It haunted him still.

"It's alright..." L whispered and begun to stroke his hair softly.  
>"Nothing bad will happen to me while your here to stop it, right?"<br>A crawled up on the bed beside her brothers and begun to stroke his back carefully.  
>"And I'll be here to bandage you both up every time you come home..."<p>

B sniffled and slowly nodded his head, but didn't remove himself. He whispered silently against the older raven's ear, "I love you too much to lose you..."  
>He looked to A and nodded again.<br>"I... I know y-you will..."

"Don't worry B, as long as we look out for each other not even Roger can screw us up!" A said confidently, still stroking her brother's back.

"Roger is in over his head..." B murmured against L's neck.  
>"He's mad if he thinks he can try send my Lawli out and hurt him... I don't want him to be put in that situation... I don't."<p>

"We're getting ahead of ourselves..." the panda reminded his blood eyed friend.  
>"Perhaps Watari will put a stop to this before it has a chance to even start... Now lets put it out of our minds until he comes in with our food, alright? We can talk to him then..."<p>

The younger nuzzled his neck and gave a soft kiss there.  
>"Maybe we're not... I hate it when things come true, especially concerning things like this..."<p>

"If this is a plot to simply gain money from me by use of sucsessors then we simply have to make sure that never happens..."

"Agreed... If he's planning on making successors, he might as well do the same for anyone else in our generation... It's uncalled for..." He went silent then, nestled against his friend comfortably. There was a knock at the door before Watari wheeled in their lunches.  
>"What's this I hear? I heard some muffled conversation and got curious. Care to share?"<p>

"Apparently things at Wammy's have been a little out of control in your absence Watari." L mumbled.  
>"A could probably explain things better, however, it seems as though Roger has taken a liking to the amount of money I have been making of late..."<p>

"Well, it is something of mine set up that any student making their own funds have 10% of all earnings going towards the orphanage for programs and other minor improvements as needed. However... this loss of control has never been so bad with him. A, if you'd like, you may discuss it with me in private on the way back. Be completely honest and I'll look into the matter."

"Actually Watari.." the blonde started, looking at her adopted brothers for a moment and then back up at him, "can we talk about it now... I want them to hear..."

A look of contemplation crossed the elderly man's features before he nodded.  
>"Alright, but again, I ask you to be completely honest with me." B removed himself from his friend and perched once again, staying close and shifting to allow him to look between the pair.<p>

"Right well there has been this rumor going around that because L has made so much money lately that Roger has upped the pressure on everyone really badly... I know this is true for everyone without stable jobs because T has been near tears a lot and she spends more time at the shelter now then she does in class... She even slept there a few times to avoid Roger!"

"Interesting... Roger has not mentioned this to me, at least not in a location befitting our usual talks. Roger knows his limitations as caretaker of the orphanage. He has them on him all the time. Please, do go on..."

"That's the only one I can really confirm but it seems like he is really pushing to turn the place into kind of a factory to make successors... and err... that doesn't make sense because L is so young and err... what where you saying about that B?"

"Roger wants to make an L factory... essentially, he now wants everyone to be detectives like him. A's not detective material, I'm not, though I had the opportunity to tamper in it. That's how I feel strongly towards Roger's new 'ideas'. He wants there to be successors so he does not have to deal with Lawli anymore..." He held onto his friend and glared at the floor. Watari's expression changed.  
>"It was brought up once and only once, but I had initially dismissed it. I don't think Roger fully understood the implications..."<p>

"It goes further then that... Creating successors this young means there has to either be the assumption I will not last another 4 or 5 years or the intentions to otherwise get rid of me, which would mean my money would go directly to a chosen successor through you and him... Not just 10% but everything..."

"Well then... This is certainly out of line for him... He knows financially, if there were a Successors program in place, the funds from the Benefactor would never go to the orphanage if that was his original intent. It would be distributed to the successors in line with only 15% then going to the orphanage. Future funds from the successors would be distributed this way until a tragic event occur in which case the process is repeated once over. I told Roger to forget it because in the long run, it's just going to hurt the Orphanage and force it into secrecy."

A spoke up once again then.  
>"But it is already a secret! The upperclassmen are made to swear never to speak of anyone they grew up with in the orphanage when they leave!"<p>

"This only applies to the newcomers, it always has. Time heals all wounds and by the time the students are of age, they are free to live as they are... They don't need to make these vows at 18 years." Watari huffed out a breath and brought a hand to his temple.  
>"Roger old friend, what has gotten into you now?" It was muttered more to himself, but it did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.<p>

L knew better then to speak down about his adopted fathers oldest living friend and decided to keep his thoughts to himself. Slowly he reached out to the trey, snatching away a bowl of soup and bread and beginning to eat before anyone else had even thought to.

"I will speak to Roger personally on the matter. If anything rings true in what you've told me, I'll have to remind Roger of his place in the orphanage. I knew he could be reckless at times, but this... I almost do not want to believe it..." He slowly left the room. B's brow furrowed in worry, not liking to see his father or anyone he was close to looking upset. He looked to his friend and saw what was in his hand, taking a bread and dunking it into the soup and chewing it slowly.

"Watari will take care of it..." the elder mumbles, "so there is nothing to worry about."

"He looked very upset... I knew he and Roger have been good friends for a long time. I can see how this effects him so. It's like me being told that you've run away from Wammy's and have no intention of returning. I would not believe it for a second until it was confirmed." He soaked more bread with soup and looked at it for a long time before setting it down and not looking at it anymore.

"It's sad that they have such different views on the world. Such ideals are in constant conflict." The dark eyed raven mumbled, slowly eating more and more of the slightly sweet soup.

"Yeah, if they were more agreeable on their world views, then perhaps Wammy's would have achieved more balance and contain less conflict and more peace with everyone inside. Overall, it would be more tolerable to live there." He looked away from the soup and backed up against the wall.

L stopped and handed everything to A, not wanting to eat while his friend was so obviously upset.

"Roger has always hated us... these plans of his are to ensure we are not there to interfere with him and give him a reason to silently rejoice while masking it with pain and reverence..." His stomach growled loudly, but he didn't want to eat.

"Do not worry yourself, nothing has been confirmed yet and there really isn't much we can do about it until Watari had corrected him."

"Either way... I don't like where this is going. I know you feel the same." Another loud growl sounded, but he ignored it. He didn't like what he saw and wouldn't touch food again until it passed.


	7. Innocence 42

Disclaimer and such in Part 135

Part 143

L gave his friend an innocent kiss on the cheek, waiting patiently for the blood eyed raven to calm down.

A few minutes passed before he looked at the soup again without feeling queasy. He slowly went back to his old position before reaching out for a bowl cautiously and taking a hesitant sip. Satisfied he didn't feel ill again, he slowly ate what he could before setting it aside again. He gave his friend an innocent kiss in thanks.

"What is it with you two?" The blonde asked quietly, not fully understanding the level their relationship had reached.

"I don't know what you are talking about, A. Aren't siblings allowed to share mutual affection?" He gave her a hug and innocent kiss to the cheek to prove as much.

"Yeah I guess..." A shrugged then and went back to her food, not thinking any more on the subject.  
>"Wonder when we will get that jelly..."<p>

"Whenever Watari gets back from his thoughts, but hey, we have candies, don't we? Lawli, are you willing to part with a few of your grapes?" He nuzzled his jaw in a way that was very puppy-like.

The elder brought a thumb to his lip for a moment determined to hoard them all for himself, but was soon melted by his friend's pleads.  
>"Alright..."<p>

B's eyes brightened and he gave another innocent kiss to the cheek before hopping off and digging through the cabinet until his prize was found. When it was, he gave 2 to A and took 2 for himself, popping one in and grinning happily.

The dark eyed raven held out his hand, waiting for his friend to put one of the mouth watering candy's there so he could eat it himself.

The younger took one and put it into his friend's mouth instead before giving the rest of the bag to him.  
>"Thhnnk yuu Lulee," he said with a smile, happily sucking away at his treat.<p>

The expression on L's face slowly switched over to one of total delight as the treat was swirled around and around his mouth, dancing on his tongue and making his mouth water.

B worked on his first gummy treat until it had all dissolved before swallowing. A stray thought clicked into his mind and he liked it enough to file it away for later. Before popping the second one in he looked to their sister.  
>"What do you think of these? I rather like them myself. Closest thing to jam and they look fun to boot." He popped the other in his mouth as he watched his friend before looking to his feet, watching them practically dance. It was cute, very cute in his opinion.<p>

"They're good! Like grape jelly..." The youngest of the trio commented, nibbling away at her share. She cast her gaze towards the young detective as she finished, not being able to stop herself from chuckling.  
>"You look like your in heaven L..." It was probably closer to the truth then she imagined as her brother didn't even hear what she had to say he was so busy enjoying the gummy.<p>

"His feet are very happy," B remarked with a grin, loving the way the little digits wiggled and curled in a way that he was so familiar with. He got curious and poked at the dancing toes, wondering what would happen then.

L seemed to awake from his fantasy to pull his feet away making there sister laugh all the more.  
>"You awake now?"<br>"I was never asleep A..." the comment earned even more giggles though he wasn't sure why.

"You were on Cloud Nine as the saying goes," said B with a grin, cuddling in closer to his friend before stealing another gummy for himself.  
>"Your feet can really dance, too. It's very entertaining to look at." He took his time with this one, nibbling and sucking slowly, enjoying it more.<p>

"I can't dance..." The elder was not sure what his friend was trying to say.

"Your toes wiggle a lot when you eat sweet food, more so when it's sweet food you love above others." He continued on his treat and grinned.

"Oh?" the dark eyed raven looked down at his toes and watched them scrunch up sententiously as though they where trying to hide from his own gaze.

"It's rather... cute? Still fun to look at though." He smiled and opted to chew the gummy in half, offering the other half to the older while he worked on his half more.

L stuck his tongue out and snatched away the half eaten grape like a frog, nearly causing their adopted sister to fall of the bed with laughter.

B giggled and caught himself again. Giggling was still foreign to him and he flushed slightly with embarrassment.  
>"You look like a strawberry Beyond..." The dark eyed raven mumbled around his treat before a strange thought weaved his way into his mind and he had to lean over and lick his friend's flushing cheek.<p>

"I'm still not a strawberry Lawli... you should know after the first time you licked me like that before by accident." It was his way of reminding the older not to go too far, but his reaction of going slightly redder was not helping at all.

The dark eyed raven gave a little huff, but still wanted to try to lick the other cheek anyway.

B held a hand to his friend's chest and gave him a look that only he would know, making a silent promise to let him later on. He then glanced at A then back and subtly shaking his head.

L seemed to understand and let the matter drop, going back to eating his treats as their sister gasped for breath. He was sure that if she laughed any longer A would simply suffocate...

B chuckled at his sister's amusement.  
>"It's not funny. It wasn't funny the first time. I'll bet he'd lick your cheek too if he thought you looked like a strawberry." He chuckled more and finished his treat before edging back more onto the bed.<p>

"It is! It's f-freakin' h-hilarious!" By now the it was any wonder that the blonde was still breathing with the way she was laughing and as she slowly settled down she was panting.

"What if I licked your cheek then? You wouldn't be laughing then, huh?" A devious grin appeared on his face and he went on all fours, lolling his tongue out and began to taunt and tease the blonde girl.

"Ewww! That's so gross!" a pushed away the blood eyed raven and turned up her nose in disgust.

"Wrong letter of the alphabet A, but I'll forgive you." Instead he pulled her into another hug before parting and rejoining his friend, sitting close and giving an innocent kiss and hug.

L had a small smile almost permanently printed across his face when he was around B and this didn't go unnoticed by the blue eyed doctor.  
>"Heh, pity your not a girl B or you would be perfect for one another!" A teased innocently, remembering how she used to refuse to be the princess when they played and how it was always B that would volunteer.<p>

"It's too bad you could not find a prince better than Lawli. He slayed you all the time," he poked back at her, holding his friend closer.

"Only because that's the way fairy tails traditionally work in our society! If you ask me I think the dragon should eat the knight and the princess and be done with it!"  
>"You almost sound offended A..." L mumbled, his face returning to its usual deadpan.<p>

"She's just upset she was the only dragon that ever lived that was afraid of spiders... and still is to this day." He nuzzled a shoulder and closed his eyes for a long moment.


	8. Innocence 43

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

A/N: Mature Content next part.

Part 143

L gave his friend an innocent kiss on the cheek, waiting patiently for the blood eyed raven to calm down.

A few minutes passed before he looked at the soup again without feeling queasy. He slowly went back to his old position before reaching out for a bowl cautiously and taking a hesitant sip. Satisfied he didn't feel ill again, he slowly ate what he could before setting it aside again. He gave his friend an innocent kiss in thanks.

"What is it with you two?" The blonde asked quietly, not fully understanding the level their relationship had reached.

"I don't know what you are talking about, A. Aren't siblings allowed to share mutual affection?" He gave her a hug and innocent kiss to the cheek to prove as much.

"Yeah I guess..." A shrugged then and went back to her food, not thinking any more on the subject.  
>"Wonder when we will get that jelly..."<p>

"Whenever Watari gets back from his thoughts, but hey, we have candies, don't we? Lawli, are you willing to part with a few of your grapes?" He nuzzled his jaw in a way that was very puppy-like.

The elder brought a thumb to his lip for a moment determined to hoard them all for himself, but was soon melted by his friend's pleads.  
>"Alright..."<p>

B's eyes brightened and he gave another innocent kiss to the cheek before hopping off and digging through the cabinet until his prize was found. When it was, he gave 2 to A and took 2 for himself, popping one in and grinning happily.

The dark eyed raven held out his hand, waiting for his friend to put one of the mouth watering candy's there so he could eat it himself.

The younger took one and put it into his friend's mouth instead before giving the rest of the bag to him.  
>"Thhnnk yuu Lulee," he said with a smile, happily sucking away at his treat.<p>

The expression on L's face slowly switched over to one of total delight as the treat was swirled around and around his mouth, dancing on his tongue and making his mouth water.

B worked on his first gummy treat until it had all dissolved before swallowing. A stray thought clicked into his mind and he liked it enough to file it away for later. Before popping the second one in he looked to their sister.  
>"What do you think of these? I rather like them myself. Closest thing to jam and they look fun to boot." He popped the other in his mouth as he watched his friend before looking to his feet, watching them practically dance. It was cute, very cute in his opinion.<p>

"They're good! Like grape jelly..." The youngest of the trio commented, nibbling away at her share. She cast her gaze towards the young detective as she finished, not being able to stop herself from chuckling.  
>"You look like your in heaven L..." It was probably closer to the truth then she imagined as her brother didn't even hear what she had to say he was so busy enjoying the gummy.<p>

"His feet are very happy," B remarked with a grin, loving the way the little digits wiggled and curled in a way that he was so familiar with. He got curious and poked at the dancing toes, wondering what would happen then.

L seemed to awake from his fantasy to pull his feet away making there sister laugh all the more.  
>"You awake now?"<br>"I was never asleep A..." the comment earned even more giggles though he wasn't sure why.

"You were on Cloud Nine as the saying goes," said B with a grin, cuddling in closer to his friend before stealing another gummy for himself.  
>"Your feet can really dance, too. It's very entertaining to look at." He took his time with this one, nibbling and sucking slowly, enjoying it more.<p>

"I can't dance..." The elder was not sure what his friend was trying to say.

"Your toes wiggle a lot when you eat sweet food, more so when it's sweet food you love above others." He continued on his treat and grinned.

"Oh?" the dark eyed raven looked down at his toes and watched them scrunch up sententiously as though they where trying to hide from his own gaze.

"It's rather... cute? Still fun to look at though." He smiled and opted to chew the gummy in half, offering the other half to the older while he worked on his half more.

L stuck his tongue out and snatched away the half eaten grape like a frog, nearly causing their adopted sister to fall of the bed with laughter.

B giggled and caught himself again. Giggling was still foreign to him and he flushed slightly with embarrassment.  
>"You look like a strawberry Beyond..." The dark eyed raven mumbled around his treat before a strange thought weaved his way into his mind and he had to lean over and lick his friend's flushing cheek.<p>

"I'm still not a strawberry Lawli... you should know after the first time you licked me like that before by accident." It was his way of reminding the older not to go too far, but his reaction of going slightly redder was not helping at all.

The dark eyed raven gave a little huff, but still wanted to try to lick the other cheek anyway.

B held a hand to his friend's chest and gave him a look that only he would know, making a silent promise to let him later on. He then glanced at A then back and subtly shaking his head.

L seemed to understand and let the matter drop, going back to eating his treats as their sister gasped for breath. He was sure that if she laughed any longer A would simply suffocate...

B chuckled at his sister's amusement.  
>"It's not funny. It wasn't funny the first time. I'll bet he'd lick your cheek too if he thought you looked like a strawberry." He chuckled more and finished his treat before edging back more onto the bed.<p>

"It is! It's f-freakin' h-hilarious!" By now the it was any wonder that the blonde was still breathing with the way she was laughing and as she slowly settled down she was panting.

"What if I licked your cheek then? You wouldn't be laughing then, huh?" A devious grin appeared on his face and he went on all fours, lolling his tongue out and began to taunt and tease the blonde girl.

"Ewww! That's so gross!" a pushed away the blood eyed raven and turned up her nose in disgust.

"Wrong letter of the alphabet A, but I'll forgive you." Instead he pulled her into another hug before parting and rejoining his friend, sitting close and giving an innocent kiss and hug.

L had a small smile almost permanently printed across his face when he was around B and this didn't go unnoticed by the blue eyed doctor.  
>"Heh, pity your not a girl B or you would be perfect for one another!" A teased innocently, remembering how she used to refuse to be the princess when they played and how it was always B that would volunteer.<p>

"It's too bad you could not find a prince better than Lawli. He slayed you all the time," he poked back at her, holding his friend closer.

"Only because that's the way fairy tails traditionally work in our society! If you ask me I think the dragon should eat the knight and the princess and be done with it!"  
>"You almost sound offended A..." L mumbled, his face returning to its usual deadpan.<p>

"She's just upset she was the only dragon that ever lived that was afraid of spiders... and still is to this day." He nuzzled a shoulder and closed his eyes for a long moment.


	9. Mature Part 8

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

A/N: Contains Mature Content.

Part 145

B returned the loving gesture, but taking it no further. He only wanted to ensure himself of their bond in this way. He gently cupped his friend's cheek and licked his lips, silently asking for entry.

The dark eyed raven let his lips part slightly and his fingers tangle in the back of his hair. They had come a long way since their first shy little kisses and the feeling only improved each time.

The younger slowly deepened the kiss, keeping a hand on a cheek to hold him there. He knew Lawli was still shy to return the favor completely yet, so he enjoyed exploring the mouth of the older, parting with light pants and placing more kisses that deepened a little more each time.

L kept his eyes closed. He trusted Beyond completely and loved every moment of these tender interactions even as they slowly became more heated.

The red eyed raven slowly lowered them both into a laying position, but did not stop his loving attentions, kissing his lips, and cheek affectionately.  
>"I'll always love you," he breathed between kisses, seeking entry once again in his friend's mouth. His body was warming up again and he knew why, having felt these signs in the past.<p>

Slowly dark eyes opened to gaze up into his best friends deep red ones once more. He carefully ran his hand from the boys neck to his cheek and ran his thumb over the smooth skin there softly.  
>"And I will always love you..."<p>

B blushed hard then and he smiled, returning his gaze to the only person who meant anything to him. He claimed his lips again before sucking on the lower lip for a little while.

"Y-you look like a strawberry again..." L commented, breathing a little harder now and flushing himself.  
>"It's beautiful."<p>

"You're beautiful dearest. Always will be." He nuzzled and kissed the sensitive spot momentarily and stopped to observe his friend, panting lightly.

L gave a little laugh and smiled widely.  
>"A is right then, we are perfect for each other..."<p>

"I don't need A telling me something I already knew." He grinned and contented himself with resting above his friend, running a hand through his hair, holding his weight with his elbows. He leaned in to place soft kisses now and then.

This little statement alone made the young detectives smile widen ever so slightly. There is nothing in this world more beautiful to him than his friend when he is happy.

"Thank you by the way, for making me feel better. You mean the world to me and I've always loved you since day one." He continued playing with the older raven's hair and loving the smiles, unspoken communication and thoughts his friend possessed.

"I love you even when you're upset Beyond, but you're so much more beautiful when you smile..." L leaned up and stole another kiss, licking his friends lip.

"You're beautiful when you make those cute sounds," he replied with a blush.  
>"Your smiles are the best though." He leaned down and parted them for the older.<p>

The older did manage to get the courage to roam the other boys mouth for a short time before having to part for air. He wasn't sure when this change occurred either; when the once timid Beyond had become more daring then he would ever be.  
>"You always taste so sweet Lawli," he said while licking his lips, enjoying the sweet flavor left behind.<p>

"I don't think you could ever taste any different. Not that I would ever want you to change that... You taste wonderful." That smile on his face or that blush on his cheeks never left.

There was another hint of a shy laugh that escaped from L's lips though he would never try to stop it in front of his friend. B was allowed to see his human side with all its imperfections and weaknesses.

Feeling bold and knowing it broke his internal promise, B shifted himself off his friend slightly. Without shame, he reached to undo jeans to rub between his friend's legs, gently massaging the flesh there from out of the boxers. As usual, it was just for his friend, no more, no less.

The elder boys expression changed into one that was slightly more submissive which only served to turn the almost animistic side of Beyond on. For once they wouldn't have to keep their voices down, but it was so wired into them that L couldn't help it now and the dark eyed raven's first soft moans where stifled.

B let the moment pass for his friend, placing kisses along the neck line until the sensitive spot was found. He played with the tip before massaging the length gently, stimulating his friend a little more at a time.

Slowly the soft moans grew a little louder until they were at a point Beyond would normally have to quiet him in one way or another, only this time he was allowed to escalate a little more.

Each moan that escaped made his body react in kind, he could feel himself get harder and he knew he wanted more sounds. Without asking, he pulled down the boxers and resumed the treatment, using the leaking fluid to help him out. The sensitive spot was found and he attacked it with kisses and light nibbles.

Shivers where traveling up and down the elders spine, making him tense and relax in waves. He let his eyes close so his body could run more on instinct and he could lose himself more in the feeling.

The younger raven used each little reaction as silent communication, silent encouragement and approval to continue. He did so gently, lightly pumping his friend and delving deeper to gently massage the softer flesh below. It had never been like this before; though the actions were familiar, this time it just felt... better.  
>"Lawli," he began, his voice heated with love and lust at the same time against a sensitive neck, "how are you feeling right now?"<p>

L gave a low moan and slowly opened his eyes.  
>"Good..." he breathed, running his fingers over the back of his neck.<br>"Very good..."

B smiled and continued, pumping slightly faster when he was done massaging. He increased the kissing pressure slightly, letting out breathy moans to show he was enjoying giving the attention. His hips started to slowly rub against a leg.

The dark eyed raven reached up and slid his hand into his friends pants, wanting to return the favor.

A startled moan escaped followed by a light shudder, but soon B relaxed, stopping his attention to kiss his friend's lips in gratitude, moaning softly into the kiss as the attentions on him continued.

Soon L picked up the pace, knowing that the faster he went the better it would feel for his friend.

B responded in kind, working them in sync so that they could finish at the same time. His soft kisses stopped, replaced by pants and pleasured whimpers as he was pushed to the edge.

It wasn't long before the dark eyed detective couldn't take anymore and came in his friends hand, not stopping his own efforts even as a loud moan escaped and waves of pleasure went through his body.

The younger raven arched and released into the young detective's hand, letting out a loud moan of his own. When he'd strained his last, he collapsed and breathed hard. That was the best shared experience he had so far. His hips moved a couple more times as the pleasant feeling ran its course.


	10. Planning 1

Dislaimer and such in Part 137

A/N: This was pretty funny and cute to write out and it was agree between us that this would likely be the scenario that would occur should they make plans for more 'activities'.

Part 146

L shivered as he slowly calmed down, putting his arms around his friend and pulling him closer.  
>"I l-love you..."<p>

"I'll never s-stop loving you L-Lawli..." he panted out, still breathing hard. He ran his other hand through slightly damp locks lazily.

The dark eyed raven began to hum his little song once more. He was feeling warm, comfortable and lazy after the moment of activity.

The red eyed raven gave a few more soft kisses before nuzzling the older raven's chest, breaths calming down at last. He listened to the song, being calmed further by it. He placed soft kisses on the spot he was nuzzling now and then.

"I hope we can be together for the rest of our lives..." The comment seemed to come out of nowhere, but it was all the detective truly wanted for the future. He wanted them to both be able to live out there lives comfortably and happily no matter how long or short they may be.

"I would like that Lawli," he murmured in reply, edging himself to lean on his arms and gaze into his friend's eyes. There was nothing but love and adoration from the red eyed raven's gaze.  
>"As I've said before... I've always loved you... I mean it."<p>

"And I've always loved you... since I first found you..." L leaned up to stroke his friend's cheek lovingly, closing his eyes again and relaxing back into the pillows.  
>"Rest with me for a while?"<p>

The younger simply nodded and lowered himself down, nuzzling the older raven's neck and resting with him. B's love for his Lawli was innocent, passionate, carnal to a point, but always with adoration first and foremost.

The dark eyed raven didn't sleep, and Beyond didn't expect him to, but the relaxation was well worth it and he would slowly recover from the days events this way rather then through actual sleep.

Time had passed before B could not longer take the smell of sweat. He placed a kiss to the older's cheek before looking into his eyes.  
>"Take a shower with me? We can clean each other off since we both did this." He chuckled lightly and blushed at the last part, but it was true.<p>

L opened his eyes and gave a small smile before nodding and pulling himself up off of the bed.  
>"We should spot clean the bed in some way..." he mumbled as much to himself as to the other raven.<br>"Unless we want someone to find evidence of our... activities..."

"I don't think Watari would be too happy if he found out. In that case, we should really try to find something that we could use and then dispose of when engaging in this activity. It's a beautiful thing to share, but it's messy..." He stripped himself down and went into the bathroom to set the shower to specifications.

Deep in thought the older raven followed his friend and began to strip down.  
>"We could do it in here..." he mused.<br>"I feel that too much planning would take away from it..."

"That could work... It would be washed away, and we could still wash afterwards. No one would pry, so we'd be safe from that... I like it, but I would miss the cuddling afterwards, that's always nice." He stepped inside and waited for his friend, lathering soap so he could wash him.

L padded in not long after, seemingly more slouched over now then usual, but Beyond suspected this was because he was thinking hard.  
>"We could keep towels under the bed..."<p>

The younger began to use the soap over his friend's skin, weighing out the pros and cons of this conversation.  
>"I thought you didn't want to prepare? I personally think a little prep goes a long way." He goes silent for a moment while he washes the back.<br>"Maybe hand towels? Something that can be hidden and re-used..."

"Too much preparation would spoil it, but I wouldn't mind as long as it was ready to use without too much thought or effort going into it at the time..." the detective mumbled.  
>"For instance, I wouldn't like one of us to have to run into the bathroom, fetch towels and come back... that would ruin it..."<p>

"I'm not saying too much. Too much would create an awkward situation. Small and effective works best. I like the towels-under-the-bed idea. As long as we're the only ones responsible for bed cleaning, we would not be noticed. Would clothes on all the time work? I confess, now and then I get all chafed." He lifted L's arms and began to clean them one at a time.

"No I agree... And towels are slightly uncomfortable as well..." the dark eyed raven mumbled... "Pillow cases would be better... and we could hide them inside our actual pillow cases. If someone finds them they will assume they are spares... and if we make it a point to strip down completely then we won't be as uncomfortable and our clothes won't smell of sweat..."

"The bed might smell a little more like sweat than usual, but it would hardly be noticed by anyone else. I feel it is probably a good reason to save this activity for really special occasions. I feel if we go overboard, it may lose its purpose." He rotated his friend and started on his chest and hips.

L nodded slowly and as soon as his friend had finished he poured a huge mound of strawberry shampoo into the younger boys hair and begun to massage it in.  
>"If we're going to keep it special we might as well plan better so that when we do decide to then the preparations will run as smoothly as possible along with the clean up..." he mumbled quietly.<br>"It also means less chance of getting caught..."

"Agreed. I like doing what we did. It seems to hold many benefits. You sleep better, you're relaxed and you're more human. I don't mean anything by that, but it's nice to see you and hear you in the moment. It's truly a treasure." He smiled and leaned in, giving the older an innocent kiss to a cheek.

The tired eyed detective smiled back and begun to wash out the foamy soap.  
>"Is it as good for you as it is for me then?"<p>

The red eyed raven blushed and nodded.  
>"I don't think there is anyone else I could share it with and feel the same. You're the only one I like doing that with. I still don't know the appropriate term, but I don't want to know; it's better this way."<p>

"I agree..." L mumbled as he started on the rest of his friend's body just as carefully and meticulously as Beyond had done for him.  
>"But I must wonder if there are ways to make it feel even better..."<p>

"Well... the warm fluid that leaks out of us makes things a lot smoother and it feels really good. Do you suppose there are everyday items that we can use that have this effect? Where would we put it? Can it be edible?"

L paused for a moment to bite his thumb.  
>"The one thing that pops into my mind is jam... but as you pointed out from your previous 'testing', that white fluid tastes rather bad..."<p>

"It is... It is very salty and not very nice in the least. Perhaps if we used jam... we can use it on our chests like I did before. You really liked that, I remember it well. Maybe..." He went into thought, considering this one for a long time.  
>"Maybe if I wanted to... umm... use my mouth on that area that makes us feel really good, we should use something to cover it and I can use jam on that. We'd both get something good out of it. No bad tastes and a happy Lawli."<p>

"I think I'd rather you get that good feeling with me though." He mumbled in reply and went back to washing the younger raven.

"You'd want to use jam on me instead?" He blushed again.  
>"Can't we take turns?"<p>

"I suppose..." L gave another small smile and pulled his friend into the water a little more to rinse off the last of the soap.


	11. Planning 2

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 147

"I like to share things with you. It's only fair that the good feelings be shared also. I am liking that despite your original protest of planning that you've had a lot of input on the matter." He watched the rest of the suds drain out before turning off the water. He gave his friend a hug and innocent kiss.  
>"Thanks. As long as we both agree and will both get something out of it for the next time, I'm happy."<p>

The dark eyed raven nodded and hugged his friend back for a moment before the cold begun to creep under his skin.

"Let's get out of here before it gets too bad." He exited the shower and used a towel to dry off his friend.  
>"It's still late. I think I'm just going to go to bed. I am getting a little tired."<p>

"You slept half the day..." the elder mused, not feeling overly tired himself which was normal.

"I slept for an hour, that's not half the day," he replied.  
>"Was there something you wanted to do instead? I don't mind either way."<p>

"I wouldn't mind having a hot chocolate... just something in my stomach before we lay down for the night..."

"Sure, let's go and make some then." He gave a small smile before leaving the bathroom and redressing. He put the soiled clothes into the basket and looked at the small stains for a moment.  
>"It dries out too... we can pick the spots off..." he mused.<p>

"There's no hurry, we can do that when we get back." L pulled his night pants on as well as a long, warm shirt so he wouldn't be too cold when he ventured outside their nicely heated room.

"Do you suppose that because that white stuff dries out... it is something that is alive? If it is alive... why do we have something like that inside us?"

L paused and raised an eyebrow.  
>"I don't actually know..." the elder mumbled.<br>"You could look at it under a microscope..."

"To be conclusive, I could use Watari's lab here. I could take a dry sample and I'd also need a fresh one..." He brought a finger to his lip in thought for a moment.  
>"For the sake of science, could you help me make a fresh sample tomorrow? The sooner I get answers, the better. You may even learn something new."<p>

"I thought you didn't want to know?" The detective slowly padded towards the door, opening it and immediately beginning to shiver as the cold air rushed inside.  
>"I want to know if the white stuff is alive, not why it's there. I don't want to know that." He shivered lightly and slowly followed his friend.<p>

"But perhaps looking at it closer will tell us what it is and with that why its there..."

"Then we shouldn't dig too deep. I'm only curious as to whether it's alive or not. When I know if it is or isn't, I'll consider my curiosity satisfied and then get rid of the samples and clean up the lab area I've used."

"If it is alive maybe we are hurting it by letting it become dried out?" the dark eyed raven mused.

"Perhaps... but I can tell you're not comfortable with the idea. I will not test it out then. Assuming it is alive, we can say that whatever the original intent or purpose, it's messy, but feels really good. I will not look into it as long as you promise not to do the same."

"I don't mind if you look into it Beyond. I simply am not sure I like the idea of letting whatever it is, if it is alive, die."

"You would want it to stay alive? It is a byproduct of the good feelings and up until now, we've let it dry out or we've washed it off. If it is alive... what do you want to do with it? Is it important enough to preserve?"

The dark eyed raven thought for a long moment before answering again just as they walked through the kitchen door.  
>"Well, it is the product of the good feeling so it must be good..." It was a simple and innocent answer, but the only one he knew how to give.<p>

"Well... I will see if it's alive, no more, no less. I can get a fresh sample myself if you don't want to help. When I have the answers I want, I'll let you know if you are willing. If it is good because it's from the good feelings... then... I don't know." He walked to the pantry and sought out the powdered mix and a kettle to boil water.

"If it is good maybe we can keep it?" L wasn't sure if keeping this 'white goo' alive was a good idea or not, but maybe it would make a good pet?

"Umm... maybe... If it's alive, would it need to be fed? Is it self-sustaining? If so... could it in theory be a food source?" He filled the pot with water and set it on the heating element.

"I doubt that, if it comes from us then its reasonable to assume it needs us to reproduce..." the dark eyed raven mumbled.  
>"So then could it be perhaps parasitic?"<p>

"Why would parasites make us feel good? Is there such a thing as a 'good' parasite? Do females also have 'good' parasites?"

"We could ask A..." The thought was quickly abandoned almost as soon as it left L's mouth.  
>"Or perhaps not..."<p>

"She would hold answers, but she may wonder why we are bringing this up in the first place. She'd find out what we were doing when it clues in and she'd hate us." He went to get a couple glass cups and set them down while waiting for the water to boil.

"I don't think she would 'hate' us..." the dark eyed raven mumbled softly.  
>"She has far worse information regarding us then our activities... she may however find it disgusting or it could upset her..."<p>

"She'd think differently of us..." he murmured.  
>"I don't know the way she thinks, but her opinions on us would change. She may take a long time to accept this. I can't fathom what Watari would think of us..."<p>

"Watari... Is selective to many things... It's best if he always remains ignorant of this..."

"Which is good to never bring it up to A either. She'd say something to him sooner or later. What we share should only remain between us. We cannot let it be leaked out... at least until we've reached an age we are comfortable sharing this information... if at all." The kettle started to whistle, prompting B to get a towel and remove it from the stove.

Without being asked, L begun to fill each cup with just the right amount of chocolate powder and milk before his friend added the hot water.  
>"I have to agree..."<p>

B waited until his friend was done this task before adding the hot liquid to each cup and setting the kettle back onto the stove on a cooler element. He returned and found a couple spoons, handing one over to his friend and starting to mix everything together.

Before mixing in everything the dark eyed raven hunted out the sugar cubes, adding a total of seven to the cup before being satisfied that it was sweet enough and handing the bowl over to his friend.

The younger added only 3 before setting it aside, continuing to mix it together. When he was satisfied it was mixed enough, he lifted the cup and blew on it before taking a hesitant sip, grinning when it was to specifications.  
>"There's one more thing I want to add to this. It's just not complete without it." He set his cup down and sought out some marshmallows.<p> 


	12. Comfort 8

Part 148

L knew what his friend was searching for and began to help him look while his chocolate cooled a little.  
>"There are only mini marshmallows..." he mumbled, somewhat amused by the multi-colored treats. It wasn't something he expected Watari to have, but perhaps it was here for their benefit?<p>

"They'll be perfect," he remarked with a small smile. While removing them, he saw something that caught his attention. It was a little plastic baggie filled box.

"I have a means to hold a sample for tomorrow now," he said, pulling one out and pocketing it. He returned with the little marshmallows and scooped out a share of the treats before handing them off to his friend.

L tipped up the packet until his cup was almost overflowing with marshmallows before returning them to the cupboard.  
>"Let's get back... it's cold out here..."<p>

The red eyed raven nodded and held his cup carefully and walked back with his friend back to their bedroom without losing any of the treats.

As soon as they where back the elder closed the door and sat down on the bed in his usual way, licking up marshmallows from the top of the cup one at a time like a strange cross between chameleon and a gargoyle.

Red eyes looked to the older raven before an amused grin went on his face. B adjusted himself accordingly and brought the cup to his lips and sipped at the drink delicately.

Once all the marshmallows where gone L finally drunk from the cup in a more conventional way.  
>"Beyond..."<p>

"Hrm?" The younger swallowed his next mouthful and directed his attention to the young detective.  
>"What is it?"<p>

"When I die... can we be buried together..." It seemed like a strange thing for the dark eyed raven to bring up but his train of thought had become derailed at this point for some reason or another.

B's eyes saddened at hearing this.  
>"Don't say such things Lawli... It's too soon. I go wherever you go. If we die together, we will most certainly be buried next to one another, but it's not healthy to think like that." He edged closer and held his friend in a one armed hug, giving him a comforting kiss on his cheek.<p>

"I know but..." grey eyes slowly traveled down to the floor.  
>"It will be Christmas soon and..." Beyond knew what his friend was trying to say. For everyone else Christmas was something to celebrate, but to L all it meant was the time of year when his parents disappeared forever from his life.<p>

Red eyes saddened more.  
>"I'm sorry Lawli... I almost forgot." He set his cup aside and held him in a proper embrace.<p>

"It's alright... I only just thought about it myself..." Watari had at first tried to get the boy to celebrate though after a few years he decided that this only made L sadder and excused him from any and all Wammy's celebrations. This year was no different. It could have passed by completely unnoticed.

"I know it hurts you the most this time of the year. I don't know what it's like to lose someone I love, because he's still here with me. I can't imagine your pain, but know I am here with you and I'm not going to leave you. Even if today was my last day, it makes me so happy that you're here with me. I love you more than life. You're my everything and I don't ever want you to forget that." He held him closer and gave a few more comforting kisses.

L put his hot chocolate down and turned to face his friend, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head into the blood eyed ravens chest. He wouldn't cry, we was determined that he was done crying about this, but it still hurt inside.

"You mean everything to me. You've saved me, you've protected me, you've never given up where many have. Those things and those things alone are what I cherish about you. You'll always be my one and only." He ran a hair through thick hair and leaned back, letting his friend rest on him.

"I hope we will never be apart..." L whispered and nuzzled his head into the younger males chest. "Just like mum and dad..."

"I hope so too. I'll never stop loving you Lawli." He held his friend close and kissed the top of his head.  
>"Death cannot keep us apart, I'll make sure of it."<p>

"I love you to..." It was just a whisper and the sadness carried in the elders voice even if no tears escaped with them.

B adjusted them both so he could cover them in the blankets. He stroked his friend's back and head lovingly and in those soothing circles.  
>"It's ok to be sad Lawli. When you're with me, don't be afraid to let your pains go. I will share your pains with you."<p>

The dark eyed raven nodded slowly and took a deep shuttering breath.  
>"I don't want... to cry anymore..."<p>

"It's ok to cry," he soothed.  
>"I cry a lot for you because I'm scared I'll lose you and I'll never see you again. I cry because I don't know if I'll ever live to see us reach the age of independence together..." The very thought brought tears to his eyes and he sniffled.<br>"I cry because I hope that monster doesn't take you away..."

As if on cue L tightens his hold on the older and sniffled quietly. He had cried over his parents loss so many times now and tears could never bring them back. It was getting harder and harder for him to show these emotions.

"Lawli... If... If I died... before you... would you keep your promise? If you found a purpose, would you remember me?" He sniffled again and began to shed tears.

"I would j-join you as soon as I... I punished whoever was r-responsible... I-if anyone was responsible..."

"If there was one... don't give up. I'd n-never give up." He sniffled again and took a few shuddering breaths.  
>"You're precious t-to me... I d-don't want t-to forget y-you.."<p>

"Then I'll a-always be here..." L sniffled and a few tears of his own ran down his face.  
>"I'm t-tired... L-let's sleep alright?"<p>

B nodded and sniffled, holding his friend closer and willing himself to calm down. He pulled the older up so he could nuzzle a neck and closed his eyes.

The elder raven closed his eyes and tried his best to calm down as well, it took awhile though eventually they both managed to fall into deep sleep. But sleep brought relief to neither as they both had haunting nightmares.

It had been a while since he was here, but this darkness still had him on edge. Before him was that mirror that showed the black goo patch on him encroaching more into himself. He shuddered in disgust, but didn't try to touch it this time, somehow being reminded that it was a bad thing to do so.


	13. Nightmare 2

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 149

The darkness seeped out and slowly took form beside him, chuckling darkly.  
>"Why do you look so tense? we are friends, remember?" The mass purred, slowly becoming more and more wolf like in appearance.<p>

The younger raven looked around to the source of the voice and went stiff. The black mass began to bubble and burn, causing him to hold the patch of skin and cry out in pain. He collapsed onto his knees and shuddered violently. Only when he was in a perfect bow did the pain stop. It seemed this beast would use the encroaching mass as means to control him.  
>"W-who are y-you?" He gasped this out, still wincing in pain.<p>

"I am you..." It smiled back deviously and then turned towards where the dark world faded into a forest and the screams of the boy's friend could be heard...  
>"Oh? I guess you better hurry..."<p>

"How could you be me?" He tried standing and found he could with little effort. He followed the beast's gaze and heard the same cries.  
>"That's... that's Lawli's voice... He's having a nightmare..." He took a few steps forward, then broke into a jog.<p>

"Oh no Beyond... this is only YOUR nightmare!" It laughed and followed the boy, not making any effort to ether hinder or stop the blood eyed raven until they reached the place his friend lay amongst the trees. His legs where crushed to a point where there was no saving them and his chest was so badly ripped open that B could see his friends heart beating behind shattered ribs. The beast sat down next to him with a look of... concern? No... It was purely for show.  
>"Oh he's bleeding..." the creature purred as the dying raven cried out in pain.<br>"What will you do? Hehehe will you hunt those who did this? Will you stay and breath life into him? Hehehe..."

"It's not real!" He looked at the black beast defiantly and glared hard.  
>"That's not real..." His teeth bared.<br>"You cannot fool me... I know my Lawli..."

"Do you?" the creature smirked as 'L' screamed out in pain again.  
>"Are you so sure that you will let him suffer and die here alone?"<p>

"He's only a mental projection... It would mean nothing to me to simply get rid of him in here..." He broke off a branch and approached the older 'raven' and without any remorse for the mental image in pain, he stabbed the heart.  
>"The real person would get different treatment from me..." Unknown to B, he'd fueled his darkness and felt it as a burning sensation as it slowly grew.<p>

The projection of his friend gave a few very life like last gasps before falling still, his eyes open and dull just as he had seen when his friend stopped breathing in the hotel.  
>"Heheheh I suppose you see through it when I am you and share your interests and desires..."<p>

"What are you talking about? When you are me and sharing my interests and desires...?" He was still wincing as the last of the burning sensation went away.

"You and I Beyond we are one in the same..." it purred.  
>"I am simply the part of you that dwells beneath... And I have more to offer then you allow me to give! I can help you protect him! I can help you crush your enemies!<p>

Memories of his darker thoughts about his enemies flooded back into B's mind and his gaze darkened. A smirk grew and he nodded.  
>"I want all my enemies to suffer... I want to see them hurt and suffering... I want them dead..." The innocent part of his mind was shocked at hearing this from his own mouth, but the growing darker part wanted this, craved this, needed this.<p>

"That's the spirit hehehe... but now isn't the right time... there will come a time when you can accomplish all of this and more without being seen and then we can have Lawli all to ourselves and we will care for him and he will love us until his last breath.

In a voice that was not his own, he spoke up again.  
>"Lawli is mine... and only mine! No one else can have him! They will die before they lay even a hair on him! He belongs to me!" He broke into a light chuckle and his shoulders shook as he confirmed this more to himself.<p>

"As long as he loves us nothing else will matter..." The creature chuckled back and lunged for the boy only to merge with him once more.

Once again, B's body convulsed until everything was merged and he was thrown back into the waking realm with no memory of what had happened.

There was a soft whimpering coming from the dark eyed boy as he fought against an unseen evil in his mind. L's dream was of Beyond and having him taken away just the same way his parents where...

The younger knew what to do, holding his friend and petting his head.  
>"It's ok Lawli, it's not real... They can't hurt you. You're safe..." He placed tender kisses. There was a period of feeling lightheaded as his eyes seemed to glow slightly. In his vision, there was a faint trail of a weird mist that appeared and faded away. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.<p>

Slowly L Lawliet relaxed into his friend's embrace and became calm. It was some time more before a little smile even appeared.

"It's ok dearest. You're safe now." He smiled and placed tender kisses when the lightheaded feeling passed.  
>"Whatever happened, it was never real. Just the good things."<p>

The dark eyed raven slowly awoke in his friend's arms and gave a content little sigh.  
>"Good morning Beyond..." he whispered, even though now it was closer to midnight.<p>

"Hey sleepy head," he murmured in reply, giving him a tender kiss.  
>"It's still in the middle of the night, Lawli, just so you know."<p>

"Then why are you awake?" Normally it would always be L who was awake at all hours after just a short sleep and the fact the red eyed boy was awake before him was a little distressing...

"I don't know... I don't feel tired anymore right now. I guess I might have had a nightmare, but I honestly cannot confirm this. I've not been up long though. You're really cute when you sleep." He gave a small smile and played with raven locks.

"Then it is unfortunate that I cannot sleep more..." There was still a hint of sadness in the elder raven's voice, but mostly there was a kind of calm which was comforting to the other.

"I'm glad to have caught you sleeping. It is a rare thing. I treasure all of them." He continued to give affection to the older.  
>"We can just lay here and enjoy the silence together, if you'd like?"<p>

There was another small smile and the dark eyed raven moved to lay his head down on his friend's chest so he could listen to his heart beat.  
>"That sounds nice..."<p>

Beyond gave a small nod and held his friend close, enjoying the company and giving him affectionate attention for the rest of that night. It continued like this into the early morning when B had caught himself by surprise with a short nap before sunrise.

while L didn't sleep again, he did keep his eyes closed. He allowed himself to be lost in the moment and all the warmth and safety being with his friend brought to him.

Red eyes opened an hour later to see the beginnings of a sunrise peaking through the windows. He let out a soft yawn and looked at his friend and smiled, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. Today felt like a lazy day to him. It was a comforting thought.

The dark eyed raven gave a contented sigh in response but didn't open his eyes.  
>"Let's just spend the whole day inside, alright?"<p> 


	14. Planning 3

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Mature Content next Part

Part 150

"I'm not going to argue that, dearest," he replied with a lazy grin. He shifted slightly to get comfy again and ran his hand through his hair lovingly.

"Perhaps later we could watch TV or read to each other? Tomorrow will be Monday and Watari will bring me more cases and you will have to work or study to so we should make the most of today.."

"Yes, I was thinking of something related to that today. I don't feel like going out and today brings promise of good things." He gave another soft kiss and held him close before sitting them up and facing the older away so he could massage some knots out properly.

L gave a soft hum of approval and closed his eyes.  
>"We can check to see what that white stuff is comprised of today as well..."<p>

"I just want to see if it's alive, no more no less. We should conduct this experiment when Watari is gone for a prolonged period of time..." He freed a knot and his eyes widened before smiling.

"Sounds like our day is planned..." The dark eyed raven purred.

"It promises good things, as I've said before," he murmured in reply, freeing a few more knots.  
>"Lawli, I want you to lay on the floor, I want to try another way of getting your knots out." He handed him a pillow to use so it would be less uncomfortable.<p>

L took the pillow and slowly crawled out of the bed and onto the floor, making himself as comfortable as possible with his head on the pillow.

When B had determined his friend was as comfortable as possible, he straddled his back and began his massage anew, needing to loosen him up as much as possible before attempting what he wanted to attempt.

A few soft moans escaped, most out of enjoyment, but a few out of pain as muscles where popped back into the places they where meant to be.

The younger worked his back this way for a little while longer before bracing his arms on his upper back.  
>"Let me know if you feel any discomfort whatsoever, alright?" With that, he slowly pressed down and forward, rewarded with a few knots being freed. He repeated this process slowly, not wanting to accidentally hurt his friend.<p>

"But the discomfort is good..." the elder breathed.  
>"It hurts when its working..."<p>

"I don't want to hurt you is all," he replied, pressing down on the lower back and freeing more knots still. He returned his hands to the upper back and repeated the process, pressing slightly harder. He would repeat this pattern of attack with a little more pressure each time, always pausing to make sure the detective was not too hurt from the actions.

"I know... but it's so good..." The dark eyed raven purred and gave a slight grunt when a certain part of his back was touched, being the place where a muscle was pulled out and quite painful. Sitting hunched over like that it seemed, had its downsides.

"I know, but I can tell you're hurting to a degree, I'm just trying to east that discomfort for you." He started his massage once more, being deliberate about relaxing the muscles again so that they would have a chance at realigning somewhat.

"It's the price I pay..." he whispered and closed his eyes in relaxation. He would do something to make it up to his friend, that he knew for sure.

"I'll make sure that it does not turn you into a board while I'm here. Sound fair?" He rubbed his hands up and down his back slowly, feeling out where the muscles are and applying light pressure when he found one out of place.

"What do I get to give you in return?" L smiled slightly enjoying the feeling overall despite any discomfort.

"That is entirely up to you, dearest," he replied with a smile. He did another round of back pressure before massaging again.

"We can play with some jam... if you want..." he knew his friend would like this idea and they needed a sample for B's little test anyway...

L's idea certainly did bring a spark into B's eyes and when he was done giving the back massage, he gently rotated his friend and sat on his stomach.  
>"You know what I like." He smiled and leaned in to give the detective a playful kiss.<p>

"Then as soon as Watari leaves for the day, that's what we will do." L smiled back and leaned up to kiss his friend back. He knew their adopted father would be along any moment with breakfast before leaving for the orphanage again and that would be their chance.

"I like the idea." Tingles went down his spine at the very thought and he shivered lightly before giving one last kiss and dismounting his friend to stand and pull him up.

L decided it would be best to lay flat on his back in the bed while his body relaxed again to avoid pulling anything out only moments after repair.  
>"Do you mind if I lay back for a while... at least until breakfast?"<p>

"I would recommend it, actually. I'll feed you if you're still not quite settled yet." He perched himself on the bed and rubbed his friend's shoulders and arms up and down.

"Thank you." L whispered and let himself relax into the pillows again. It would just be too easy now to hurt himself with everything just setting back into place.

"Mind you, because you're in a relaxed state, I would not be surprised if you took a short nap. It would help the process along greatly. You'll feel so much more limber than you usually are. It's beneficial." He smiled and continued just as Watari was seen entering and wheeling in their breakfast.  
>"Morning Watari."<br>"Good morning my boys. I trust you slept well?"  
>"Always."<p>

Much to the dark eyed ravens surprise he was feeling rather tired and couldn't help but yawn.  
>"Good morning Watari... what did you bring us?"<p>

"I brought you both sweet porridge and a mix of strawberries and peach slices this morning."  
>"It sounds delicious. Is there some jam also?"<br>"Of course, I know you're fond of it."  
>"Thank you Watari."<p>

"Thank you Watari..." the elder repeated and yawned again very uncharacteristically. Watari wasn't sure what made his eldest son so tired, but at this stage he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

B climbed off the bed to prepare the bowls, mashing and cutting the strawberries and mixing them into L's bowl, adding a touch of jam for extra sweetness. He repeated the process with the peaches for his bowl and put the tray on their bed.  
>"By the way, Watari, how did the talk with Roger go? Were you able to put him in his place so to speak?"<br>"We've come to an understanding regarding the situation, yes. There will not be a repeat of his actions anytime soon."

"By 'come to an understanding' you mean that you are going to allow something that he wishes to happen to keep him appeased don't you?" L saw right through his adopted father even if he was not trying to hide.

"As long as he does not enforce this successorship program, he's allowed an extra privilege that is within his boundaries."

"What, pray tell, is this privilege?"

"He'll handle the financial matters of my sponsors, but not of the children. I have other contacts who deal with those." B spooned some of L's porridge and offered it to him.  
>"I see. Are you confident he will not try to give you the slip and work around it?"<br>"I'll keep an eye on him. He's not entirely privileged and he knows this. I've also allowed a slight increase on his salary, but that's between him and I."

The dark eyed raven seemed to approve and opened his mouth to accept the food his friend offered, which to Watari seemed to be even more strange than the fact that L was even tired to begin with.

"As long as he doesn't go crazy again as A had so plainly put it, then I'm sure it's ok to go back there tomorrow." He spooned his own mouthful and hummed in contentment. He stole a little of the older raven's porridge before offering another spoonful.

L opened his mouth and let the spoon slip inside.  
>"I look forward to having work again now that I feel better..." he mumbled around the mouthful.<p>

"It would be good to see you doing something you enjoy," he replied with a smile.  
>"We'll be good from here on out Watari. Thank you again and we'll see you later on."<p>

"Take care my boys." The elderly male then left his sons in peace once more though perhaps he wouldn't have had he known of their plans.

The younger raven would return to his task of feeding his friend and himself until he was full at least, but not stopping until his friend was.

Once the bowl was empty the dark eyed raven looked around the room slowly before sitting up, making sure nothing was going to pop back out of place.  
>"We have jam..."<p>

"I ask for it every morning. It's not unusual for me to request it and I knew Watari would not suspect anything." He grinned and moved around to run his hands down the back of his friend, checking once more for anything out of place.

"I think it's alright now..." The elder mumbles.  
>"I am sure it will be alright to move around now without pulling it all out again."<p> 


	15. Mature Part 9

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 151

Mature Content

"Well in that case, whenever you wish to return the favor is alright." He grinned and gave a small kiss and sat patiently.  
>"I'll give you complete control this time." He dug into his pockets and removed the baggy.<br>"For the experiment, of course," he added.

The much shyer raven wasn't quite sure what to do at first so he took the jar of jam and dug a finger in, bringing it to his friends lips to lick off. The first step, L knew now, was to get B in that right mood when the urges start to kick in.

The younger raven lightly gripped the hand and proceeded to delicately lick the sweet from his friend's finger until it was cleaned. He let go and implored more. His eyes still had that spark in them, something the older knew to keep if this was to work properly.

The dark eyed boy slid off his shirt and took the jam, running a trail of it down his collarbone and down the middle of his chest.

Tingles went down B's spine and he shivered, letting his friend do as he wished. He wouldn't move or speak unless asked, something he set in his mind to do.

L leaned forward and slowly starting at his shoulder begun to lick away the trail he had laid out. Soon he took the jar up again and made the same marks on his own body, encouraging the other male to lick the sweet goo away.

More tingles went down the red eyed raven's back when he felt that warm tongue on his chest. When L put some on himself and implored the same, B was all too happy and lightly suckled and licked it away, freeing a soft, breathy moan in the process.

More jam met the dark eyed ravens lips so his friend could lick it away. L was hoping all of this would create just the right kind of feeling before he began.

B cupped L's face while he cleaned the jam. A shudder escaped and another soft moan. He unconsciously edged himself closer and ran a hand across his chest.

Taking his chance then, he let the younger raven push him onto his back and slipped down his friends night pants.

The younger raven licked at the older's lips, asking for entry while letting his hand wander across his chest. He didn't register his pants lower, but his body was reacting to the situation at hand. A submissive friend to kiss and love was very arousing.

L took his friends erection in his hand and begun to rub slowly at first before parting his lips to let his friend in.

A more heated moan escaped into the kiss and the feeling of his friend's hand on him made him shift forward slightly. He deepened the kiss and then sucked on his friend's tongue almost in time to the attention on him.

The pace quickly picked up then, knowing his friend was enjoying it only made the dark eyed raven want to do this for him all the more.

B removed himself from the kiss, letting out heated pants and whimpers against L's neck, shivering and shuddering under the ministrations.  
>"Ahh... Nnh... Nnh... Aahh..."<p>

"I love you." L purred and nibbled on his ear and tightened his grip for a moment to increase the pleasure.

A louder moan escaped and he gripped the bed tightly.  
>"AAhh! I-I'm... Nnh!" The nibble on his ear made him let out an almost painful moan, making his legs spread, lowering him. He used the angle to push into the hand gripping him.<p>

Again the detective sped up to bring on the other male's orgasm. It wouldn't be long now and he knew it!

It was only a few short thrusts later that he got his release, tensing and letting out a loud moan. He felt the white stickiness leave him, caught by the plastic bag wrapped around him. He continued to give a few short thrusts until everything was drained. He almost collapsed then and there, but he waited for his friend to remove it before doing so.

L sealed the little bag and put it aside before pulling his friend into a hug, waiting for his friend to recover from their little activity.

Moments passed while B recovered. Idly, he thought to himself that for science sake, getting this sample was draining, but worth it. At the same time, the method to get this was unusual, even if it could have been simplified. It was jam play, so it was more than worth it in the end.


	16. Experiment 3

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 152

Slowly the dark eyed raven begun to play with his hair, running his fingers through the dark locks carefully. He couldn't help but wonder how it was that his friend was so beautiful.

"T-thank you..." he managed after a short while.  
>"This was the most unusual, but satisfying way to get a sample and have fun at the same time..."<p>

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." the elder purred and smiled happily, letting his friend up.

B did so, although somewhat shakily and looked at the culmination of their efforts. He reached for it and poked at it.  
>"This is a decent sample. More than enough for answering my curiosity, and maybe a little more than that." He gave his friend a kiss in gratitude.<br>"Thanks again Lawli," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome." L slowly pulled them both to there feet and padded to the door.  
>"Watari has a workplace here for his inventions... he should have what we need there..."<p>

"I don't doubt it," he replied with bag in hand, holding it carefully. He followed the older, checking the rooms they knew their father worked in until one with the equipment they needed was found.  
>"This room is perfect." He smiled and went to the microscope and removed a few slides and a proper injector.<p>

"He has more here then I thought he would..." he mumbled, looking around while his friend prepared their little experiment. The room was filled with books, Watari's various half finished projects and equipment of many different shapes and sizes.

B set the bag down and sought out a natural preserving agent for living organisms, assuming that the white goo was alive. He would use that for the first slide and have another for a sample without it. When he got what he wanted, he went back to the microscope and used the injector to put the control sample to the first slide before adding the second with the preserving agent and a third with heated water.

L padded back over to his friend then and watched what he was doing to the goo closely, keeping quiet as not to disturb him.

The curious raven put the control slide under the microscope and made the necessary adjustments until he found what he was looking for. His eyes widened before he got the next slide and put it under. His eyes widened again before the last slide was put under. His eyes widened once more before putting the control side under.  
>"You're not going to believe this, so I'll let you see this yourself."<p>

The dark eyed raven nodded and moved to look into the microscope, seeing the tiny swimming little cells beneath him and his own eyes widened. He recognized these in this form.  
>"Are those?"<p>

"Yeah... I never thought that this is what they looked like in their natural state. I never thought there would be so many... They are very much alive..."

*I've seen this before this is what's used to identify a rape case from a usual homicide... but I don't understand...*

"You've seen this before... haven't you? Watari showed you them in a different context..." He disposed of the samples then and cleaned the slides, knowing that they were no longer needed.

"These are what you use to identify a rape case..." the dark eyed raven mumbled, "but it is usually on the inside of the victims cavities..."

"The attacker does this to another for his own enjoyment at the expense of the victim suffering because of it? That's not right... Both parties should be willing, not just one... then again... I doubt the attacker is willing for that matter. The attacker is aggressive."

A stray thought wandered into his mind.  
>"Is it pleasurable then to put your penis into the anal cavity?"<p>

Red eyes looked to the detective before B's expression contorted in a mixture of shock, curiosity, disgust and slight horror.  
>"Umm... why would anyone like to put it into an area you poop out of?"<p>

"I'm not entirely sure..." the elder mumbled shrugging slightly and turning up his nose.  
>"It is simply where semen is found in male victims..."<p>

"Maybe... there is a reason why, but if there were no victims involved, perhaps... I don't know, really. The idea of putting something like that into another male makes it seem... odd. Even if it was consensual, why would it be pleasurable? Would it be only to the person giving the attention? Is there something on the inside that makes it pleasurable to the person receiving the attention?"

"I'd imagine it would be quite painful actually..." Mentally the elder measured the size of Beyond's erection to the size of the inside of his body and it made him shiver slightly.  
>"Very painful..."<p>

"Well yeah... The anus is comprised of muscles that act like a water-tight seal, keeping the solids inside. If they were breached, it would hurt because it would be going against its purpose. Maybe if something smaller went inside, then I suppose it would be ok..."

L shook his head slowly. The entire thing sounded far too painful.  
>"I would expect that it would hurt the other person too, being so tight, especially if they were tensing..."<p>

"The giving partner would not be able to move... especially if it was for the first time and would risk damage to the shaft. The receiving partner would feel an unbelievable amount of pain. When I said something smaller, I was referring to fingers, but still... it seems too odd. Going on the theory that there is an area inside that brings pleasure, it would be fun to find... If such a thing exists in us."

"Would it?" It seemed unnatural to L to want to put anything into an area that things where only meant to come out of... It just didn't seem right...  
>"Though I suppose there theoretically could be something like that, these are rape cases so it is safe to assume it is only meant for the pleasure of the one giving... I have even seen cases where the rape has been so violent that it has caused a lot of damage to the inside of the victim and made them bleed severely..."<p>

"Mental imagery that I don't want to hear, but let's say it was consensual. There would not be anal penetration if only one side was meant to get the good feelings. Good feelings are meant to be shared. I agree the thought of putting anything into an area where poop comes out of is strange, but were males given more than one area to feel pleasure? Is one of them internal?"

"Perhaps there is, or perhaps it is simply the sick minds of a rapist that only wants pleasure for themselves..." The dark eyed raven thought hard for a long moment.  
>"Do you remember when we saw Talmut 'mount' that other male dog? Watari said it was a dominance thing..."<p>

"Yes, and I believe human males, like other pack mammals treat other less dominant males the same way. Perhaps this was dominance taken too far. However, that being said, there are cases where male dogs mounted each other for pleasure and not dominance. I remember reading about it in Wammy's one day while you were with Watari that day. Overall in canine society, the object is dominance."

"Does that mean then that there is some pleasure in it even if it is a dominating act?" More thoughts buzzed around in the boys head for a short time until an image of Bear doing the very same thing to A's stuffed toy dragon popped into his head.  
>"There must be pleasure to it, Bear seems to be always mounting that dragon of A's..."<p>

"Well yeah... It feels nice when we do that to each other. We're both Alpha males and yet we get good feelings from similar acts. In fact, in order to get the sample we brought in here, I had to do the same thing for the good feelings."


	17. Spar 1

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 153

"This is very confusing for me..." the elder sighed and bit his thumb lightly. He just couldn't wrap his mind around why anything normally associated with rape would be so good...

"We've not actually hurt each other doing this in the past. I promised I'd tell you if it ever started to get too painful. That has yet to happen. We're willing parties and we're sharing the good feelings. I feel bad that there are others who are less fortunate." He walked to his friend and pulled him into a hug.  
>"You can't hurt me when we share good feelings. I haven't hurt you either, so we're ok..."<p>

A small smile crept onto the boys face and he hugged his friend back.  
>"You're right, as long as its not uncomfortable for either of us then it can't be a bad thing..."<p>

"I won't hurt you during whatever it is we do and I know you will not hurt me." He gave the older a heartfelt kiss.  
>"It's a good thing if we're both breathless and sensitive." He blushed lightly at this before nuzzling his cheek.<br>"Let's go do something else. My curiosity is satisfied now."

L nodded in agreement and led his friend out of the little room and into the hall.  
>"Would you like to read to me? Or perhaps watch TV?"<p>

"Television is fun, but only in moderation. Let me read something to you instead. I'll let you choose the book." He smiled and let his friend lead the way.

The dark eyed raven led his friend to the library and perched himself on a chair to await his friend's decision.  
>"Do you have anything in mind?"<p>

"I'm letting you pick this time," he replied.  
>"I said you can pick the book when we left the work station." He smiled and motioned his friend to make his decision.<p>

"Oh?" L tilted his head to the side in thought for a moment.  
>"Do you remember the journal about the man in the war? I wouldn't mind having a better look through that..."<p>

"Alright. Let's dig that up and I'll read it to you from the beginning." He smiled and went to the section in the library that contained that book. He found it after a brief search and removed it from the shelf, perching himself onto the large couch and letting his friend get comfortable. He flipped it to the first page and began to read.  
>"May 13th, 1845.<p>

This is a good point to begin this strange tale only seen in my dreams, or are they nightmares? A few nights past, I happened upon a beast like no other. It was a large, legless dragon with eyes of fire. Claiming to be female, she told me that I am not welcome in her realm. I apologized to her, but she seemed indifferent, but I could see a light of curiosity in her orbs of flame."

L lay his head down on his friends lap and took a deep breath, relaxing on the lounge with his friend. This is how he wanted to spend today, and every other day they had free.

The younger raven read each page patiently and diligently, even creating a voice to the narrator in the book.  
>"September 24th, 1847<p>

I am approached by the dragon's own will and she seems to have a look in her eyes that I cannot translate. She says that because I am the only mortal non-dreamer who has been able to see her thus far that she would offer me something for my 'loyalties' to her realm. She has offered to let me use her gift in exchange for letting her take all my nightmares in return. Such an opportunity should never be wasted, so I accepted her offer. I do not know what is to become of me now this deal is made, but I anticipate good things to come." B looked to his friend then.  
>"He didn't know that fate took a different turn for him. That's too bad."<p>

"Do you suppose she knew that he was to suffer this fate? Was it a trap she laid especially for him or was it a fair and honest deal?" L looked up at his friend curiously, wondering what it would be like to have his friends eyes willingly rather then having them forced upon him. Would he be more accepting of his gift? Would he be angered at being tricked? Was the journal's author tricked?

"The way I interpret it, I think at first it was an honest deal, but as the readings from before have shown, she does not like humans. Perhaps it was a ploy for her and she lied to him by telling him some false story. I can't say because I was not there."

"I wonder why she doesn't like humans?" the elder mumbled and bit his thumb thoughtfully.  
>"It seems obvious why something that would eat nightmares would be in a war zone, I can't imagine anyone there would sleep easily... but what does she have against those she feeds off?"<p>

"Perhaps she was hurt by them when she was alive? It seems to be that way. I feel almost bad for her. If that's the case, she'd be very similar to Xi and I in that respect, except she had no one to turn to..."

"Well I'm glad that I could be here for you then Beyond." L gave a warm smile and leaned up to kiss his friend lightly before settling back into his lap.

"I'm glad you saved me from that fate, Lawli. I would in all honesty not be here with you, sharing these good feelings, building these good memories." He gave a smile that was bittersweet and returned the kiss and pet his hair. He marked the page and settled into a lounging position and let his eyes close.

L took a deep breath and relaxed then, happy to be with his friend no matter what they where doing.  
>"I love you..."<p>

"I love you too..." He petted his friend's hair lovingly and adjusted them so they were both resting comfortably on the couch with the older on top and held protectively.

A smile spread across the dark eyed raven's face and he closed his eyes in relaxation.  
>*This is perfect.*<p>

The rest of the morning and a part of the afternoon was spent in relaxation in the library, neither raven motivated to move and content to remain in each other's company. Beyond's darkness grew a little more in that span and it was hungry for violence, craved it. It would manifest as a simple question out of nowhere.  
>"Lawli, do you want to spar for a little while?"<p>

The elder lifted his head and looked up at his friend curiously. It had been a long time since they sparred together and they were so equal in skill even if their strength didn't match up that there sparring sessions would drag on for a long time until one became exhausted... With no need to test each-others strengths further sparring became quite an uncommon thing to ask for...  
>"Alright..."<p>

B smiled and let his friend get off of him before standing up himself and leading them both into the sparring arena he knew their father had. Inside were comfortable clothes to spar with and he took light pants and changed into them. His frame had gotten slightly more muscular since their last sparring session and lean, just like the young detective's. He waited on one end of the arena and bowed politely when the older was ready.

L had left his sparing outfit looser then the dark blood eyed ravens but in this state the two looked almost identical. He bowed politely back to his friend, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.  
>"I do not intend to lose to you Beyond Birthday..."<p>

An almost dangerous glint appeared on B's face.  
>"To speak my name is to give me power..." His voice had taken on a dangerous edge. He approached him slowly, methodically. He circled him, sized him up before making the first move. He rushed in close proximity, kneeing the older's ribs before starting to back off just as quickly.<p> 


	18. Spar 2

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Mature Content next Part

Part 154

L moved back just enough so that the blow was not quite as harmful as the intent.  
>"A little rough today?" he mumbled, still feeling the hit even if it was well met.<p>

"Alright..." He swung his foot at the younger, being dodged the first time but quickly swapping to his right foot and this time making contact with the boys side, using enough restraint as to not hurt his friend, but just as Beyond had decided to hit L a little harder L decided he would let Beyond feel the impact too.

There was a grunt before B was thrown off balance. He chuckled darkly and recovered quickly, using his position to get a couple more kicks of his own in, round-housing him a couple times but only landing one before he caught his fall and vaulting back to his feet.  
>"Come on Lawli," he taunted. He once again circled his friend, mirroring him and grinning darkly.<p>

"Your being far too rough today Beyond..." Despite his words there was a little smirk on the elders lips.  
>"I will have to teach you your place." L swooped low and sent his leg around to try and hit the boy in the back of the knees but the blood eyed boy sprung away before he could contact so he shifted his weight to his hands and sent both feet into the boys chest instead, still not nearly with as much force as he could use.<p>

B used the momentum from the kick to launch himself into a somersault and land on his feet again. While the older was still recovering, he sprang forward and kicked the older in the ribs, sending him to the floor once again before leaping away. He did another quick mental calculation and continued his momentum to pin the older. An almost sneer appeared before B began a short attack of his fists.

On his back it was hard for the dark eyed raven to retaliate and after a few failed attempts and hit that was just that little bit to hard L finally decided that his friend had bested him this time.  
>"You win..."<p>

"Alright..." he panted out, breathing harder from the activity. He got off his friend and helped pull him up.  
>"Sorry if I hit harder than I meant to. I guess there was some stress I wanted to get rid of. Are you alright?" He checked his friend up and down, rotating and testing the areas of impact.<p>

The elder was panting heavily and he pulled the front of his shirt open so he could check where B hit him just that little bit harder where a bruise was already forming.  
>"Please don't do that again..." he mumbled, but the sight of L's bare chest sweating and heaving like that had stolen the wilder raven's attention.<p>

For reasons unknown to him, he could not remove his gaze from his friend's chest. He'd seen him panting like this plenty of times, but for some reason, this time was different. He reached out and traced the contours before taking the sweat covered finger to his lips and licked it off, shivering lightly.

The dark eyed raven raised an eyebrow at the actions of his friend and tilted his head to the side in thought.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked, still panting heavily.<p>

"You look so beautiful like that... it's unbelievable..." He placed his entire palm on his chest and felt his heart rate go up. There was a slight stirring below, yet he could not find a reason why he'd be reacting this way to simple contact.

L moved to put his hand over his friends. B could feel his racing heart and breathing now and it was only making those strong feelings all the more powerful.  
>"Have a bath with me?"<p>

Red orbs were bug eyed while he was letting himself sort out these new feelings building within him. He lazily trailed his hand across a bare chest, almost worshiping it. He shuddered again before looking at his friend and nodding slowly.  
>"Y-yeah..."<p>

Still not totally understanding what his friend was going though the dark eyed raven took his friends hand and lead him to the bathroom with the big, heated bathtub. Their last time here together didn't work out for the best, but L had already forgiven and forgotten that experience.

Unlike his dark eyed friend, B did not forget things as easily and he was hesitant for a moment before following his friend inside. His new feelings building within him made him follow his friend wherever he went. There was another light stirring that was out of his control then.

L begun to run the bath water and strip off his clothes slowly. He hated the feeling of the sweat that stuck the fabric to his body and was pleased to be rid of it.

Suddenly a little shy, B waited a little while before stripping himself, but not removing his gaze from his friend's. He took a few steps ahead and waited until the tub was full. The scent of the sweat on his friend had up until now repulsed him, but he just wanted him to be closer this time. He could not understand it.

The small behavioral changes of his friend did not go noticed by the elder, but were nothing serious enough to cause him any worry so he simply filed them away with the rest of the stray thoughts and observations.

B's gaze did not remove itself from L's nude form once. Without thinking, he leaned way in and licked clean a small section of back and shuddered again. His eyes seemed to get a little clouded with something else he did not understand. He contented himself with leaning against his friend and breathing in the musky smell.

L paused, slightly puzzled for a moment before shaking the feeling off and climbing into the bath, coaxing his friend to get in with him.


	19. Mature Part 10

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Mature Content

Part 155

The red eyed raven followed suit and faced him, not removing the older from his sight.  
>"You're so beautiful Lawli," he murmured after a short pause.<br>"Everything about you is beautiful..."

A blush appeared on the elder raven's cheeks and he gave a shy smile.  
>"You're beautiful too Beyond..."<p>

"You're beautiful when you blush. You're beautiful when you think... Everything about you is beautiful. I'm glad I'm lucky to have you in my life." He let his eyes drift up and down and there was another slight stirring.

The dark eyed ravens face became subtly more red and he knew now that he must look like a strawberry.  
>"Thank you..."<p>

Knowing it was not possible, but wanting to see the reaction and tease, B leaned up and over to his friend, giving his cheek a few gentle licks. His eyes widened at the semi-sweet flavor he was given.  
>"You really do taste like a strawberry, Lawli." He cupped his cheek and continued to lick gently.<p>

L begun to giggle slightly as his friends actions tickled and felt good. He put his arms around the younger and held onto him lightly.

Of course, while his hormones were in play, he was mistaking the saltiness of the sweat as something sweeter and continued his attentions, licking away the 'sweet' flavor that his friend now possessed.

L ran his fingers through his friends hair and just enjoyed the attention even if it was a little strange at first.

When the face was licked clean, he moved to the neck and chest area, closing his eyes and losing himself in the act. There was a slightly stronger stirring before it would become obvious to the older what was driving his friend.

The dark eyed raven could feel his friends erection pressing against him now though he wasn't entirely sure what caused it... perhaps it was the licking?

"Sweet Lawli..." he breathed, a slight shudder to his voice. His attentions continued, fueling his hormonal drive further. He lowered himself until he was seated in the older's lap and continued his licking.

It wasn't long before the dark eyes raven couldn't take the attention any longer without becoming a little excited himself, brushing himself against the other gently.

A breathy moan escaped and he lifted himself higher and pressed himself closer unconsciously. He started to lick what parts of the back that could be reached before lowering himself again.

L began to arch up and rub his body against his friend just a little more, wanting to feel him now he was just as aroused.

Another moan escaped before B pulled himself closer, making a slight adjustment before rubbing upwards and shuddering.

There was a slight breathy moan from the elder then two as they finally rubbed together properly.

B braced his arms against the back of the tub and rolled his hips upwards, shuddering and letting out pleasured whimpers as the heat grew.

L took hold of his friend's hips and used them to help him with each grinding motion. Quickly his breathing picked up and his heart started to race once more.

The younger raven rolled his hips faster and let his grip go from the tub back to shoulders, gripping them from behind. How it got to this was lost to the red eyed raven, but he figured the feelings from before had something to do with it. There was no turning back however and he ground himself faster still, freeing whimpering moans.

The older of the pair gave a light gasp and shivers ran up and down his spine as some of the white liquid escaped into the bath water. It was something Beyond would not have liked had he not been trapped in the heat of the moment.

The little extra warmth made him moan louder and press their bodies closer together, not wanting there to be any space between them. Held firmly in his bodily grip, he began to grind anew.

There were another few moans which grew louder and harsher as the feeling became more intense before suddenly in a rush it all came gushing out and left him with only a few more little rubs against his friend until he was spent.

B doubled his efforts until he came, moaning loudly onto the other's neck. He rode out the sensation, giving a few thrusts until there was nothing more in him before he was panting heavily and slumped against his friend.  
>*This is the second time today this happened... Is there a limit to these activities? I need to restrain myself...*<p>

L pulled his friend's body in close, still panting and slumped back in exhaustion. It felt good, great in fact. This only confirmed in his mind that this was nothing but a good thing whether or not their juices could be linked somehow to rape...


	20. Disney 1

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 156

"I-I didn't t-think that was p-possible..." he panted out, still feeling boneless and exhausted.  
>"T-two times a-already... It f-felt g-good though... b-better..."<p>

The other could only manage a small nod and leaned back against the edge of the tub to close his eyes and try and catch his breath.

B could not do much in the way of moving, so he only followed and remained slumped.  
>*What was this feeling? Was it love? I always have loved Lawli, but this felt different, like love, but different. It brings good feelings, so I guess it could be love?*<p>

After some time the after effects slowly wore of and the dark eyed raven calmed himself down.  
>"Let's have a quick shower, before we do anything else..."<p>

The younger nodded and lifted himself up and used the water to wash the white stuff off them both.  
>"Baths only seem to lead to good feelings," he mused.<br>"Not that there's any problem, but showers pass faster for us..."

"Indeed... they also seem to get us a little more messy then they do clean..." he pointed out as even then the tainted water seemed to want to make their seed stick to him.

"If we want to be clean, we should stick to showers," he stated, spot drying the area the tainted water made contact with them.  
>"The bath water does seem to make things more enjoyable, however..." He went silent, trying to remember what led to their activities in the tub.<br>"I don't know what happened to me earlier... It was like something was driving me to want to rub against you that way..."

"I don't know either, but it was enjoyable so it can't have been bad..." L mumbled and pulled the plug before padding, still wet to the shower and turning the cold water on, jumping under for just a few moments.

The younger waited patiently for his turn, still mulling over the events in the bath room. It was odd, but they enjoyed it, so perhaps it's not bad, but if it needs control from his end, he'll have to learn to control these urges more efficiently. He knew he could not let these urges control him to the point where it got embarrassing for them both and would result in punishment or worse from Roger and Watari.

The dark eyed raven hopped out of the cold shower and quickly begun to dry himself, feeling very relaxed and content after their short moment of activity. The bruise on L's side was a little painful, but he had almost forgotten about it until he saw it in the mirror again.  
>"Beyond, could you massage this for me later?"<p>

"Sure, I didn't mean to hit you that hard, honest. I'll try to make it more tolerable for you." He gave a small smile before making an adjustment to the temperature and hopping in, cleaning himself vigorously before hopping out again and drying himself off.

"I don't mind," the elder mumbled, once again becoming trapped in the maze that was his t-shirt.  
>"We have both had our fair share of bruises from sparring, if there was no pain you wouldn't learn..."<p>

"Yeah, but I didn't know my own strength that time. It's been a while and you said it yourself that I've gotten stronger than you..." He reached over and helped him into his shirt properly before redressing himself and giving his friend a hug and kiss.  
>"Thanks for the spar though, I missed having those. It's been far too long."<p>

"It has." L smiled and hugged his friend back tightly for a moment.  
>"Would you like to finish that book? Or perhaps TV?" The day wasn't quite over yet and L had no intentions of letting it slip by.<p>

"We can finish reading another time. I'll let you pick out what we can watch for now." He gave L's neck a nuzzle and led the way out into the entertainment room for television viewing, puzzles and board games as well as some card decks.

"What do you feel like watching?" L asked quietly, looking over the selection of movies curiosly.

"Surprise me," he replied with a smile. He moved himself to the couch and sat down in a perch, smiling and waiting patiently.  
>"I'm up for anything right now."<p>

"Though you made me pick the book as well I suppose I'll chose..." the dark eyed raven mumbled and slowly padded from one end of the room to the other, looking at all the movies available...

"Maybe I like getting surprised by you. I'm not saying I am making you do anything, but with you, it's hard to predict exactly what's coming, and that's where your appeal is. It's what makes you special to me." He smiled and followed his friend with his eyes. In his vision, he let himself be lost by the slight extra glow that radiated from every heartbeat.

L didn't say anything in response, concentrating too hard on his task. There where many movies in which Watari had taken some liking to for some reason or another yet very few of them stood out to him...  
>"There really isn't much here... But... there is this Disney one..."<p>

"Oh?" He nibbled on an index finger and continued to follow his friend with his eyes.  
>"Animated film can have its benefits, but they are rather... young for us, or more suited to girls. Either way, it's better than nothing I suppose."<p>

"The only other choice here is western movies..." the dark eyed raven mumbled and sighed.

"Spaghetti westerns bore me to death. They are the embodiment of a corrupt democracy that to this day still poisons the people with false hopes and wishes of a better future. That future died for many cultures because of that, you know? Worst of it is that it was many members of France and us British that did it. I'll never watch a Western ever... the embodiment of progress is disgusting."

"Watari would disagree..." the elder mumbled and ran his finger of the the mound of tapes.  
>"He has at least 22 different ones here... so he obviously gets some enjoyment out of them..."<p>

"No offence to our father, but if he completely understands the deep truth these films have to offer, he'd remove them. I'm not going to force my ideals on him however. He deserves his own happiness after all. I just cannot share his happiness for some of his ideals." He shifted in his spot and continued to keep his gaze fixed in the older.

"It brings truth to the saying 'each to their own' I think..." the dark eyed raven mumbled and picked up one of the brightly colored animated movies.  
>"I doubt he thinks on them to deeply, it may be that he simply relates to some other aspect of those movies... Regardless of either of your opinions, I for instance find them simply boring... which is a different opinion again..." L held up the video in his hand for the other to see.<br>"How about this one?"

"Sure. What could make this interesting is if we dissected this film to its root message, purpose or original intent. The truth is always stranger than fiction. History has proven that. I've learned a few things when looking up the historical uses of some of the plants I've worked with. I aim to bring some of those original uses back to the table and see if I can incorporate it better into my compounds."

The dark eyed raven looked at the movie again for a moment.  
>"The Fox and the Hound..." he mumbled.<br>"We could also try to guess what the morals and intent is before I put it in..."

"Sounds a lot more entertaining," B replied. He rotated himself and perched himself into more of a lounging position and analyzed the imagery on the cover first.  
>"It's certainly supposed to be a film about friendship amongst creatures that are supposed to be enemies. That's a start."<p>

"That is a fair analysis..." the boy mumbled and looked at the cover himself.

"The 'conflict' that will be a part of this plot, if the plot is a well written one, may be about something that comes between there friendship as they learn there natural roles... and the resolution may be when they come to respect each other and their individual needs as being both different and shared..."


	21. Disney 2

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 157

"Why would the creators of this film want a fox and a hound to get along? Hounds are generally bred and trained at a young age to track and flush out the very timid fox. It is certainly out of either element to forge a relationship, particularly between two male canines. If they wanted to try a more plausible story, one of the main characters should have been female. I'm not choosy about gender roles, but amongst canines, dominance and submission is the name of the game. You cannot have a male hound and a male fox get along. It's just not natural."

"Though saying that in captive populations there is also the possibility of a strong female leading a pack... Though even then male and female animals would have something to gain from a friendship... Perhaps if the animals were very young and raised together before their hormones and instincts did not yet have hold of them?"

"They are depicted as a pup and kit in this image," B mused.  
>"It is quite possible, but still... Foxes are very shy. I'm sure given the right circumstances the fox could change or adapt. Perhaps that's why the fox is depicted with a hound. Perhaps its an orphaned animal, its mother probably died by some means, likely a hunter with hunting dogs..."<p>

"I feel for the fox..." the dark eyed raven mumbled quietly; being an orphan himself made him a little sensitive to those who were also orphans for whatever reason.

"I know you do. Perhaps a message in here is growing up with odds against you when you have no family beyond the person who took you in. Perhaps this is in retrospect related to you. You were orphaned young, Watari has taken you in. He is going to have to let you go at some point when you are independent enough. Am I the hound? The opposing, but similar being who probably does have a family, but has been separated from them for some reason or another. Are we supposed to be enemies?" The thought scared him and he shivered.

"I do not think so... while we are indeed different, I would not say we are from completely different worlds... We simply have to much in common..."

"Is it only because we were raised together? What if Mum never tried to kill me and I grew up with this maddening gift? What if I grew up entirely independent of you and we were to have met under different circumstances? You would not be saying this."

"Perhaps not... but that is not something we will ever know or need to know..." L assured his friend, putting the tape into the machine and turning it on.  
>"All that matters is that we are together now and will be always..."<p>

"Yeah, thankfully you saved me then. That day I will never forget." He leaned into his friend when he sat back down and tried to get into the film, but his mind was too active with many things, primarily theories into their relationship, his work, and his recent changes.

On the other hand the dark eyed raven became completely absorbed in his friend, cuddling into him lovingly. He kept occasional tabs on the movie, but only enough so he knew if their theories were correct.

B ran a hand lovingly through L's hair and gave a soft kiss to the top of his head.  
>*What drove me to rub against Lawli in the tub? My mind was not working right, wasn't it? We both got good feelings, we were both tired as usual. I knew it was not possible for Lawli to taste like a strawberry, so why did I convince myself otherwise? Why could I not let him out of my sight for one second? Why was seeing him like that making me react in that way?*<p>

L lay nuzzled against his friend's neck and moved to cuddle in a little more. Tomorrow their work would start anew and while he promised to himself that he would spend as much time as possible with his friend he would still not be able to have this much affection until all of his cases were solved and his friend was happy with his creation.

*Can Lawli and I truly be happy, even though I know he's not going to live long enough? Can we live life to the fullest, whatever comes to pass?* B continued to pet his hair lovingly and shivered lightly at the neck nuzzle.  
>*I bet this is what Lawli feels each time I nuzzle him. It feels nice.* He smiled and gave another soft kiss.<p>

There was another soft nuzzle from the older in response.  
>"I love you..." he whispered, trying to get a little closer.<p>

"I love you too, Lawli," he whispered back, shivering lightly at the nuzzle again. He went into a slight lounging position and pulled his friend into a hug, giving him affectionate attention.

The panda smiled contently and lay his head on his friends chest, dividing his attention between his friend's heart beat, the attention to his hair and the movie.

Meanwhile, B's eyes closed and he felt himself slowly drift into a short nap, still laving his friend with gentle head petting and soft kisses. He held the older in a protective, but loving hug.

When the movie was over L ran his fingers along his friends side slowly.  
>"We were mostly correct..." he mused.<p>

"Yes... It's good to try out theories. Minds like ours need that stimulation." He shivered lightly and gave another soft kiss.  
>"I sort of felt bad that the friends had to part ways in the end. I suppose for them, it was better that way."<p>

"But they parted as friends and not as enemies, which I believe is the important thing... there were no hard feelings between them..."

"Yeah..." He let out a soft sigh and gave a small smile before pulling his friend up to give a soft kiss to his cheek.  
>"Thanks for always being there. I'll never stop loving you. Even if I should die tomorrow, our bond is too strong to separate us."<p>

"And we won't be apart for long..." L whispered back, "because I love you too much to not follow you..."

"I know, I'd do the same for you. I would not hesitate. I'm only half a person without you. You're the half of me that is and always will remain beautiful, loving, intelligent and passionate about what you do."

The elder smiled and ran his fingers up the other boy's shirt and along his ribs gently.

B giggled lightly and blushed.  
>"That kinda tickles," he said with a small grin. He gave a soft kiss in return and let his hand trail down his spine.<p>

"Good, because I love your laugh..." L mumbled and repeated the action.

The younger raven giggled again and curled defensively.  
>"St-stop! Heh heh heh!"<p>

The dark eyed raven tickled his friend gently more and more, wanting to here the sound he liked so much.

More giggles escaped and he tried resisting, but it was futile.  
>"L-Lawli! You're ev-evil!" He kept giggling and rolled to his side.<p>

Pinned beneath him there wasn't much his friend could do to escape and L knew that, enjoying his moment of fun before slowing down and letting his friend recover.

Red eyes looked to the older raven. B was panting lightly and slightly flushed and giggling still.

"You are beautiful you know..." the dark eyed raven reminded his friend, putting his head back down on his chest.

"You're more beautiful," he murmured, softly petting the raven locks and giving soft kisses while he caught his breath.

"We will have to agree to disagree on that," L whispered and kissed his friend's neck playfully.


	22. Yagami

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 158

"Is that so?" He shivered and unconsciously implored more of the attention by exposing more of his neck to him.  
>"I'm rather stubborn when I say what I mean..."<p>

"Not quite as stubborn as me..." The elder slowly followed the boys neck up to his ear and lightly sucked on it for a moment before working his way back down.

A soft whimper escaped and he shuddered.  
>"I doubt you're no more stubborn than I am Lawli. You're more beautiful. You can't say otherwise."<p>

"I can and I will because in my eyes you are..." A tentative tongue slipped out to taste the soft skin beneath him.

"N-no... You always were... you can't top that..." He shivered and ran a hand through raven hair softly.

"Not to me..." L whispered, warm breath brushing over the now damp skin.

"Nnh... fiend..." He smiled and shivered again, lightly gripping the hair and petting it still.

"You know that you love me..." There was another soft kiss and a loving nuzzle before the older of the pair lay his head back down on his friends chest once more.

"You're a tease, that's what you are," he murmured in reply, lightly snorting in amusement.  
>"Then again, so am I," he added with a playful grin.<p>

"I know you are, which is why it is my duty to tease you back."

"Is it a duty now? I think I'm offended." He pouted in mock disappointment.  
>"I tease because I feel like it at the time." He continued to mock-pout and huff out a breath.<p>

L just smiled lightly, finally feeling a little tired himself.

Not in the mood to leave, B chose to stay in that pose, holding his friend close and at last drifting into rest, letting his breathing slow way down.

They wouldn't even move until Watari came home later that afternoon, both far to caught up in each others presence to even notice.

The elderly male had made the assumption that his sons were in their room as they had apparently chosen to stay there for the last day or so. It was unexpected then when he wandered by the entertainment room and saw the pair resting on the couch. Their position would have been considered suggestive, but he was still convinced they didn't know much on the subject and would not discuss it unless brought up. Little did he know of their activities prior and how familiar this position actually was to them.

Their adopted father was however pleased to see one thing, that his eldest son's eyes were closed in comfort and relaxation. It was something he had never seen without the red eyed raven there and something he would never see in the future. The only time L ever felt he could relax was in the arms of the other.

B shifted slightly in his rest and pulled the older closer to himself, lightly petting the raven locks and letting out a contented sigh. Watari smiled at this, happy to see that they were so happy and calm together. Not wanting to disturb them, he opted to prepare their meal and deliver it in here for them.

The elder eventually reached for the remote and changed the channel over to one with the news on just to have some kind of background noise.

The noise did wake up B a little later and his red eyes opened blearily, looking unfocused for a moment.  
>"Hrm...?" He pulled the older closer to himself protectively and scanned the area, and saw their father.<br>"Watari... You're back early..."

"No... you just fell asleep..." L whispered and took a deep breath.  
>"We're on the news, well not us, but what we did..."<p>

"Really?" He looked to the television where Japanese reporters were covering several successful stings that occurred, including the OCD and poison murderers. The Chief of Police was discussing their efforts and how none of it was possible if it were not for the private investigators who offered their assistance towards the cases. Their influence also marked a more systematic way of dealing with crimes of this magnitude. Chief of Police Ohba had chosen a well respected cop, Soichiro Yagami as his replacement with positive hopes for a brighter law enforcement in Japan.

"Chief Inspector Yagami... hrmm." L bit his thumb and looked up at the screen.  
>"We did not meet him while we were in Japan... I wonder how successful he will be?"<br>"If the ex-Chief of Police trusts him as well as his colleagues, I am sure he'll do just fine." He shifted slightly and adjusted himself into a seated position and pulled him in close again.

"I would have liked to have talked to him directly, to pass ideas through him though I am sure the previous police chief did that just fine for me... I made sure to relay everything they would need carefully and I am sure it got to him..." L gave a contented smile at their combined efforts and looked up at their adopted father.  
>"What do you think of this Yagami, Yatari?"<p>

"He's very influential and experienced. I've never actually met with him face to face either, but from what information was exchanged, he sounds like his career is going in the right direction. I understand that he's married, but beyond that, I don't know anything. His credentials are impressive."  
>"Sounds like he'll take the police force far then. I'm sure his promotion was well earned. He deserves it if his influence and reputation prove anything." He ran a hand through his friend's hair.<br>"We did a great thing for them Lawli, I have no doubt about it."

"I am very proud of what we have accomplished with this group..." L mumbled and looked up at his friend from his spot on the others chest.

"I only hope that with a little more time we can change more law enforcement groups for the better... perhaps with enough of them learning the right techniques we can lower the crime rate of entire areas... I know for a fact any criminal in this area of Japan now will think twice about his chances of being captured..."

"That's very true. Japanese law enforcement in that area has improved significantly. I think the new Chief Yagami can even improve most of Japan's law enforcement overall." He nuzzled his friend and continued to listen to the reports from Japan, feeling a sense of pride for his friend and a growing admiration.

Towards the end of the report, L heard something that made him feel even better about there trip even if it was cut short: "Overall, crime rate in this area has dropped a total of five percent over the last month."

"That's impressive. Your implements are paying off already, Lawli." He gave an innocent kiss to his friend's head and pulled him into a hug and smiled. It was short lived as a light stirring occurred again and he had to let his friend go. He could not let this... whatever it was control him.

"If you feel you are ready for more time constrained cases, you can choose your next ones tomorrow."  
>"It would be good for you. I'll be very busy for the next week or so. I have some ideas that I've been mentally developing."<p>

"I would really like that Watari..." L mumbled and that same victorious smile crept on his face again. It was a rush, that was for certain. The thrill of the chase as they fled from his superior intellect. He wanted more, needed more challenging criminals.

"Well then, I can look over the case files inside my office at the orphanage tomorrow and let you pick the cases that appeal most to you." B smiled and nodded in agreement. Knowing what that smile meant, he could not help letting a playful smirk play across his own face.  
>"I can see those gears turning. You are going to handle this, no problem."<p> 


	23. Innocence 44

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 159

"I am going to enjoy every moment of it Beyond..." L mumbled.  
>"I want... I NEED to be challenged beyond what I have already accomplished."<p>

"You'll get that with these cases. I have no doubt you'll send every criminal you see to the places they rightfully belong. I have no doubt about it." He smiled and gave his friend another innocent kiss before his stomach growled.  
>"Interesting... It appears I've gotten hungry again."<p>

"Well, we did in effect skip lunch..." the dark eyed raven pointed out, feeling very hungry himself.

"If I didn't react to my hunger just now, I would have continued to ignore it."  
>"Was there anything specific that you wanted then?"<br>"I'm not entirely picky right now."

"I wouldn't mind something warm..." L mumbled quietly, still feeling a little cold.

"I can prepare something then. I'll be back in a while. Will the both of you still be in here?"  
>"Most likely. Thanks again Watari."<p>

"We can watch another movie while we wait, thank you Watari."

"Alright, I'll return in a little while."  
>"Thanks again Watari." B looked at his friend for a moment before looking at the television, watching as the news went to another Japanese show. He waited until Watari left the room before speaking again.<br>"Lawli... I think my hormones are awakening..."

"Why would you think something like that?" The boy asked curiously, not quite sure what had lead his friend to think that though having some idea.

"I wasn't thinking straight after the spar or in the bathroom. My mind was wanting to see you without clothes and I wanted to feel you everywhere. I've never thought like that before... I... I liked those thoughts... Is that normal?"

L tilted his head to the side slightly and chewed on his thumb for a moment as he ran through everything he knew about growing up, which, admittedly wasn't as much as he probably should.  
>"I think so..."<p>

"If it's normal, I shouldn't worry about it. I probably should try to control myself though. They are pleasant thoughts, but they are distracting." He ruffled his hair and gave a small smile.  
>"I don't want to ask Watari... I don't want to learn something I may regret."<p>

"I know your feelings for those around you are suppose to become stronger..." the dark eyed raven mumbled and laid his head back down on his friends chest.

"They've always been strongest around you. I don't think it would matter if they got any stronger." He pulled his friend closer and gave him a nuzzle.  
>"Our bond is unlike any other I've made with anyone else. I don't think that will change anytime soon."<p>

"I don't think it will ever change for me either... because I will always love you..."

"I'll never stop loving you," he replied, giving a soft kiss and petting the raven locks again. Another light stirring occurred, but he chose to ignore it.  
>"You're still more beautiful, by the way," he said with a smile.<p>

"Agree to disagree," L mumbled again and leaned up to lick his friends cheek playfully. He didn't mind if his friend's hormones only made him love him all the more.

"Agree to agree," he countered, returning the gesture with a smile. He ruffled his friend's hair again and nuzzled a cheek.

L purred happily and looked over to the TV for a moment.  
>"I'm so proud of us... we did so well in Japan..."<p>

"You get the credit. I merely assisted, and I was more than happy to do so. I'm very proud for you." He nuzzled again and petted the raven hair playfully.

"But it wouldn't have been so enjoyable, or as easy without you..." the dark eyed raven mumbled.

"That's a load of lies and you know it, at least where the challenge is. I enjoyed being there with you, of course; I always do. But you solved the cases there mostly on your own. You should be happy for that." His body was not agreeing with him at this time and it was in all honesty a little frustrating right now.

"Though there are a few cases you solved on the spot by identifying pictures from security cameras that would have taken time that was better used on the more challenging cases..."

"Yes, I volunteered my abilities then. I had a feeling you needed the extra help and only acted to help you as such for this reason alone. I don't regret helping you out then. I learned as I went along." He shifted a little uncomfortably.  
>"If I do pursue that path, I will do so as an associate of yours so that it will take the attention away from my eyes."<p>

"I want you to follow whichever path makes you feel good." L sighed contently and closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them once the thought process was over with.  
>"If being my partner or 'associate' makes you happy then by all means you are welcome to do so, but if you are happier with your science experiments then I will support you in that decision..."<p>

"I'm a student of many things Lawli. I am willing to try things at least once. If I like it enough, I will continue to use it and then work around it and through it. I will seek out all variables and go from there for the results I seek."

"As long as you are content in what you do then I am happy for you Beyond. I will never seek to use your eyes unless you offer them."

"Thanks Lawli." B grinned playfully and rotated his friend before petting his throat and hair.  
>"I'll only offer them when asked. You know that I am sensitive about them. I trust you fully though. You'll always have my trust."<p>

L purred in content, leaning into his friend a little.  
>"I promise I will never do anything to break that trust, at least not intentionally..."<p>

"I hope so. I'd be crushed... I don't know what I'd do really..." He lost himself in his attentions while thinking about a world without his friend. It was a cold and lonely one, more so if he was intentionally abandoned.  
>"It's scary to think about... I'm not going to think on it anymore."<p>

"You don't have to, because I will never harm you on purpose; I love you too much for that..."

"I just like to have that reassurance once in a while. I do love you too and I know you'd never do anything like that. I promise the same." He petted him more and spoke no further until Watari returned with their meal.

"Thank you Watari..." the elder mumbled as he sat up slowly to look at what their adopted father brought for them.

"You're most welcome. I hope that this is a better balance for you." B leaned forward and didn't move from his spot.  
>"Is that... Sweet Rice with a little jasmine in it?"<br>"Why yes. You have a good nose there."  
>"It's very aromatic, it's not hard to tell what it is." He have another few smells.<br>"It's not quite a Japanese dish, but it's nice. Thanks again."


	24. Innocence 45

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 160

The dark eyed raven smiled and attacked the food, wanting to get to the desert as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure what he would get yet but their adopted father always had something sweet for him.

B grinned in amusement at the eagerness in which his friend ate his food. He was unwilling to move from his slightly hunched position, but he was hungry enough that he simply moved to get his dish quickly and returned to his hunched position and picked away at his meal.

L even licked the plate before looking up at Watari with eyes that were pleading for the sugar.

"I think you might like what I've picked up for you," stated the elder.  
>"Let me get it from the freezer first." Watari turned around for the short trip back to the kitchen. B tilted his head curiously, but continued to pick away, managing to eat half before putting the plate aside.<p>

He couldn't help himself. The dark eyed raven got to his feet and slinked over to the door, looking down towards the kitchen. He was curious more then anything, but to B it just seemed like his sugar addiction was controlling him which was half of it.

"You'll get your treat soon enough Lawli," he said with a slightly amused chuckle.  
>"Come back and sit down." He motioned the older to return, patting the spot next to him.<p>

"But I want to see what Watari is going to get..." He looked back at his friend for a moment with wide and curious eyes.

"Alright. I'll let your eyes tell me how good the treat is." He giggled then and blushed lightly. He heard the sound of a door opening, closing and the utensil drawer being opened. Watari walked around the corner not long after and saw his oldest son peeking at him and smiled. In his hands were two bowls with strawberry Gelato.

L's eyes went wide and he had to stop himself from jumping on top of their adopted father in excitement. He followed close behind the elderly man, nearly rubbing up against his legs like a kitten.

The red eyed raven couldn't stop himself from chuckling then, hearing the sound of surprise from their father. From the pair of saucers before the older disappeared, B could tell it was a very special treat.

"Take it easy L, you need to calm down." The elder held the bowls slightly higher from reach until the room was entered.

The still quite small detective got in front of his father and reached up for the bowls, swatting at them and looking up at their adopted father hopefully.

When Watari reached the entertainment room, he handed L the first bowl before looking at the half finished plate for a short while before handing B his. The younger raven knew what was going through his father's mind, but in his mind, his father should have known by now of his eating habits. He took the bowl with a smile and nodded in thanks.

As soon as the bowl was in his hand the elder raven curled up there on the ground in his little crouch and takes the spoon, digging in and putting it into his mouth, letting it melt. His toes were wriggling and curling already and he purred.

Red eyes looked to the older before B smiled wider, taking his treat and digging into it himself.  
>"Did you know that Lawli's toes dance when he's really happy?"<br>"I've not noticed."  
>"It's rather amusing to observe." He chuckled and enjoyed the next spoonful, watching their father look at the older's toes wiggle and curl in place.<p>

There was a hum from the older, but he could not hear what the room's occupants where discussing. He was far too lost in the sweet taste to even notice.

"What time in the morning are we going to the orphanage?"  
>"I usually try to get there before 8, so to be adequately prepared, I'd like for us to be up by 6:30. It gives me time to prepare breakfast and get things organized and for you both to get ready for the day."<br>"Sounds good to me." He ate slowly, dividing his time between his treat and his friend.  
>"Thanks again Watari."<br>"Not a problem, my boy," he replied with a smile.

L ate slowly, unaware of anything around him. He licked the sweet stuff from the spoon, still looking like he is in heaven.

After Watari had stuck around for a little while longer then leaving, B moved himself next to his friend and ate his treat in silence, never taking his gaze from the very happy looking toes. He knew better than to poke the toes this time around and was content to watch them wiggle and curl in place.

Once L had finished he tipped the bowl up and licked it clean before looking to B again with a smile on his face.  
>"That was very enjoyable..."<p>

"Your feet seemed to agree," B mused with a grin. He still had a little left and offered it to his friend with a smile.  
>"Want to share the rest with me?"<p>

The dark eyed raven smiled and nodded, putting his spoon into his friend's bowl and taking the smallest amount for himself.

The younger raven smiled and spooned a small amount for himself, wanting the sharing to last a little while before he gave the remainder fully to his friend, leaning to lick away a stray trail from the side of L's lip.

The elder blushed bright red and giggled slightly at the innocent action.

"You look like a strawberry this time," B said with a light blush of his own, licking a cheek playfully and smiling.

There was another small laugh and the elder licked the bowl clean before turning on his friend and doing the same to his neck.

B giggled hard and licked his cheeks in retaliation.  
>"You will not win this one," he challenged with a grin.<p>

"If I remember correctly I did not with the last one, so it is my turn to win." L mumbled back, pushing his friend back to the lounge.

B's smile did not leave, but he was not about to let his friend have the satisfaction, or maybe he would, just for fun. He grunted lightly with the impact and let himself go submissive for now.

The dark eyed raven licked his friends face clean and curled up on his chest with a satisfied sigh.

"Enjoy yourself?" B asked this with an amused grin while petting the raven locks.  
>"I could have easily out-licked you, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. You are not so cunning as you might think, Watson."<p>

The elder huffed lightly, but was pleased with the attention so chose to ignore the challenge for now.

"We should try to get some sleep for tomorrow though, dearest. We have an early morning ahead of us before we can return to our respective paths."

L nodded slowly and pulled himself to his feet, stretching out slowly with a little yawn. He didn't want to admit it, but all this relaxation made him tired.

The younger followed suit before leading them both back to their bedroom before stripping and climbing into bed, opting to stay in his boxers this time.

As usual L changed his clothes into his pajamas, wanting to shield himself as much from the cold as possible before crawling into the nice warm bed next to his friend. It had been an exhausting day for him in many ways.


	25. Shame 2

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 161

B let out a contented sigh and curled in close to his friend and drifting off slowly into sleep. He had a dream that night that was not normal for him. It was very sexual in nature. His hormones knew no different and responded to the nighttime dream state as normal. As a result, he got rather uncomfortable when dawn broke.

The older raven wasn't sure what had gotten into his friend and after his usual hours sleep he still didn't know why his friend was pulling such a delighted looking face.

The younger was wriggling and squirming all hours of the night and letting out little gasps and whines. His hands drifted no lower than his stomach the entire time. He broke into a nighttime sweat then. When morning broke, he was panting and sweaty and unsure of what was happening, but the evidence was visible then.

L didn't know whether to wake him or not. Was he having a nightmare? No it didn't look like it. He wasn't sure what to make of it, in fact.

Red eyes opened a little while later. He was panting and sweaty and clueless as to what transpired. He looked to his friend and gave a confused look before shifting and shuddering in place. He lifted the blankets and saw the source of his discomfort.  
>"No... Not this... Not now..." He frowned and huffed out a sigh and flopped on his back.<p>

"Not what?" The other asked, still not sure his friend was so upset about all of a sudden.

"It's embarrassing... I don't remember what I was dreaming about, but my hormones thought it was pretty exciting..." He looked to the ceiling as if they had any answers to his discomfort. He didn't want to get good feelings randomly. It killed the meaning of it to him. He only shifted and shuddered again.

"Your going to have to be a little more specific Beyond..."

B frowned more and flushed with embarrassment before turning his head away and lifting the blankets to show his friend the source to his discomfort.

"Oh..." L slowly got up from the bed, holding out his hand to the other.  
>"Well come and have a shower, alright?"<p>

"Yeah..." With some difficulty, he managed to crawl out of bed and go to the bathroom. He kept his gaze diverted and he shivered a little in his embarrassment. This was not a comfortable situation for him and made it known through his body language.

"It's alright, I don't mind really..." the elder assured his friend and turned on the shower, running the water until it is the right temperature for the blood eyed boy.

The younger removed his boxers, hissing in discomfort, but keeping his gaze diverted and hunching over a little.  
>"It's embarrassing..." He hunched over more and hopped in when the temperature was set, letting the water run over him and trying to will the problem away.<p>

"Don't be embarrassed, it is obviously a natural function of your body..." L mumbled.  
>"Besides it is only me here, and I will not judge you."<p>

"It's embarrassing because this is the first time that's happened like this and I don't know what to do..." He frowned and squatted before hugging his knees. Any other given situation, this would not be a bad thing, but he was an early bloomer and didn't know what to make of it. The changes he was going through were strange and confusing.

The dark eyed raven nodded in understanding, not wanting to get into the shower and potentially make things worse.

B focused all his thoughts on the mundane and ignored his current embarrassment. It took some time, but the source of his embarrassment was gone. He looked down to make sure before standing up again, taking a breath of relief. With this done, he finally was able to clean himself, but the experience was enough that he would not look at his friend until he was comfortable again.

L waited patiently at the door with a towel in hand. This didn't seem unusual nor unsettling in any way and he just waited for his friend to calm down.

The younger hopped out of the shower and took the towel and began to dry himself off, still clearly distressed over the situation. When he was done drying himself off, he went to get redressed and perched himself on the bed and hugged his knees again.

The detective followed his friend to the bed and sat down next to him, not saying a word until he knew that his friend was ready.

A million thoughts were running in his mind, trying to dissect what had happened, what was happening and why. He was consistently running into walls. The only thing that stood out to him was his hormones becoming unusually more active than normal.

Eventually L edged closer after determining that it would be safe to do so without risking upsetting Beyond further and put his arm around his friend protectively.  
>"Did you dream of me?"<p>

The younger nodded slowly and looked away.  
>"It was a really nice dream... at least I think it was. It made my body react like that, so I can only assume it was a good enough dream to cause such a reaction." He hugged his knees closer to himself and closed his eyes.<br>"I love you and I only want us to share the good feelings. I don't want to see this every morning, if that's the case."

"If it's a dream about me then I don't mind." L smiled and held his friend close, putting his head down on his friends shoulder.  
>"I'm honored."<p>

B flinched lightly but soon relaxed into the embrace.  
>"It just caught me off guard... I didn't know what to do and it scared me." He slowly unhugged his knees and returned the embrace with a small smile.<p>

"But it's natural so it's alright..." the dark eyed raven whispered. He didn't know what his friend was going through and wouldn't for some time yet.

"It's natural to have these... reactions in the morning? How would you know?" If they were to continue to be like this for him every morning, he'd have to adjust and deal with them.

"I do not know that doing this of a night is normal, however I know that hormone changes can, in Watari's own words, 'cause you to dream about the ones you love'..." It was part of Watari's unsuccessful attempt to explain the issue to the boys...

"But I dream of you almost every other time. Not once has it ever made me react this way. It surprised me a lot. I will have to adjust if it persists I guess..." He hugged one knee then and looked away in thought.  
>*Will I have to ignore it from now on? Will I have to make myself feel good to get rid of it? Will I adjust?*<p>

"I'm sure this will not happen every night..." L assured him and closed his eyes, relaxing into the other.

"I hope not..." he murmured, still diverting his gaze. He didn't know that this little issue was the first of several in his new physical development that the older was only vaguely aware of.

"Well you can always look it up in the library..." the elder offered.

"I've seen nearly every book in that library and none of them contain any material on what I'm going through... I know because I have a photographic memory."

"Not in the restricted section you haven't." L reminded his friend, never for a moment forgetting the cards they had managed to get their hands on.

"Why would they hide something that is supposed to be natural? Oh wait... the same could be said for the answers as to why we share the good feelings. I take it back..."


	26. Innocence 46

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 162

"There are some things in this world, even natural and good things, that are best not being spoken of to others whom may not share the same beliefs and opinions... this is why Watari sometimes keeps things from us..."

"What if the answers I seek are in the same location to the answers we agreed not to seek out?"

"We don't have to look... it was merely a suggestion."

"It might help lessen the confusion for me at least." He unhugged his leg and edged himself farther back onto the bed.

L pulled his friend down so they where laying with B's back in L's chest.  
>"I love you."<p>

"I love you too Lawli." He rested his head. It was still too early to wake up yet, but he didn't care. It was quiet and he treasured this time.

The pair stayed this way until Watari came in with breakfast.  
>"Good morning Watari..."<p>

"Good morning. I see that the both of you are ready for the day. We can leave a little earlier than usual in that case."  
>"What's for breakfast?"<br>"Pancakes. Something warm as it is rather cool this morning."  
>"Jam?"<br>"Of course."

"Sounds good Watari..." L mumbled.  
>"May I ask that you please renew our restricted passes? We have some research to do today after I finish my cases."<p>

"As long as it's for research, then yes. I will speak to the librarian while you guys are busy."  
>"Thanks Watari." B removed himself from his friend and reached for a plate and handed it over before taking the other plate and slowly picking away at its contents.<p>

L enjoyed his breakfast, eating it in his usual slow and methodical manner, one little forkful at a time.

When half was gone, he set the plate aside before reaching for his jam and gulping it down in his usual manner.  
>"I have a few things I need to overview before we go. Does 40 minutes work for you?"<p>

"Yes, and I would like a quick shower..." the elder of the pair mumbled, licking the dollop of cream from the top of one of the pancakes.

"Alright. When you're both ready, you may wait by the door and we can leave for the orphanage then." B nodded and cleaned out the jar before setting the plate back.

Once the dark eyed raven was done, he moved to the bathroom.  
>"I will take a shower now..."<p>

"Alright. I'll wait for you." He edged his back to the wall and looked to the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

It was only a quick shower, which was unusual for the panda but he was in a hurry.

B was still lost in his thoughts, mentally perfecting some formulas for his compounds and did not see his friend when he reappeared.

"Ready to go?" L asked and moved for the door, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Yeah..." He looked down and hopped off the bed, following his friend outside, giving a small peck on the cheek before walking to the door and putting on his jacket and sneakers.

The dark eyed raven shadowed his friend, doing everything except he decided that no matter how cold it was he was not going to wear socks. Nobody was quite sure where the elder's dislike for socks came from, but he would occasionally wear shoes.

While he waited for Watari to show up, B rested his head in the crook of the neck and held his friend close. He was still slightly tired, but he would adjust as the week progressed. For now he rested his eyes.

As soon as Watari arrived the elder padded out to the car slowly.  
>"Before we come home today may we visit Bear and T? I wish to see how she is doing at finding him an appropriate bitch..."<p>

"I'd also like to stick around to check the reports and files for the people Roger hired. If there is anything out of order, I will not hesitate to fire people."  
>"That will not be a problem. Just be sure to remind me as I will have a full schedule today."<br>"Alright." B waited until the door was unlocked before letting L inside and following suit. He buckled in and lowered his head to rest his eyes more, taking slow breaths.

"Don't fall asleep Beyond..." L mumbled and rested against his friend, his head finding its usual place on the other's shoulder.

The red eyed raven made a sound of acknowledgement, but did not open his eyes. His head slowly lowered more until he'd all but slumped over, the seatbelt being the only thing holding him up.

The older put his arm around his friend then, pulling him in so he was leaning against him rather then having the belt dig into him.

B nuzzled an arm and did not open his eyes, having drifted into a short nap despite having made a sound he would not. Unlike the dark eyed raven, he was nowhere near his level of insomnia and was prone to short naps to make up for the lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry I have done this to you..." he whispered and stroked the blood eyed ravens hair. He knew it was his fault that B was slowly becoming more and more accustomed to little sleep. His own unhealthy habit being contagious to the boy he spent all day every day with.

The trip to the orphanage was faster than normal as it was a business day and the students would be waking up for classes. B was still well asleep when they pulled in, only woken with a gentle nudge from his friend.  
>"Hrm?" He looked around before seeing where they were and yawned softly.<p>

"We're here..." L mumbled and edged out the door, waiting for his friend to follow him out of the car before scurrying off to the door. He wanted to get out of the cold as quickly as possible, but even then his toes were completely numb and sore before he even got inside.

"You need to wear something on your feel Lawli," B stated. He looked down at his friend's feet.  
>"At least if you're going anywhere else that's not inside." He then pulled up his friend so his feet were off the ground momentarily until the door was opened again.<p>

The older nodded and kissed his friend's cheek thankfully. His feet where still stinging from the cold even now he was off of them.

Watari opened the door and let the pair inside before following them in and shutting the door behind them. B removed his sneakers and carried his friend to the nearest chair and sat him down and proceeded to massage warmth back into the feet.

L hummed softly, the warm feeling being comforting in one of his most sensitive and expressive areas.

The younger raven didn't stop until both feet were warmed again. He smiled at the toes as they seemed to enjoy the attention just as much as his friend did.


	27. Innocence 47

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 163

The panda's toes wriggled and he laughed slightly as B's fingers brushed over a ticklish spot. He was almost disappointed when the attention stopped, even if they did have work to do.  
>"Thank you..."<p>

"No problem." He smiled and gave an innocent peck to the cheek before following Watari to his office. He knew when classes started and was happy to wait until then.

"Watari, which case are you going to give me today? I would like something I can work on over a few days however I would also like some time this afternoon to visit the shelter..."

"I have a few that might pique your interest. Let me get them from the file cabinet." He walked to one of the metal storage units and unlocked it before looking at the case files within and removing 4 before shutting it and returning.

"Any one of these should take no more than 2-4 days to solve." B spotted a few stray insects, their numbers giving them away and spurring him to pursue those that were within reach.

"Beyond," L mumbled, somehow knowing what he was doing without even turning around, "I will sit with you in A's lab while you work if that is okay..."

"I don't mind." He pounced on a fly and looked at it for a long time before plucking off its legs one at a time.  
>"A would like to see you as well."<p>

L turned his head to see him torturing the small creature and sighed.  
>"Wouldn't you rather feed that to one of A's fish?"<p>

"I can do that when escape is futile." He grinned before delicately removing the wings and setting the body on the desk.

Watari found this behavior most disturbing and crunched up his nose in distaste.  
>"Beyond, why on earth would you do that to a harmless little creature?"<p>

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with it. There are billions of flies alive. This one is hardly a dent in their population." He went stock still before snatching at another fly and repeating the process.

"It's not about the population Beyond, it's about the thoughts and feelings of that individual animal which can now neither fly nor walk..."

The younger raven only gave an annoyed groan and rolled his eyes, setting the second limbless and wingless insect beside the first.  
>"I don't care..."<p>

"What would you do if someone came up to you and pulled off your arms and legs?"  
>"Bleed to death." L stated rather matter of factually. He wasn't trying to talk back to their adopted father or anything of the sort. To L, he was simply stating what he thought Watari should already know as fact.<p>

"I would bleed to death, but I'm not a fly Watari, and I don't care if it hurts the fly. They are only good for the environment when they are maggots. After that they are garbage..."

"But it is when they are flies that they breed to create maggots..." Watari tried to argue only to notice that the elder had totally lost interest, now looking in the file he had been handed.

"I said I don't fucking care..." B glared before removing the flies and tossing them into the garbage and walking outside towards the common room.

L followed his friend automatically, not really hearing or seeing anything. He was like a dog on a lead with his nose still stuck in his files.

Once in the common room, B found a couch to sit on and perched in a crouch, hugging his knees and glaring at the door they came from.

L looked up to see them not in the room he expected them to stop in.  
>"I thought we where going to the lab or the library?"<p>

"No... I don't want to be in there right now... Watari made me mad." He glared harder and huffed out a breath. There were a couple new students who walked in, but he ignored them.

L sat down next to his friend and wrapped his arms around him, their preferred 'not in front of them' attitude being lost over their completely open month together.

B leaned into the embrace and nuzzled what neck area he could reach.  
>"He knows my habits. He knows what I like and what I dislike. It irritates me that he would try to go against my interests by insulting me like that."<p>

"I am sure he did not intend to insult you Beyond." The elder assured him, but also made it clear that he was not going to abandon his friend here by gripping the younger male's hand.

"It feels like it. When people say that about the things I've always done, it feels like they are challenging what I believe in and it hurts." He unhugged his legs and rotated himself so he could nuzzle his friend's neck properly.

L wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him into a tight hug.  
>"People are allowed to have differing opinions and beliefs... Your allowed to have yours and I am aloud to have mine. Watari's may be completely different then yours, however, I don't think it makes him think any less of you..."<p>

"That does not mean he should try to push his beliefs onto mine..." B nuzzled the neck area more and closed his eyes for a long time.  
>"I know you wouldn't try anything to hurt me like some people have. You have my total trust and love." He smiled and gave a soft kiss to the neck.<br>"Can we stay like this until classes start? It feels nice."

"If that's what you want..." L whispered and took a deep relaxing breath, settling in.

The younger smiled before laying on the couch and pulling his friend on top of him, enjoying the bubble of peace and calm around them.

The elder enjoyed the quiet time just as much as his friend though it was quickly shattered by the roar of kids preparing for class.

"Sounds like breakfast is over now... Classes will be starting soon. Let us walk to A's lab and give her a surprise." He smiled before sitting up and gently nudging his friend off him. After this, he began his trek to the familiar lab area where their sister was.

L followed behind his friend, looking kind of disappointed.

The younger raven paused half way to make sure his friend was not far behind him. When he saw the somewhat disappointed look on his face, he frowned slightly and went to hug him.  
>"What's wrong? Did I forget to do something?" He leaned in to give his friend an innocent kiss to the cheek.<br>"Is that better?"

The panda smiled and took his friends hand, letting himself be led along again.  
>"Yes... much."<p>

"Love you, dearest." B whispered this into his ear before continuing until the lab was spotted. He knocked twice before letting himself inside, seeing their sister at work.  
>"A, it's good to see you!"<p>

"B! L!" The blonde chirps, almost skipping over and hugging her brothers before dragging them off to see her cage of rats.  
>"I have something so awesome to show you!" she chirped.<p>

B returned the hug wholeheartedly before letting himself be led further inside.  
>"What is it, A? Is it something new you've been working on?"<p>

"Hehe no... I made them by accident..." she ran over and turned off the lights, revealing that the white rats in the cage glowed slightly.  
>"How awesome are they! They glow!" L raised a non existent eyebrow curiously.<p> 


	28. Innocence 48

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 164

"That is certainly different," B mused. He walked to the cage and leaned in to get a better look.  
>"How did this happen?" He asked after a while of observation.<p>

"I don't really know... it wasn't meant to do that... I was working on a supplement that boosts your immune system, you know to go with everything else, and well... they glow!" The darker eyed raven looked even more curious then.  
>"Are they any healthier?"<p>

"Umm... sort of? Well they're not dead anyway..."

"How long have they been glowing so far?" He went so far as to open the cage and remove one of the specimens, handling it delicately.

"At least since 8 last night when I turned off the lights," she chirped.

"Curious. Monitoring them is best at this point. You never know what might happen if this unusual reaction persists. Although, I think it would be cool if humans could glow for a short period of time." He let the rodent climb his arm before he set it back into the cage.

"I am pretty sure it is neither natural or healthy..." L mumbled quietly.  
>"I would agree with you usually L, but they really do seem fine..." with that she flicked back on the light and sighed.<br>"It's only a faint glow, and they're showing no behavioral changes... they're just... strange..."

"They have my interest now. I don't think I'll have them out of my sight for long while I'm working. Speaking of which, I now have several new ideas brewing in my head. I'll need to write them down before I start any testing. When I see it in writing, then I can be certain if they will truly work or not." He went to a drawer and dug out his large notebook and opened it before beginning to write out his chemical 'recipes' for several different compounds.

The elder male had already sat himself down to work, keeping well out of his adopted siblings way.  
>"When I get it right will you be my human test B? After the glow stops that is... I don't want you to glow..."<p>

"I wouldn't mind, but I'm not ill anymore. I'm healthy again. Would it not be better to try it out on someone who is still recovering? Just suggesting is all." He looked up from his writings and to the rats and back to their sister.

"Well yes, but its just an immune system test and yours sucks... Besides if I give it to L he will die... Err... not because its bad... he is just allergic to some of the stuff in it according to Watari..."

"My immunity does not suck, it's just weaker than most people here..." B frowned at the blonde girl.  
>"I see your point though... I guess I can allow it, but only when your rats stop glowing."<p>

"No... I'll fix it before I give it to you... no glowing I promise" she smiled and went back to her work.

The red eyed raven smiled back and returned to his writing, mentally creating the finished products in his mind. This would take some time to perfect on paper before he could even begin to use the plants and chemicals he wanted to use.

L kept to his own work for the rest of the day, keeping his head stuck in his case files.

The rest of the day passed without incident, the trio working hard in the small laboratory until before any of them knew it, the day was drawing to a close.  
>"We missed lunch," B mused, looking up from his jumble of chemical formulas.<br>"We can go and see Bear and T. Do you want to come with us, A?"

"Yeah sure! I haven't seen T in a while... I get worried about her sometimes with her... err... mental state and all..."

"She likes working where she is, so that can at least put her at ease." B set about putting his notebook away and waited until everyone else was ready before he opened the door.

"But I thought she was okay before... So did Q... and then she went and did that... I just don't know..." A sighed sadly and followed her elder brothers along.  
>"She even sleeps at the shelter now to get away from Roger... How happy can she really be?"<p>

"Roger is an old man who cannot be truly happy here, that's all I will say about him. I think if T wants to live at the shelter, she may. I will ask Watari to send a better bed for her if that's the case. I want her to be comfortable at least." He led the way to their father's office and let himself inside.  
>"Watari..."<br>"What is it, my boy?"  
>"Can A come with us to the shelter?"<br>"I don't see why not, it's a good thing you reminded me. I almost forgotten."

"Thank you Watari." L mumbled and looked back to A who smiled gratefully.  
>"Have you spoken to T lately?"<p>

"Me? Not recently, but the last time I did talk to her, she had spoken to me about Roger and the issues she's been having with him. Mind you, this was before I'd spoken to him."

"Watari, if T does not want to go back, I want to her to be happy where she is. Can we bring a better bed for her to sleep on?"  
>"Well... I suppose, but I would like her to be with her peers..."<br>"She has no one else right now. I want her to be happy is all."

"The staff room there can be turned into a little bedroom and I am sure she would be more comfortable..."  
>"Plus I can visit her and Bear!"<p>

"I will speak with her in private before we go home so I can be certain she's alright with this first."  
>"I'm sure she will not have any objections. I would actually like to have a separate area for her to call her own when I get the funds for it. I know she's fragile, but she likes working there."<p>

The dark eyed raven followed their adopted father out of the room, his siblings close behind.  
>"We are all worried about her... it appears as though she does not speak to anyone about her problems..."<p>

"There are many children here who keep their secrets as such. T is no different than you, B or A. The pain manifests itself in different ways. Some choose to be internal, others external. Some develop little quirks and defensive mechanisms, others will shut down completely."

"But she chose to try and take her own life... If something is not done to make her more comfortable then she may try again more successfully..."

"She does not have long to live. I want her to be happy until that time comes to pass. She deserves that least." It was not often B made the mistake of revealing such delicate information, but this was the first time it was in front of his peers.

"B that's a horrible thing to say!" A scolded rather loudly, getting nothing more then a sigh from the dark eyed raven who already knew as much.  
>"You don't know that! She is strong! She will be alright; I know it!"<p>

"Well it's true..." he defended, still unaware he was really not supposed to be saying anything on the matter.  
>"Less than..." He felt his friend's hand on his mouth before he could finish.<p>

"Shhh..." L purred calmly into his ear.  
>"T is A's friend, you will only upset her..." he reminded gently and quietly.<p>

B nodded and removed his hand.  
>"Sorry about that... I didn't mean to go that far." He still felt A's hard gaze and didn't return it, feeling guilty for bringing it up. He also felt Watari's questioning look, but he did not return it either.<br>"I'm sorry I'm a freak like that..." He closed his eyes and refused to open them.


	29. Possession 1

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 165

The elder nudged his friend into walking again, keeping close behind.  
>"We'll talk about it later..." he mumbled taking note of how quickly A seemed to recover... Impossibly quickly... she was hiding her discomfort once again.<p>

The walk was a little slower, more for the fact B was guilty and didn't want to show his 'problem' to anyone else. His eyes were a very touchy and sensitive thing to bring up. He trusted his friend to lead him to the car safely and kept his gaze diverted even when they were inside.

L sat between them and quickly cheered A up properly, knowing that Beyond was better to allow to calm down.

The younger remained silent and motionless during the trip, trying to calm himself down to the best of his ability. Somehow, he only made himself feel a little worse and looked it when they arrived. He walked out and wandered off towards the building silently.

Seeing his friends discomfort Lawliet stuck close by his friends side. He wanted to cheer his friend up, but speaking openly about it now would only upset him and A both and he knew it.

B opted to put on a mask then and his expression went from upset to mildly interested as soon as he walked through the door.  
>"Things are looking alright in here," he stated with apparent interest.<p>

The blonde girl almost ran up to the counter to her slightly older friend.  
>"T!" she chirped and the tired looking girl smiled in response.<br>"Hey A. Hello B, L and Watari." she gave a funny little blush when addressing B, something she simply always did... B didn't understand it, but neither did she so it was alright.  
>"I found a girlfriend for your dog, I think... Well... she isn't on season... and she is errmm... Kinda cripple... But other then that she is the right size and everything... And Bear likes her... sort of... Well he keeps mounting her... but that's what you want right?"<p>

"Sounds to me like a good bitch, but if she's crippled, she may not carry to full term. May I see her?" He moved himself to T's side then and gave a small smile.

"Sure, Watari will like her to she is a pure German Shepherd... she is supposed to have really good lines and everything... I even have her papers... It's a shame really..." The young girl shrugged and lead them into the dog section of the shelter, now nearly at maximum capacity.  
>"I must admit I spoil her a bit... I feel sorry for her and let her run around... Her owners where horrible... Seriously... when they surrendered her I could have smacked them... they beat her until all her legs where broken and then we had to amputate because they where so messed up and she is such a beautiful dog..."<p>

"That's unfortunate," murmured the younger raven. He spotted the dog in question and was horrified by what he saw. She was in as bad condition as T had said, but seeing the damage like that, it was shocking. Her numbers indicated a very shortened life span and he frowned.  
>"Something tells me that she'd be happier here and not used in breeding. She's beautiful, but she looks like she's suffering."<p>

"Yeah, but she really likes Bear..." The girl mumbled sadly.  
>"I think I can get her on her feet eventually... Its a few broken ribs keeping her down like that... I admit its going to cost a lot of money to help her, and its probably kinder to put her down, but she is really loving despite all the abuse..." A took her keys and opened the door to let them in, seeing the dog struggle to get up as soon as she hears the keys.<br>"I had her on a blanket next to the desk for ages but, she took a bit of a turn for the worst yesterday and I'm not really sure why... The vet doesn't know either so where at a loss, she was even hopping about on her three good legs... I think she is depressed to be honest..."

B walked to the large dog and knelt down, gazing into its eyes. He didn't remove his gaze, trying to decipher her pain and communicate with her. His eyes seemed to glow and that weird mist appeared in his vision again, followed by a very strong lightheaded feeling. His eyes went larger for a moment and when that weird mist disappeared, B fainted, convulsing slightly.

"H-hey!" T yelped when the boy fell on her, catching him and pulling him onto her lap right away. L got down to his friend and immediately put an ear to his chest to listen for any scraping sounds that would indicate a lung problem.

In the darkness, B was fed memories of her pains. His darkness consumed it and grew a little more. In the waking world, his body convulsed again while the darkness fed on the memories he didn't even know he absorbed.

The young girl instinctively held him close and still to stop him from hurting himself while the dark eyed raven tried to figure out what was happening, but to both of their shock just as quickly as it started it seemed to stop.

Red orbs fluttered open some time later. B felt lightheaded and strangely drained. He looked around unfocused for a short while.  
>"Wh... what h-happened?"<p>

"You passed out!" T almost yelped, in a far less calm state then L appeared to be even though the elder's heart was racing.

"Odd..." He sat up slowly and closed his eyes, shaking his head lightly to shake the lightheaded feeling.  
>"How did I pass out?"<p>

"I don't know... you were breathing normally..."L mumbled and bit his thumb, watching his friend closely before looking back at the dog who now laid flat and still in its bed...

A didn't know what to make of the situation and directed her attention to the dog who lay unmoving began to check to see if it was still alive. B took some deep breaths and opened his eyes again, squinting slightly as the numbers were a little brighter than normal for a short while before dimming to their normal brightness.  
>"I don't know what happened..."<p>

L leaned close to the boys ear for a moment whispering quietly.  
>"You looked into that dogs eyes, and had a seizure by the look of it..." he whispered, immediately suspecting the boys eyes as the culprit.<br>"Now look at the dog..."

"I... I can't... Too bright..." The numbers for the animal were near blinding for reasons unknown and he could not look at the animal without closing his eyes and holding his head.

"You have to remember what you did." L whispered, not letting the others hear.  
>"A, is she still breathing..." To the elder raven it didn't look good, the dog was simply too still.<p>

"She's breathing, but it's like she's in a deep trance of some kind. I don't know what's happening to her or why."  
>"I don't remember... It hurts..." He looked away from the animal and took more breaths.<p>

"Alright... We'll move when you're ready..." he whispered again and rubbed his back. T was trying to squiggle back out of the way now she had realized how close she was to the source of her strange behavior...

"I don't know why her numbers are so bright... I can't explain it, but I can't look at her anymore." He started to cough lightly then. They gradually increased in intensity for a short while before B suddenly expelled an oily substance from his person. He shuddered in disgust and backed up slightly from it.

A looked at B for a moment then back up at Watari.  
>"You have to get him to the hospital..."<p>

"No! I'm not going to one!" He backed himself up against one of the holding cells and didn't move.  
>"I'm fine... I swear I'm fine!"<p>

"Just the Wammy's one! That stuff isnt normal! If it came out of your lungs it could be from one of your tumors!"

"NO!" He edged himself away from the crowd, set to run if pushed.


	30. Possession 2

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 166

L grabbed his friends arm and held him in place, the determination allowing him to easily overpower his friend.  
>"Beyond, you will either follow what A says or you will follow what I say and remember what you did, if you cannot I will enforce what A recommends for your own good... I will be here to protect you, but if you resist I will refrain from touching you for an entire week..."<p>

The younger continued to struggle despite his friend's words.  
>"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna! I'm fine!" He was feeling cornered and it made him panic and react as such. In his panic, another glob of the oily substance escaped, making him shudder again.<p>

"That's it, your going." L pinned his friend, picking his friend up and carrying him away.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME!" His eyes glared hard and focused on T. That strange mist appeared and disappeared before darkness enveloped him.

L was so focused on the boy thrashing in his arms he didn't even see what happened to the younger girl behind him until he heard the thud of her body hitting the ground behind him.

"T!" A was at her side, checking her vitals to see if she was alive. Her eyes widened in shock that she was in the same state as the female dog, who had not yet awoken from its own state. B convulsed slightly more violently in his friend's arms and expelling more of the oily substance.

In B's mind the beast chuckled.  
>"You have my power as we are one... Do you feel it? Do you love it? Their emotions, their pain, their memories... everything that is them... Hehehe they are shells... you can crush them like ants!"<p>

"I've... made them into puppets...?" One part of him was extremely confused, but the growing darker half was amused at this.  
>"Hehehe... This is just the beginning. I will master this ability... I will use it against my enemies!"<p>

"Oh their physical forms are useless... as good as dead... you can put whatever memories and thoughts you want back... even ones completely of your own invention hehehehe." The creature chuckled.  
>"You can make them think you're God!"<p>

This amused the darker half of him further and he grinned darkly to show this.  
>"How do I put memories into their minds?"<p>

"Memories, feelings, desires, pains, pleasures," the creature laughed back.  
>"Once they're back it will be as though they had always thought and felt that way."<p>

"Interesting..." Beyond chuckled darkly, already altering the memories he stored for their return. In the waking world, B continued to convulse, the process taking much longer because of the human intelligence. His eyes had rolled back into his skull and a steady stream of the odd oily substance flowed out.

"Remember you must somehow get back to there bodies hehehe... leave them like that too long they're likely to simply drop dead..." There was a smirk from the creature.  
>"Of course a way to stop them from taking you to hospital..."<p>

"I'll have to get my body back to them as soon as possible then. I have new memories for them. I know Lawli is going to fight me, but I have to fight back before my body gives out." With that, he began the process of waking himself up, knowing full well that his body will be too weak and getting to the pair is vital.

"Hehehe good luck puppy." It chuckled as it faded from view.  
>To L everything was horrible. He had his friend pinned down with a dog bed under his head as a pillow to stop him from cracking his head open on the floor. He wasn't sure what was happening to his friend, but he was scared, and getting more frightened by the moment.<p>

B's eyes snapped open, taking some time to refocus. He looked back to the pair on the ground and rolled over. He was determined to get to them. For the moment, the oily substance continued to leak out, preventing coherent speech.

L grabbed hold of his friend, thinking he was still in the midst of his fit and pulled him back over.  
>"Shh... lay still..."<p>

He weakly shook his head and kept moving ahead, vomiting a large amount of the oily substance onto the floor and shuddering violently.  
>"Nnn... Nnnh!"<p>

"Beyond please lay still... you just had some kind of seizure and you're going to hurt yourself!"

The younger raven pushed forward weakly, resisting and trying desperately to convey his determination to get to the still forms on the ground. He gasped before another large amount of substance freed itself. It was too much for his weakened frame and he fell down, looking with determination and sadness to the pair.

"You want to get to them?" the elder asked quietly. Watari had run off to get an ambulance and A was nursing T so there was no one to scold him. L slowly picked up his friend and sat with him next to the dog but still slightly out of reach of T, not wanting B to hurt her by accident should he thrash around again.

Employing all his will power, B dragged a hand over the dog's eyes, something telling him that was the right thing to do. As soon as this was done, some of his energy returned, but it was still overwhelming to him and left him panting heavily.

As B slowly felt better the brightness of the dogs name and numbers died down, surprisingly to even B they had increased slightly, something he had previously thought impossible. The dog thrashed around a little and whined painfully as its mind filled back up, though this pain would not be remembered.

B looked to T and weakly leaned over her and repeated the process before collapsing at last, his body over exhausted and unable to continue on its own.

The same painful cries could be heard from the young girl, but the dark eyed raven was only focused on his friend and immediately leaned down to check his breathing.

B's breathing was raspy and uneven, sounding incredibly strained. His chest heaved with the effort to get air, made more difficult with laying on it. The German Shepard finally woke from its trance and slowly stood up with minimal difficulty before slowly wagging its tail.

L pulled his friend up on his lap and held him close to his chest, but it seemed that the boy recovered quite quickly now, almost as quickly as his 'victims'. The gradual improvement gave the dark eyed raven time to look to A, seeking answers in her eyes that his did not have.

The younger raven gave a few raspy coughs before looking at the detective with a somewhat unfocused gaze.  
>"W-where are we...?"<p>

"At the shelter," L explained quietly.  
>*And soon the hospital!*<p>

"Ugh... I don't feel so good..." He heaved out more of the strange oily substance and shuddered violently. It was foul smelling and knew it was on him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I know... you had a seizure... try to relax alright?" He assured him and slowly ran his fingers through is hair.

"No... I don't remember... What happened before?" His memories were still shaky at this point, the events that happened being far too overwhelming for him.  
>"Did I hurt you?"<p>

"N-no..." L shook his head and pulled his friend a little closer.  
>"You just scared me..."<p> 


	31. Shame 3

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 167

"Sorry Lawli... I didn't mean to scare you..." He wormed his way out of the shirt he wore and wiped the substance from himself, tossing away the shirt and leaning up to give a soft kiss.

"I know...But you have to let A check you out now back at the orphanage alright?"

"But..." He frowned and looked to their sister. Not long afterwards, T woke from her trance-like state and looked around very confused for a moment.  
>"T, are you alright?" He looked then to the German Shepard who appeared rather happy, the numbers once again registering and seen extended by a short time.<p>

To the dark eyed raven T looked just as disorientated as Beyond did if not a little more so.  
>"Gee T... I didn't know you where so squeamish as to faint at vomit?" A mumbled quietly.<p>

"I-I guess my stomach is not as strong as I thought..." she murmured, still looking very confused. Watari returned and took in the sight before him.  
>"I don't know if any of you are feeling alright, but I took no chances and getting medical assistance sent here. What exactly happened?"<br>"I don't know Watari... I don't remember anything that happened..."

The German Shepherd hopped along and nuzzled B's cheek as if she knew him all her life, starting to groom his arm with her teeth. It was an act that made L a little scared his friend would be bitten and he pulled him away roughly, jogging some of the red eyed ravens memories.

B's eyes widened for a moment as he saw the large dog collapse and seeing a bright light, then a weird flash of a black beast before he was brought back to reality. It startled him enough to make him nuzzle L's neck and whimper softly.

"Are you alright?" L asked quietly, stroking his friends hair and pulling him a little closer and away again as the dog limps forward to groom him more.

"I-I think so..." he murmured, completely blocking everyone else out at this time, focusing only on his friend and the little bubble he'd made.  
>"D-do I really have to g-go into the hospital?" He whimpered again and nuzzled his neck more.<p>

"It's only the one in Wammy's Beyond; you have been there many times before..." And it was the one hospital that didn't make B's skin crawl for one very simple reason; his earliest memories of his Lawli where within that little section of the house, the elder raven always by his side to help him through. L however knew that this didn't mean Beyond wouldn't be difficult and try to get out of it if he could, but this time, he was trapped.

There was a huff of disapproval from the red eyed raven before he finally nodded slowly. He let go of his friend and lowered his eyes, slumping back onto his knees and diverting his gaze. He looked defeated, which in recent days was a rarity.

"I won't leave your side..." the dark eyed raven reminded his friend quietly, not wanting to upset him.

"I know..." he murmured in reply, still diverting his gaze. He looked to the dog and gave it a generous petting. He looked back to his friend and leaned his head on his chest.  
>"I love you Lawli," he whispered.<p>

"I love you too..." L stroked his friends back slowly and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to force down the lingering panic.

B leaned up and nuzzled the other side of the detective's neck, giving a few soft, comforting kisses there before removing himself from his friend and standing up slowly.  
>"I'm really sorry about what happened, but I don't know the events that transpired. If I hurt anyone, I'm sorry..."<p>

"You didn't... just scared us..." The detective had suspicions, but wisely kept them to himself.

"I'll wait outside..." B didn't say anything more and walked outside before waiting beside the car and squatting, feeling a mix of shame and fear. He hugged his knees and buried his head.

L didn't let his friend get to far ahead, still worried for his safety as much as ever. It was to strange just to brush aside. Something happened.

B looked up from his spot on the ground and sniffled.  
>"I wish I knew what happened... I don't remember... All I can remember is seeing the dog fall and a bright light and that's it... I don't know..." He shuddered and hugged more into himself and sniffled again.<p>

"It's not your fault Beyond, whatever it was may have simply been a misfiring in your brain due to being sick..."  
>*Though your eyes seem to be far more likely the culprit, but we can't speak of this here...*<p>

Watari showed up with A in tow.  
>"The medical staff at the orphanage are ready to see you Beyond. We just want to make sure you're alright, ok?"<br>"I'm not ok... my eyes don't make me ok... I hate them... they bring trouble all the time..." He sniffled louder and reluctantly stood up, stifling out a small sob.

"Seizures don't come from your eyes Beyond," A told him firmly.

W-what if they start giving me seizures? What else might happen if I get older? W-what if... what if..." Tears flowed and he started to cry. He hated that he could not remember what had caused his current memory loss or why he scared everyone. It was bad enough, but if his eyes were the culprit, and gave him seizures, then it must have been bad.

Slowly the older male leaned down and pulled his friend into a warm and loving hug, his toes slowly once again freezing and becoming numb, but this time he didn't even notice.  
>"I love you, I'll help you through this..."<p>

I d-don't want them... I'd rather b-be blind... I'd rather have a c-cane t-to guide me... I don't w-want my eyes..." His shoulders shook with his emotion. He was clearly upset and distressed over this issue.

"There is no guarantee it would fix anything Beyond..." L whispered and stroked his back slowly. They had been through this before after an incident as a small child where B decided to try to gouge his eyes out with scissors only to discover how painful it was and how oddly quick they healed.

"I'll sew t-them shut..." he whispered.  
>"A-anything so I don't have to see again... I'll p-put your face to memory s-so I d-don't forget you..." Saying this only brought more tears because he didn't want to lose sight of his friend.<p>

"I'd guide you... you know I would... but there's no saying you wouldn't see those numbers through your eyelids after some time..."

"I-I'm s-sorry... I r-really am..." He hugged his friend back before looking with puffy eyes to Watari and then to the car door. The elderly male seemed to know what the message was and went about unlocking the doors for them. He was shaking from the entire ordeal, still being rather weak from vomiting up the strange oily substance. A opted to open the door for them. B climbed in slowly, but did not buckle himself in. He only hugged himself and looked away.

L took it upon himself to put his friends seatbelt on and wrap his arms around his shoulders.  
>"You're right, I should wear something on my feet outside..." He tried to distract the other.<p>

Puffy red eyes continued to focus their gaze at the floor.  
>"What happened? Why do I feel so weak?" It was only just audible to the older raven.<br>"Why did I have seizures?"

"I don't know... Maybe A can find out for us or maybe your memory will return, but for now just relax..."


	32. Shame 4

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 168

"I don't like not knowing what's wrong with me, or not remembering anything... It just makes me feel more of a freak. It makes me feel like I'm too helpless, and I'm not..." He sniffled softly and closed his eyes, bringing up his knees to hug them.

"You are no more a freak then me..." A new tactic was taken up.  
>"Look at me, I barely sleep, I am years ahead of my own age in intellect, so much so that most people will never catch up with the exception of perhaps you and A. I slouch badly and have a bad back at 13 because of it. I earn more money then almost anyone. My name is 'L Lawliet'. Who on earth names their child that?"<p>

"I'm well aware of your name, I see it all day every day, just as much as I see Watari's, A's and everyone else I encounter... I know what makes you... you. I know what makes me what I am. I have never liked these eyes and I know I've tried to remove them in the past..."  
>*I'll keep trying. I'll find a way that will not kill me in the process...*<p>

"But your eyes are both beautiful and gifted," L whispered.  
>"Just like you are."<p>

"Agree to disagree..." he whispered, keeping his gaze diverted.

"As always." L gave his friend an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

B leaned into the affectionate gesture and nuzzled a cheek.  
>"Can I kiss your neck in the hospital?" he whispered silently.<p>

"If you want to..." L whispered.  
>"You know you don't have to ask..."<p>

"I like to though..." He broke into another coughing fit before more oily substance escaped. He shuddered and groaned in disgust.  
>"What is that?"<p>

"I'll have to analyze that when we get back B..." A mumbled, collecting it up quickly into the vial she had brought from the shelter and added it to the other samples.

B shuddered again before wiping it from his mouth. It left him feeling slightly more weaker, making him slump back against the seat.  
>"It's disgusting..." He leaned into nuzzle his friend again and closed his still puffy eyes. His body was still shaking, though it was now more for his weakened state than anything else.<p>

"It really is, and I have no clue at all what it is... Have you eaten something unusual?"

"I eat what Lawli eats... I've not gotten ill from sharing the same food as him before. This would be a first for me if so.." He took a slow, shuddering breath and nuzzled more into his friend.

"No, but perhaps your vomit is like this from something that you ate... Something oily... Have you been eating paint again?"  
>"A, he was 6 years old when he did that..."<p>

"Lawli would have seen me eat paint, and I haven't..." He shuddered and took a deep breath before going still.

"You never know... loads of people eat really strange things... Like peas... Who the hell would eat those things? Just gross..."

"There is nothing wrong with peas," stated Watari out of the blue.  
>"I've incorporated them into L and B's meals plenty of times. I've yet to hear them complain thus far." B's shivers increased in intensity and he groaned lightly in discomfort.<p>

"I think I'd rather eat paint then peas..." A mumbled lowly.  
>"Are you alright Beyond?" L whispered and held his friend close.<p>

"It is unwise for you to do so," the elderly male replied. B shook his head and continued to shiver uncontrollably. He was getting weaker and his mind was tricked into thinking it was cold, using energy inefficiently and weakening him further.

"Watari." L interrupted finally.  
>"Beyond is getting sicker..."<p>

The elderly male nodded and picked up his speed. B whimpered and gripped L's shirt as tightly as he could manage, surprised that it was not as strong as he'd like.

"Don't worry." L assured him and stroked his hair. As scared as he was he would not show his friend that.

B shuddered violently then, more violently than he had in the shelter, making a very pained moan before collapsing and not moving.

The dark eyed raven shook his friend's shoulders carefully as the panic rose.  
>"Beyond! Wake up!"<p>

The younger raven moved like a rag doll, his limbs hung lifelessly at his sides. Watari was pulling into the orphanage driveway then, which was fortunate.

"We must act quickly! We don't know what's happening to him." As soon as the vehicle came to a complete stop, he climbed out and helped L remove B's unmoving body from the car.

The older of the boys cradled his friend carefully to his body and made a run for the house, thankful for how fit he was despite his looks. He swung his foot at the latch on the door, opening it with ease before continuing to the hospital wing as quickly as he could manage.

As Watari had stated before, the medical staff were expecting the arrival of the red eyed raven, but were still taken aback by the detective carrying him in.

"What's happened to him?" Inquired the head doctor. The assistants were already moving for the older raven so he could set him on the bed.

"He passed out not long ago." L mumbled, laying his friend down in the bed carefully.

"Watari had told us he had a seizure and was vomiting. I didn't think he'd faint like this." With that, the head doctor began to check B's body up and down, looking into orbs that no longer appeared to hold any life in them, the pupils had dilated slightly. Despite this near dead appearance, he was still barely breathing, but it was so weak it was not immediately detectable.

The now frightened boy took his friends hand and held it to his cheek, his mask slowly breaking and tears begun to form in his eyes despite his best efforts to stay strong.

A respirator was set up to help him to breathe. Determining he'd also lost a lot of fluids due to the paler color than usual, an IV drip was put into his arms to get fluids back into him. Still, B continued to look lifeless. A heart monitor was set up and only then was there a confirmation of life, a weak, but noticeable heartbeat.

L frowned and continued to grip his hand carefully, not wanting to ever let go of his friend.

The head doctor took a small blood sample to run some tests on, handing it off to one of the assistants. A soft, breathy sound escaped, but that was all before he was strong enough again. In B's mind, the darkness slowly encroached onto him a little more at a time, but he was unaware, locked in a nightmare of L dying in his arms.


	33. B's World 1

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 169

In his mind his Lawli's body was laying before him twisted and broken. He didn't know who had done it, they where nowhere to be seen. Dark eyes where looking up from the ground helplessly at his friend, slowly losing focus and the blood leaked from his wounded stomach which had been ripped open so badly that Beyond cold see the inside of his body trying to keep him alive. One of the detectives legs had been torn away at the knee though he could not see the missing body part anyway. He was naked, shivering and his body was losing color.

"D-don't go! Don't leave me!" He hugged his friend close to himself.  
>"You sh-should have stayed behind... I warned you!" He nuzzled a blood soaked cheek and cried.<p>

"B-Bey-B..." The elder rasped out, blood coming up out of his throat and choking him.  
>"H-h-he-help m-m...me p-p-lease..." he pleaded, clearly not even knowing the extent of the damage.<p>

B sniffled and looked around, trying to find anything, anything at all that could possibly help him save his friend. He stood up, giving a soft kiss beforehand, and sought out tools to use. In this dream world, everything could be used as a medical tool of some kind, but seeking them out was a bit of a challenge. When he'd gathered everything he needed, he began his work, using his memory of anatomy to patch up his friend.  
>"I'll heal you, I'll protect you, I promise..." He gave soft kisses to his lips before beginning his task.<p>

L screamed in pain every time he was touched, each cry twisting the younger males heart as he did everything he could to stop the bleeding with varying success. He tried to tourniquet the boys missing leg to stop the gushes of red liquid from spewing out which only make him cry louder. He was visibly getting weaker even as he worked, but he couldn't stop.

"You're going to do this, alright? You'll pull through!" It hurt him he was hurting his friend like this, but he knew that if the pain was strongly felt, he was going in the right direction, no matter how heartbreaking it was. Time passed differently between the dream realm and the real world, his continuing efforts were taking hours instead of minutes.

"Ahh... B-Bey... Nnn! L-l-lov... y-yo..." It was easy for the wilder raven to tell what his friend was trying to say despite getting weaker by the moment, but that scared him. Why was he so determined to tell him he loved him? The answer was simple and it hurt. He didn't think he was going to last much longer.

"D-don't say that L-Lawli... y-you're gonna live... I-I p-promise..." He gave a soft kiss to his friends lips, cupping a cheek for a heated moment before returning to his task.  
>"You're n-not gonna d-die... I-I refuse... You're my Lawli... My Lawli!"<p>

As soon as B started trying to put organs back into place and stitch major artery bleeds, the dark eyed raven gave a pained gasp and another little cry before his consciousness slipped away. It was a bad sign, but in some ways a relief that he was no longer awake to feel the pain of such horrible injuries.

"My Lawli will not die... My Lawli cannot die... You'll live, you'll never leave my side. I'll always love you..." With internal bleeding stopped and organs finally set into place, he did a double check before the meticulous task of sewing the abdomen together. He winced every time the skin was broken, but it had to be done.

By this stage the detective appeared to be lifeless, barely breathing with only a faint heartbeat. His skin was cold and he knew he was nowhere near safe or even stable. He would have to find somewhere warm and dry to provide him with any chance of living through the night.

With this knowledge in his mind, B carefully and slowly dragged his friend along, fighting back tears with every pained sound that escaped. He looked everywhere, eventually spotting a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. He directed his path there and opened the room, revealing their old dorm room. He was slightly taken back, but his friend was more important. He dragged him inside and pulled blankets off his side to use as a make-shift mattress and set his friend onto it. He took the other and the pillows and with some maneuvering, got his friend into a position between his legs, wrapped up and cradled in his arms.

There was still a little blood coming up from the elders mouth and nose, but B was relieved to see that it now was a darker color, indicating he had stopped the internal bleeding and that this was simply what was left.

After what seemed like forever the body in his arms seemed to become slightly more responsive, shifting a little as if trying to make himself comfortable though Beyond knew his friend would be in a world of pain when he awoke.  
>"You're safe here dearest. You're going to hurt a lot, but you're safe here." He ran a hand through the raven locks gently.<br>"You're going to be fine. I love you too dearest..." In the waking world, a full night had passed with no sign of life until the late afternoon when B gave a small gasp and shifted slightly.

It wasn't unusual that the better the dream L got, the better B felt. What was unusual however was a stray thought that wormed its way inside his mind. What if he had to take care of L forever? He was so wounded there was a chance he would never walk, and with a missing foot it was even less likely. He would be depressed, probably refuse food as he always did when upset and God knows how long it would be before he would even be stable enough to leave on his own for any length of time.

"I'll keep you safe. I'll feed you, I'll protect you. I'll love you greater than anyone else. You'll be mine to love and cherish. I'll never let you go. You'll be safe, alright?" A stronger gasp escaped in the real world and a light shudder, followed by a very weak whimpering sound.

The boy in his arms gurgled and slowly opened his eyes. He seemed calm for a few moments, but slowly those same dark eyes became clouded with pain and tears started forming. He gasped, trying to get more air into his lungs and whimpered. It was torture.

"I know it hurts, dearest. I know, I'm not going to leave you or let you go. You're safe. You're protected here." He softly petted the raven locks.  
>"I love you. I'll always love you. I'll never let you go..." He looked around for anything that could ease his friend's discomfort, but did not see anything right away.<p>

All the weaker raven could do was cry softly, completely helpless in the other boys arms. He was suffering more worse then anything Beyond could imagine and the wild eyed raven knew that the pain itself could cause him to lose consciousness again.

B began to hum L's song for him, slightly out of tune, but determined nonetheless. He stroked his friend's hair softly, trying to ease his discomfort as best as he can.

The boy was still crying softly in his arms, but he did close his eyes and seem to relax ever so slightly while listening to his friend. He was weak, barely even holding on, but the song seemed to calm him even then.

When the song had ended, B gently lay his friend's head down and walked to another door that appeared and walked through it to the hallways of the orphanage. He left the door open, scared it might close and he'd somehow lose him. He spent what felt like an eternity in these hallways before a door was made visible to him. He opened it and found a larger version of the kitchen with a lot of cupboards and drawers. He needed to ease his friend's pain, so sought out medicine for his friend.

Now alone, B could hear his friends cries echoeing through his head. He could die any moment without him and he was scared that by the time he got back death would have taken him. Still, he was suffering and if he wasn't relieved somehow he would die anyway from simply exhausting himself in his feeble state. B opened a drawer and was surprised when it contained syringes of various sizes, but in a dream anything seems possible, even the appearance of one of A's medicine fridges filled with vial after vial of Morphine right behind him.

He removed one syringe and looked behind him to see the familiar fridge. He opened it to see Morphine syringes. Not taking any chances, he removed 4 of them and carried them back a much shorter distance before he was able to return to his friend. He looked him up and down, scared he may have been left behind, but a pained cry told him he was still alive. Relief washed over him and he went to his side, giving his friend no warning before injecting the needle and administering the medicine.


	34. B's World 2

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

A/N: Mature Content next Part

Part 170

The older was in so much pain he didn't even feel the injection however and only opened his eyes to look up at Beyond fearfully. The medicine quickly begun to take effect, dulling his mind and the pain along with it and causing him to become even more confused than he already was.

"You're safe. You're not in any danger, dearest. I'm here. I'll protect you..." He gave a soft kiss to his friend's head and petted him softly, holding him close to his chest and allowing the older to listen to his heartbeat.

Slowly Lawliet relaxed into his friend's arms as the pain became less and less intense. B wasn't sure how long it would last but at least he seemed to be more comfortable now. Soon he would have to re-check his broken body, which was a thought that scared him. What if he found a hidden injury that would claim his life? What if the wounds where infected? He already knew there would be things he missed, he could see right now that the boy's left hand was swelling slightly and most likely broken.

A short time had passed before Beyond took to re-checking his friend's broken form, laying him down, but keeping him as comfortable as possible. He ran his hands over the broken form carefully, feeling out anything out of place or still broken on his friend's neck, chest, arms and the remaining leg. He frowned, knowing there was more damage internally than externally. With the front half assessed, he rolled him to his side as carefully as he could manage, wincing at the cries that escaped. He repeated the process on the back, feeling some vertebrae that were completely out of place, indicating his friend might not have any control of his lower body functions. He was saddened at this, but was determined that whatever came to pass, he would keep his friend safe and protected.

He set his friend back down and moved himself beside him. He knew that right now the dulled pain also dulled his friend's reasoning ability, but he also knew his friend would have to eat sooner or later. He'd have to find a means to do so until then. He would not let himself leave his friend's side for the time being.

Even now the older raven's body hurt and all he seemed to want to do was curl up with Beyond, but he couldn't move, any attempts he had at doing so only made him cry in pain.  
>"B-b... w-what h-hape...nd..."<p>

"I don't know... I found you mangled almost beyond repair. I had to patch you up and bring you back to Wammy's with me. Why did you follow me? I told you to stay behind and wait for me."

"B-eca...be... yo-your m... my... l-lov... love y-you..." It didn't make much sense but, B seemed to understand it nonetheless.

"I know, and I love you too, I'll always love you, but this one time, I really wanted you to stay behind. It was too dangerous for you..." He looked at the lower half of his friend and frowned.  
>"I believe you have lost all lower body functions. There are two broken vertebrae and you only have one leg left. I'm really sorry, dearest."<p>

"W-wha? n-no... I... I c-ca..." L tried his hardest to sit up and gave a howl of pain, but didn't stop. He needed to see what had happened to him. Why he was in so much pain.

"You'll open your abdominal wounds! Don't move, please..." He used his arms to restrain his friend as much as he could.  
>"You're not in a good position to be moving right now. I'll help you move, but you have to promise me that you'll not move again, alright?"<p>

"N-no! I..." L struggled slightly. It had been something B foresaw as his friend was confused from both the injuries and pain and now the drugs that where keeping him from being in so much pain. "W-what h-h-... hap? I... N-nee-d to s-se..see..."

B continued to restrain his friend before telling him what happened.  
>"I told you already. When I found you, you were mangled to near death Lawli. Your digestive system was almost strewn outside of you, your arms looked bruised and your left wrist has internal damage. Your right leg is completely missing and you have two vertebrae that are displaced so badly that you may not have any mobility or function in your lower body anymore. I spent the better part of 4 hours repairing the damage as best as I could, but you're still injured. Alive, but injured."<p>

The detective began to sob softly and let himself fall limp in his friends arms. He was scared, in shock and so sore. Nothing made sense to him. He couldn't remember anything that happened.

"I'm truly sorry you went through all this my love, but you should have stayed behind. You were safe here. You would not be like this. I'll always love you, regardless of how damaged you are. I'll never stop loving you. You are beautiful to me. You'll always be beautiful to me." He continued to kiss his friend's head comfortingly, finding more and more that having his friend this dependent on him somewhat of a turn-on. It pleased his more primal side.

While the idea was calming and attractive to the wild eyed raven it was frightening and miserable to L. The idea of not being able to fend for himself was something he never imagined and his sad whimpers and sobs reflected that perfectly.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, dearest, but you did this to yourself. I only regret not being there to protect you when it happened." He carefully cradled his friend closer to himself, wiping away the tears.  
>"If it had to be anyone else, dearest, I know you'd end your life. I'm glad that I'm the one here to help you get better and take care of you. If I was in the same predicament, I know you'd do the same for me. I love you Lawli. Always know this.."<p>

"I-I d-dont... w-wan-want t-to l-li-ve l-like t-this... B-Bey...ond..." He rasped, still sick with the taste of blood and confused.  
>"D-don-don't..." He wasn't thinking about how upset Beyond would be if he died, his mind was too heavily fogged to see beyond the pain.<br>"J-jus...t... k-kill m-me..."

"No, Lawli... I'm not going to kill you. It would crush me if you died on me. I saved your life! I gave you another chance. I don't want to lose you. I'm not going to lose you..." He didn't let up his comforting attentions once, looking up and down and again checking for any further damage or repair.

There where a few more soft sobs from the elder. B couldn't blame him for being upset with the amount of damage his body had taken and how much pain he was in.

B lay his friend down fully once more, propping the pillows to support his friend in a comforting position. He leaned over his friend and looked into the pained and sad face.  
>"You're not going to lose anything Lawli. Your mind is too powerful and your too beautiful to let me lose you." He leaned in to clean the tears and blood away, gently licking away the salty fluids.<p>

L shivered and almost leaned into the touch even though even as gentle as it was a little pain could not be avoided.

B continued his attentions until L's face was cleaned of the blood and tears. When this was done, he placed tender kisses, conveying his unconditional love to his friend, regardless of how terrible L felt otherwise.  
>In the waking world, B arched his back slightly and made a breathy sound before going still once more.<p>

The dark eyed raven reached up and clung onto his friends shirt weakly with his broken hand. He wanted to be comforted by the other male.


	35. Mature Part 11

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

A/N: Mature Content. Dream rape.

Part 171

Being careful not to hurt him at first, B only kissed his friend's cheek and lips tenderly. As the kisses slowly became more heated, he let his path trail to the neck area, cleaning it first before unconsciously aiming for the sensitive spots.

There where soft whimpers of pain that escaped, but Beyond could still hear a few weak, breathy sounds he barely recognized as his friend, but still sounded pleasured even if only slightly.

Something in his mind wanted his friend to feel good, even if he knew he could not respond below the point of paralysis. He continued his gentle lip attacks seeking to remove the pain and replace it with only pleasured sounds. Endorphins would be released and act like a natural pain relief for the older. The better he made L feel, the less pain he'd have to endure. At least, this was what he told himself, but his body was telling him otherwise.

"W-wha...Ar-are y-you?" L breathed out painfully. Talking hurt him, but then just breathing hurt so it wasn't something he could handle.

The younger didn't respond, his hormones taking their grip on him and controlling him. He didn't stop attacking the sensitive locations before straddling the older and softly petting hair as he continued.

The detective was looking up at the wild eyed raven with some combination of confusion, fear and deep sadness. He was completely helpless. Beyond could do anything he wanted and he could do nothing to stop it.

Soon enough, the physical reaction signifying his need would make itself known to the older, pressing lightly against his abdomen. The light friction caused Beyond to moan lightly and in response, rub slightly and shiver.

L could not feel anything from his own member, but it was indeed swelling without his knowledge. He gave another soft cry, this time in adulteration as much as anything else.

Out of instinct, he began to rub his friend's erection gently, still attacking the sensitive locations. The one behind L's ear was found and nibbled gently before pressure was increased. He'd slowly started to put himself between his friend's legs as these attentions continued.

There where a few soft whines. L couldn't feel anything below his waist and it was distressing him more and more as time went on, even with the gentle attention.

Beyond was blind to his friend's distress, completely lost in his hormones. He stopped rubbing his friend then and went into a kneeling position, his lust clouded mind guiding him to start removing L's and his jeans and boxers and leaning forward once more. Letting his hormones guide him, he made some adjustments before he was between his friend's legs and rubbing himself between the flesh there.

The boy beneath him continued to cry and whimper. He hated that he didn't understand what was going on! To him, this was the worst possible outcome!

The younger raven then began to seek out the anal cavity, pressing forward when he thought it was found. His lust clouded mind was not thinking of his friend's comfort, and was unable to hear his friend's cries. He gripped himself and continued his search, adjusting and pressing forward.

The older was crying out loudly, but it only served to turn the wild raven on. He was completely in his control.

It was a little time later before he pressed forward, met with some resistance before he suddenly found himself in a warm and very tight space. He pressed forward still, shivering with the new sensation. Soon he felt L's thighs against him, telling him he was now sheathed completely in his friend's body. It was surprising and he voiced it breathlessly.  
>"Inside... All the way..."<p>

L gave a loud whine, but said nothing. He couldn't feel it which to him was the most distressing thing of all. His legs where also dead weight, being unable to move them out of the way.

Making an adjustment, B slowly withdrew himself before pressing ahead with a light grunt. He repeated this process, gradually increasing his speed and feeling the pleasurable sensation get stronger with each new piston motion.

The elder responded only to the pain the movement caused, but Beyond convinced himself somehow they where cries of pleasure as much as pain.

It was a far more strenuous task and he found himself sweating and panting harder, each one accented with a moan. The tightness around him was too much and he didn't last long, bucking hard and straining himself into his friend, moaning loudly. He gave a few more thrusts before settling against his friend, panting and shivering lightly.

In the waking world, B was squirming in his sheets before he began to rub himself, arching and giving soft moans before he shuddered and went completely still. There was a slight breathy, "Lawli..." before he went relaxed.

The real L was not quite sure what to make of this, but decided to clean him up and make it look as though nothing ever happened for Beyond's sake.  
>In the dream however the detective remained helpless before his friend.<p>

To the younger raven's surprise, he was still hard when he tried to remove himself. He tilted his head curiously, but determined that it was best to continue until he was soft again. With this mindset in place, he began to repeat the process anew, heedless of his friend's discomfort. He gripped his friend and pumped him lightly, letting the pleasure slowly build once more.

The boy screamed beneath him, the Morphine sadly wearing off and the pain returning.

His darker half forbade the pain from returning and glared at him before giving another Morphine shot, smirking darkly before returning to his 'task'.

Unfortunately it seemed to take longer this time, the detective screaming out weakly over and over again with each thrust as the pressure and the movement moved his damaged internal organs.

Beyond was not happy with this and willed his friend to not feel pain, or at best, feel less pain than he was and try to allow some of the good feelings manifest instead. Still, he did not stop in his actions, intent on his goal.

L seemed to fall still, his body falling limp against the pillows and blankets and vomit coming up his throat and choking him as his friend filled him once more.

His body reacted on instinct. He pulled out completely and rolled the detective to his side to remove the vomit from his friend's throat. There was a slight hiss as the pain from removing himself registered, but he ignored it. He opted then to roll his friend over before entering him again, shivering before continuing his task, but monitoring him this time, at least subconsciously.

The whines and cries had stopped and L's eyed just looked off into space, dull and glazed over. Even so Beyond was thankful the pained noises had stopped from the dependent other.

He drove in harder when he felt the familiar heat rise in him, letting it built to a second climax that left him shaking. He pulled out again, this time thankful to see he was not longer hard this time. He rolled his friend over and looked into his eyes. It took a long time to figure out this look as it was foreign to him. He summed it up to depression and his own expression changed then.  
>"It would have hurt you more if you felt it, this I'm positive, love." He took his friend's still needy erection and stroked him until he came unknowingly.<p>

There was a small gurgle and he begun to vomit more up, almost in time with himself coming. He tried to speak, but nothing came up, pain and sadness clouding everything.


	36. B's World 4

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

A/N: To the loyal anon who has reviewed thus far, I am grateful for your feedback, but I assure you, this is an AU and not a part of canon. His new abilities that are not just seeing death numbers are unique to us and are of our creation. Thank you for reviewing this far!

Part 172

The younger raven held his friend close to himself.  
>"I didn't mean to hurt you Lawli. I lost control of myself again, I have no excuse and I know I hurt you. I'm truly sorry, I really am, dearest. I meant everything before I went awry." He did another check for any further damage from the activity, frowning when a few internal bleeding wounds were opened.<p>

Big dark blotches had appeared on L's left side, blood pooling under the skin. There where a few very weakened gasps from the tired boy before his eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a near stop, undetectable by the younger at first.

A soft humming tune escaped, the one his Lawli always played to him. It was still out of key, but he persisted, holding his friend close, uttering his apologies endlessly. It was a while into the song that he noticed his friend was not being responsive and shook the shoulders lightly and not getting a response.  
>"Lawli...?" He shook the shoulders once more.<br>"Lawli...?"

L was slowly bleeding out on the inside, none of it spilling to the ground, but as soon as B looked him over the purple blotch was immediately obvious, a stitch on the inside B had so carefully put there had broken open from the rough movements. He couldn't respond, consciousness once again gone.

With a shaken confidence, he knew what he had to do. He materialized a scalpel from nowhere and cut into his friend without warning to let the blood drain out and so he could have access to the wounds inside.  
>In the waking world, B was whimpering and scratching at his eyes.<p>

It was midnight and the real L tried to calm his friend, climbing into the bed next to his friend and holding him close.  
>"You're alright... I'm here..."<br>In the dream L's words seemed to seep through, making the dream L breath some quiet and raspy words B couldn't make out.

"Don't waste your words, my love." He gave another Morphine shot, but not all at once. He continued to cut open his friend until the section of intestines were available to him. He began to dig as much as he could before the damage was found. With this, he removed his hands and looked for something to sew his friend back together.

L seemed to go further away with every passing moment and Beyond knew he didn't have long. In the dream they're numbers only names, but it didn't seem strange to him. Something else that should have seemed strange, but didn't was the First Aid kit under his bed suddenly becoming visible.

His head tilted curiously at seeing the First Aid kit, positive that it was left in the kitchen before. He shook the thought away before reaching for it and procuring the items he would need to patch his friend back together.  
>"I'll fix the damage I made. You're going to be alright again, I promise." With this spoken, he removed the tools and began his healing task anew.<p>

"B... B..." his consciousness seemed to return a little though his mind was completely gone from his injuries and too much Morphine.

It took another 2 hours to patch every opened wound, but it was worth it. He cleaned the wounds and closed the cut he made and let his friend lay down to recover. A headache freed itself from nowhere. He hissed and shook the feeling, wondering where it had come from.  
>In the waking world, B whimpered again his eyes moved.<p>

"Does your head hurt?" L asked his friend quietly, running his fingers through his hair. There were tears in the panda's eyes. All he had done for three days now was worry... and it got worse... it was drawing closer and closer to Christmas...

The headache in B's dream world was getting stronger and stronger, forcing him to collapse to the ground and hold his head.  
>In the waking world, B started to whimper louder and shift in bed.<p>

L cried and held his friend close, it was already depressing enough this close to Christmas, but with his friend sick he wasn't sure he could ever be this miserable.  
>While the real detective cried the one in the dream world slowly died, the headache preventing the raven from treating him.<p>

"L-Lawli... I'm s-so sorry... I really am..." He cried out when another wave of pain took over him. He crawled weakly to his friend's side and held onto him, freeing tears while he let his friend go.

In reality, Beyond was starting to shed tears of his own, whimpering and sniffling for the loss he had convinced himself was very real.

Somehow in the dream world the connection to his friend fed him, starting with a faint little gasp and shivering. It was as though his heart had become one with the younger's and pumped weakly along with his.

The pain subsided slightly, but B did not leave his side, whispering his apologies and sentiments while nuzzling his shoulder. He gave soft kisses and closed his eyes.

The color seemed to come back to his friends cheeks the more he touched them. The gentle and more loving the contact with L became, the more he seemed to revive and the more the pain seemed to subside. It was an odd feeling, but one that was comforting. He was giving life back to his friend. His friend was depending on him for each breath.

A stray thought came into his mind while he was figuring this out. If Lawli was now dependent on him for life, would he also be dependent on him for sustenance? It was a curious thought and one he would test, but the relief was there. He was saving his friend and giving life back to him.  
>In reality, the whimpers slowed to a complete stop before his breathing evened out again.<p>

Finally a breathy little moan escaped the body in his arms as it begun to come good. The injuries where still clear, but as long as he was close 'Lawli' seemed to make small recoveries one at a time; breathing becoming less faint, heart beat becoming stronger, blood pressure returning to something akin to normal.

B curled next to his friend's slowly recovering form, giving affectionate attention the more his friend recovered, barely perceiving that those very same actions were bringing his friend back to life. He hummed his song softly then, petting and nuzzling the form of his friend as he became slowly coherent.  
>This was having an adverse effect on the younger in reality; because he was 'giving life' to another, his heart rate began to fall and his breathing began to slow down.<p>

The real L just buried his head in his friends neck. He was sure he was about to lose everything again. He would wait, wait until all hope was lost before he would kill himself and join Beyond.

A strange sort of calm came over Beyond then. He didn't know where it came from or why, but he liked it, welcomed it. Taking his chance, he maneuvered his friend to his chest and rotated him, opting to try out his stray thought. It was weird to look at his friend on his chest like that, but if his theory worked, then it was good.

The heart monitor showed his heartbeats slowing down further until there was a tiny bip before it flat-lined.  
>"How in the world did he flat-line? Get the paddles again, we're not going to lose him!"<p>

L gave his friend a tiny kiss on the cheek before standing back, tears freeing themselves. He had already given up at this point, the time of year and the way his friend wasn't responding made him lose hope. This was his chance, while they broke his friends body to get it going again they where distracted and would not notice what he was about to do. He slinked off, getting medication and a needle from the now unlocked cabinet. He was going to overdose himself, there was no question about it. He filled the syringe with a lethal concoction of drugs, mixing them in a way he knew would cause his body to shut down quickly and quietly as to not make a fuss. Then he snuck back in to his friend, sinking down on the floor.  
>*He is brain dead now, I am sure... when they leave him again I will overdose myself in his arms... We will be together... he is already gone...* He sobbed quietly in the corner.<br>In the dream world 'Lawli gasped and opened his eyes, looking up at his friend but the cloud of confusion seemed to be far less then before.


	37. Lawli 6

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 173

There was a loud boom that shattered the dream world B was locked in. He looked to his broken friend and gave an equally confused look. Time had passed before another loud boom shook the world, forcing cracks into it.  
>"What is this? What's happening?" He sat up and held his 'Lawli' close to his chest. The cracks between realities were being shattered violently and it scared B. Another loud boom sounded before he felt a massive chest pain, forcing him out of the dream world back into reality.<br>B gasped and gripped the bed sheets weakly, freeing whimpers and tears.  
>"He's back! Good j... Oh no! L! He's on the floor! He's not moving!" B heard everything and frowned and freed more tears.<br>"L-Law...L-Lawli...?" He sniffled and looked around frantically as he could manage before seeing his friend's form. He sniffled and began to wail, curling into himself.

The dark eyed raven had the presence of mind to toss the needle so that it wasn't immediately obvious what he had done. He knew his mix well and it had been quick and quiet as his body shut down and became completely unresponsive. There was only one person who was capable of working out the mix and saving him and as far as L was concerned he was already dead.

B shuddered with emotion, too overwhelmed, but resolved to get to his friend. He fell off the bed and crawled weakly to L's side. He saw the needle mark and while the calculating part of his mind was working out solutions, the innocent side was completely distraught.  
>"You should have stayed..." The assistants tried to go near them, but Beyond looked at them with utter contempt.<br>"T-This is y-your fault!" It was all he could manage before he held onto his friend.  
>"I-I h-have to s-save you... I-I'm not g-gonna lose you my love..." He didn't try to hide his affection from the doctors, planting a kiss to his friend's lips and tasting something not sweet. Rationality took over him then.<br>"G-get to my l-lab... B-bring me c-compound #1523 and #2713. P-please hurry!"

Both doctors looked to each other for a moment, unsure of whether or not to obey the orders of someone who was clearly not at his best.  
>"Please, let us handle this, go back to bed you are very unwell! You where just revived yourself!" The doctor tried again.<br>"He is probably just exhausted and collapsed again like he did in Japan, he has a history of exhausting himself."

"N-no! Get th-those compounds for me! L-Lawli is k-killing himself! H-he's d-dying!" The finality of it freed more tears. His friend was going to leave him behind. His friend was simply giving up. Not on his watch. It had not yet registered to him that his voice had deepened and would not register for some time. He gave more soft kisses and looked to the doctors who had not moved.  
>"GET THOSE FUCKING COMPOUNDS! NOW!"<p>

The more submissive of the pair couldn't help but nod and run off to get what the boy ordered leaving the other behind to argue.  
>"If that is the case then we have things to help him right here," he argued, unaware of the fact that L had mixed the drugs he took to make them into a poison and assuming he only took a large amount of one.<p>

"You d-don't know what he w-would use if p-push came to sh-shove!" He coughed and gripped his friend's shirt. He sniffled and nuzzled his friend's cheek, placing soft kisses there before speaking again.  
>"He's n-not going t-to use a simple p-poison..."<p>

The symptoms would tell Beyond everything he needed to know, all he had to do was make his friend last long enough to show the signs. He already had a clue, and an important one, L was quiet, no seizures or whines at all; he wasn't vomiting or coughing, his body was just slowing down. He knew this was deliberate, so L could stay in the room with him. He also knew why, it was comforting to know his friend would keep his promise and die with him, but he wasn't dead so it simply wasn't L's time either.

B took a few deep breaths and gripped his friend's shirt. He needed to stay conscious for his friend. He could not let him see that he was unconscious and scare him into finishing the job. He was mentally counting down the seconds, adding another 15 seconds to his time to the assumed time he may have injected it.  
>"It's n-not your t-time yet, love... I'm st-still here... I'll bring you back..."<p>

The quieter and more submissive doctor returned with the medicine in her hands, passing it to the younger male quickly.  
>"Is this it?" she asked quietly only to be scolded by the older male doctor.<br>"You idiot, he isn't in his right mind! For all you know its poison!"  
>"It's not... I've worked with B for a long time and he is trustworthy an-"<br>"He just came out of a coma that lasted almost a week!"

"Hand th-them over to me p-please..." he murmured, completely ignoring the words of the older doctor. He took them when they were handed to him and shook the first vial violently when he knew what one it was. He popped open the lid and poured it into the older's mouth slowly and carefully.  
>"G-get me a n-needle please... I need to inject the second one into his blood stream... Don't argue with me..."<p>

The young women nodded and was about to head for the syringe next to Beyond's bed when the older grabbed her arm and held her back.  
>"Look at the situation, do not follow his orders!"<br>"But he knows what he is doing! I have known him all his life and he really is sma-"  
>"You think a 13 year old boy knows better then me?"<p>

"My knowledge about poisons, toxins and chemicals is beyond your comprehension, sir... I've mentally created natural toxins and healing compounds that I've tried and tested myself. The new natural products on the market right now? I made those single-handedly... Don't argue with me and give me a damned needle!"

"Look kid, you might be a genius, but so is every other bloody person in this place! Now let go of him and get back into bed. This is for a doctor to handle and not some child with too much knowledge for his own good!"  
>"B-but its true! Listen, I've treated B since he fi-first came here an-"<br>"Shut up! I've had enough of you! Why did they hire someone like you in the first place? How old are you? 25? 26? You should still be in school!" It was obvious to B that the young doctor was being hurt and while she was not as brilliant as A, she too was simply gifted. He knew that, she had always treated him, she never made a mistake. Her biggest flaw was how quiet she was, which is the main reason they had another doctor on staff as well as a paramedic and a nurse.

"Listen here, you idiotic piece of shit! You are surrounded by plenty of fucking geniuses, each of us has our strengths. Right now, you are letting the most brilliant mind die in my arms while you prevent his life from being saved! I know what it is I am doing! I don't need a lot of energy to take you out if I have to and I will not be afraid to kill you, if it means that I can save my Lawli's life! Let her give me the fucking needle!"

"Don't you talk to me like that you brat!" He barked back loudly,  
>"I'll drag you back to bed if I have to!" Nobody quite expected what happened next. The younger doctor pulled her arm free and punched the elder hard in the side of the face, knocking him to the ground.<br>"Don't ever insult one of my patients again!" She hissed and walked right over the top of him to hand B the needle.  
>"I'll get you fired for this you stupid woman! How dare you!"<p>

"Dr. Gregory Whitman... I hope you can learn to appreciate your short, pathetic life... You only have a year left to live..." He glared hard and turned his attention to the second vial and withdrew half the fluid and went to his friend's neck, inserting the needle and withdrawing some blood, letting it mix before injecting it again.  
>"She's my sister, how dare you even think of addressing her in such a manner. I hope you die a horrible death when your year is up. Tick, tock, tick, tock..."<p>

The young woman gave the red eyed boy a small smile in thanks as the other doctor stomped off.  
>"Do you need anything else?" she asked quietly, the moment of bravery seemingly gone to be replaced by her usual submissive nature.<p> 


	38. Lawli 7

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 174

The adrenaline from his outburst wore off. He took a few hard breaths and looked to her with a sad frown, working on the other half of the vial's contents.  
>"I'll send you out for more compounds when he starts showing symptoms." He finished the injection and set it to the side before letting himself go and crying softly into his friend's chest.<br>"I-I kn-knew why h-he did th-this... H-he th-thought I was g-gone..." He looked at her with wet eyes then.  
>"I-I c-can't lose him... I-I l-love him... H-he means ev-everything to m-me..." He looked back and continued to pour his eyes out.<p>

Her eyes saddened and she put a hand on his shoulder gently.  
>"Do you want me to get anyone for you? A? Or Watari?""<br>L still lay limp in his arms, not showing any signs of immediate improvement, but B had expected that.

"N-no... Th-they can't know... L-Lawli and I... W-we truly love each other... N-no one makes m-me feel th-the way L-Lawli does..." He realized he was saying too much then and looked at her.  
>"P-please promise m-me you will n-not speak of this t-to anyone?" He looked at her with imploring eyes, waiting on her answer.<p>

"I promise..." She gave a small smile for a moment but it faded.  
>"But Watari may already know... that other doctor will not easily let this go... I'm probably out of a job, Wammy's first generation or not..." She sighed and looked down at L who was now beginning to twitch slightly; acidic vomit working its way up into his throat as his body attempted to cleanse itself of the poison.<p>

"I'll d-defend you.. I p-promise..." He looked at his friend and observed the progress, mentally calculating what other compounds might work next.  
>"Can you fetch me #235, #4426, #984 and # 1658? Those are my potential ones I am going to need next. Also, I'll need a scalpel..."<p>

The doctor mentally jotted it all down quickly.  
>"Right, I'll be back soon..." he mumbled and rushed out the door in time to miss the slight thrashing L's body began as the first two compounds begun to take effect.<p>

"Good job, dearest; they are going to help get rid of the poisons you injected yourself with. I'm still here, love and I'm not going to leave your side. I love you... I'll always love you. I can't stop you from reacting like this, it's supposed to happen this way."

L thrashed a little more, the muscles in his legs tightening and cramping painfully as more of the acids came up but this time B could detect a powerful and distinct smell that let him put a name to at least one of the things in what he was sure was a complex mixture.

*#984 might work, but if there are more to this, I'd need #1658 to assist with #235 as a neutralizer, that in turn could make the blood toxic, which is why the scalpel could come in handy. I'll need #445 for the last bit.* He looked at the young doctor as she returned with the compounds in arms.  
>"Hand me #984, #1658 and #235. Could you return and bring back #445 in place of #4426?"<p>

"R-right!" She put all of the vials down next to the boy and ran out again. The dark eyed boys body temperature dropped sharply, something that was quickly picked up by the wild eyed raven who suddenly understood completely what he had done. They had talked about it before at some point while bouncing ideas off of each other for how to kill someone as quickly and quietly as possible using poison mixed from easily obtainable medications. It was a totally theoretical debate, and this in the end was what they came up with together.  
>"You did it, didn't you? You knew what mix to use. I know the cure. You are so fortunate that I knew the antidote as we made it. I had to know in case something like this were to happen. I would have given it to you, but I knew... I knew..." With this being said, he waited a while longer, he needed a specific reaction from his friend before he could administer the first of his compounds.<p>

The body in his arms begun to shiver after some time, lightly at first then quickly picking up until his whole body shook. Little gasps indicated the fluid had started to build up in his lungs, making each breath a little more work then the last.

"Almost there, love. Just a little while longer..." He petted raven locks, letting the compound mixtures that initiated the response take their course. He almost had the reaction he needed, opening vial #984 and rotating the liquid slowly.

The doctor finally returned, setting the new solutions down by the blood eyed boy.  
>"Do you know what he took yet?" She asks quietly, seeing the detective having more and more trouble breathing.<p>

"A mixture of otherwise harmless medications, mostly relaxants, pain killers and if I'm not mistaken, a little bit of formaldehyde..." He got the reaction he needed and held his friend's face as much as he could manage before forcing the whole vial inside, closing his friend's mouth and plugging his nose and giving the throat a light, rhythmic squeeze to stimulate him to swallow.

"Why mix them? There are plenty of lethal things he could have used in here..." she mumbled more to herself than to him. It was pretty horrible, seeing the boy in his friend's arms going downhill so quickly. At least that's what it seemed like to her, in fact the struggle, the shaking and the vomiting was a good sign, meaning that his body was fighting to expel what was poisoning him.

"Don't tell anyone this, but we had discussed a means to remove ourselves in a quick and painless manner. It was only in theory, but I never thought he'd go and actually create it. I took the initiative and devised several compounds that would work against the effects. This very specific combination should in theory completely neutralize the effects this poison has on him." He reached for the needle and removed all the fluid from #1658 and again injected it into his neck.

"Why would you talk about something like that? You both seemed happy enough to me..." The needle had not even left his neck when the boy gave a soft grown, slowly opening his blurry eyes. When the first thing L saw was his friend, he quickly made the assumption that he was successful and in fact dead.

B finished the injection and removed the needle before directing his gaze to the older woman.  
>"We... we made a promise to never leave each other's side. We decided that if one of us should die, the other would follow. You don't know just how strong our bond is U... Lawli saved my life. He's always been there for me and I've always been there for him. We've shared many experiences, good and bad. My love for him surpasses our adopted status. I would not hesitate to kill myself if my Lawli died on me..."<p>

"We can keep this between us if you promise to me that he is not a suicide risk..." she mumbled, "but this will still be on his record as an attempted suicide... I am sure that Watari is on his way here right now.."

"It's already close to Christmas... He's at his lowest around this time of the year. I can't make any promises he will not try again, but I will do my best this year, as I have in the past to help him cope with his pain. I don't doubt he is on his way, but I can explain to him." He looked down at his friend and seeing his unfocused eyes and smiled, giving his friend's forehead a gentle kiss.  
>"Welcome back Lawli. You're not quite rid of your poison. It's going to be very uncomfortable for the next hour or so. I forgive you and I love you, alright? Don't do this again unless you are absolutely certain dearest..."<p>

L seemed a little confused at his friend's words for a long moment before reality seemed to sink in and he slowly looked around to see himself on the floor of the hospital...  
>*But I was sure...*<p>

The doctor moved from her place on the ground to get the boy's chart, sitting on the bed and reading over it.  
>"He is such an idiot..." she mumbled and sighed after a long moment.<br>"He said you where 'most likely brain damaged or brain dead due to seizures'... Idiot..."

"My memory is still fuzzy about how I ended up here, but I don't think I had a seizure. I think something happened that was out of my control. I can barely remember seeing a very bright light and seeing a dog fall on its side, but that's about it so far..." He occupied himself with petting his friend's hair, opening the last of the vials with a powdered compound and giving it to his friend.  
>"I know it tastes foul, but it will help you."<br>*It's also going to put you in a lot of pain, but I can't give you any pain killers while it takes its effect.*  
>"Can you give me the scalpel? I'll be needing it in a few minutes."<p> 


	39. Lawli 8

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 175

L opened his mouth for his friend. He trusted Beyond, even if his head was spinning painfully and nothing made sense, he knew his friend would always do the right thing by him.

"Here." Q hesitated for a moment for the first time then asked, "Why do you need it though?"

"#235 is going to detoxify his blood. Unfortunately, it cannot expel itself out of the body by a normal means. I need to let him bleed out for a full minute before I can administer the last of the compounds into him. It's not going to be a comfortable thing for him and I cannot give any sort of pain relief." He held the scalpel and waited for the effects of the powdered mix to take their effect in the digestive system.

The dark eyed raven at first seemed to scrunch up his face at the taste, not noticing anything other then the rancid flavor. Soon however it started to kick in and he cried out, moving his hands to his head and clawing at his scalp.

B took hold of his friend's arms and held them down. He was still weakened and the struggle to hold down the arms was visible.  
>"Help me restrain his arms, ignore his legs. I'll be needing access to his throat soon enough. That's where the blood flow is strongest and will allow the toxins to bleed out faster."<p>

"He could bleed to death though, couldn't he?" she asked, going submissive again and doing as ordered, getting down on the floor and holding the now screaming boy still.

"I'll have to trust that you'll restrain him enough so that the cut I make will not rupture his jugular. We want to avoid that." He knew his friend was in a lot of pain, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh, so no pressure then?" She sighed and kept trying to hold the boy still, noting that was much stronger then he looked.

"Don't use sarcasm, you know it's a lot of pressure, I just need a space of exactly 4 seconds where he is still. Just 4 seconds." He took some deep breaths and coughed. He was mentally counting down the seconds before he would make the cut. A few minutes passed before he reached for the scalpel.  
>"Hold him as still as you can for 10 seconds. I need four of them to cut him open." That being said, he waited for that small window.<p>

The young women put all of her weight down on the boy's head chest and arms, trying to keep him as still as possible though he was much stronger then she gave him credit for.

B saw his window and acting quickly, made a short, but deep incision, wincing at the screams his friend gave him. He stuck his smallest finger inside to hold the wound open and began to count to the minute before he would close the wound and bandage it.  
>"I'll need you to continue to restrain him while I get the bandages and administer the last of the compounds. He's going to be very uncomfortable for the next hour, but he should recover from his with no issues."<p>

L screamed and screamed the entire time, each cry becoming louder and louder then the one before.  
>"Shh, I'm sorry... please calm down," she pleaded, trying to stop him from hurting himself more.<p>

"I know it hurts love, but this is going to help you get better, I promise." The minute was halfway completed and he knew the young doctor was struggling. He continued to count down before removing his finger and wriggling away to crawl weakly to the bandages and returning, putting the bandage on and taping it to the skin. He opened the last vial and repeated the process with the first vial, holding his mouth and nose closed.

There where more cries of pain and he became completely limp on the floor.

B let out a slow breath and slumped down against the bed and closed his eyes. The ordeal was exhausting. He took a few slow breaths before looking to the young doctor.  
>"Can you get Lawli onto the bed and help me up there as well? He needs his rest. He'll be very uncomfortable for the next hour or so."<p>

She nodded and moved to lift the younger male up first so that he could get himself comfortable, but before she could pick up the other boy, Watari stormed in, still in his night clothes.  
>"Put him down right now, I have been told of your violent behavior U and I am not impressed!"<br>"B-but Watari... I..."

"She did nothing wrong Watari. It was the other doctor who was stopping me from saving Lawli's life! He would not let me administer the medicines that brought him back. He called her down. He verbally attacked her! I was a witness to this! She defended herself and me."

The elder paused for a moment and looked to his sons thoughtfully.  
>"Is that so?" He looked back at the doctor who was following him inside.<br>"Would you explain to me again what happened here?"

"I can better explain because I don't lie when things like this happen." He cleared his throat and looked to the other male with a glare before beginning.  
>"He and U revived me, but I didn't know that Lawli had overdosed on a chemical mix. When I had learned that he did, I took began to think of an antidote based on my theories on what he would take. This monster was not letting U get the compounds for him and tried to insult Wammy's intelligence levels. I didn't like that he was attacking her that way and I defended her. He tried to attack me then, but she punched him in her and my defense. He stormed off in a fit and we've brought Lawli back from the dead since then. If he had held her back any longer, Lawli would be dead now."<p>

The doctor nodded in agreement and finally helped the boy up on the bed and pulled the blanket over them both.  
>"He seems to be recovering now..." she mumbled and hooked Beyond up into a drip he had pulled out to get to his friend.<br>"Is there anything else I can do?"

He only brought a finger to his lips, signifying her to hush about the things he'd unintentionally revealed to her and gave a smile before nuzzling his friend and holding him close.

"What have you to say to Beyond's statement then?" Watari shot a look to his boys then to the other doctor.  
>"It's true..." U mumbled and closed her eyes as the other doctor began his rant.<p>

The younger raven ignored the ranting of the other doctor, knowing he was lying through his teeth. He looked up, annoyed at the other male and his father.  
>"I would appreciate it if you took your rant elsewhere. I don't want to hear you while I try to get some rest and let my friend recover, alright? Please leave us alone..." He nuzzled his friend's neck and pulled the blankets more over them before giving soft kisses out of view.<p>

L gave a few little cries, but soon became peaceful again and leaned into his friend.  
>*I was sure he had died... he told me that he wasn't coming back...*<p>

"I love you so much Lawli," he whispered into his ear, taking it into his mouth and gently nibbling on the lobe for a heated moment. He was showing his friend that he was still alive and that whatever feelings he got from this solidified this fact.

"He... told... me... you would... never wake..." the boy breathed, rolling his head to the side to look into the other's eyes.

"He's a liar, dearest. I'm not going to leave you behind intentionally. I know it's close to the holidays and I know you are weakest around this time of year. I'm sorry you were vulnerable. I had good dreams about you though. They gave me good feelings." He gently cupped his friend's cheek and gave a soft, loving kiss to his lips.  
>"I'm always going to be here, love. It's not my time. I made it back alive to save you."<p>

L nodded and closed his eyes, slowly serenading to sleep.  
>"I love you..." he whispered.<br>"I... am sorry... for this... I couldn't... watch... you die..."

"I had to save you twice from death, love. It hurts me to see you like that, but I didn't give up on you. You're precious to me, dearest." He gave a few more soft kisses before resting his eyes.  
>"I'll always love you."<p>

Before he could respond, the dark eyed raven fell asleep in his arms, wheezing and coughing lightly.


	40. Lawli 9

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 176

Red eyes gaze upon his friend with unwavering love and tenderness. He held his friend close to him and waited, knowing it was going to be a rough hour or so ahead of them, but if his antidote was correct, then he should be fine. He pet his friend's hair comfortingly and softly hummed his song, slightly out of tune, but heartfelt nonetheless.

L shivered and whimpered the entire time, he trusted his friend to look after him, but he felt so sickly and weak he couldn't help but cling onto his friends bare body weakly.

B passed the time humming and monitoring his friend for any changes. He knew his friend would be uncomfortable and could send U for his compounds if need be. He was patient though, and didn't allow one moment to be wasted, offering comfort when things got rough.

It was a full two hours later when peace finally seemed to descend on Lawliet's tired body. He gave a quiet sigh as the pain finally disappeared completely.

B pulled his friend closer and began to kiss his friend's neck softly, finding comfort in the familiar act. He knew he had asked before and would ask again. It was something he liked to do, anything to hear his friend's voice.

The dark eyed raven would not recover for a full day before opening his eyes looking exhausted, but better then he had when Beyond first saw him.

The red eyed raven's head was nestled in the detective's neck, snoring lightly. He'd fallen asleep almost an hour before and would be waking up soon enough.

L stroked his friends hair and gave a small weak smile.

This earned a nuzzle and a suckle to an earlobe from the younger. A slight breathy sound escaped before he calmed again.

In his mind though he was speaking to a creature he had come to know well, this conversation was the first conducted as equals, something that made him proud.  
>"Pup, you have done well... though you over extended yourself beyond belief!"<p>

"You did not fully explain the extent of this ability. I nearly died and my Lawli tried to kill himself." He felt the memories slowly leaking back into his head, having an idea of what he went through.

"That was not my fault, you tried to take on too much at once and overloaded your mind, not to mention you had nowhere to store the energy needed to melt a mind the way you did. By the time I talked to you this outcome could not have been avoided..."

"Well then, now that I no longer have that issue, I would like to know how to better use this ability. What are my limits? Can I take more minds if I improve, or will I be able to do many other things instead?"

"One at a time... Never more... unless you want to have more seizures, lose your memories and die that is..." The creature smirked.  
>"You will need a place to store the minds you wish to corrupt if you wish to avoid any symptoms... A dead animal would suffice... more then one consciousness in a body will always have negative effects for the original inhabitant of the body..." White teeth where bared in a wide and devious smile.<br>"Your limits are unknown to me as I am a part of you..."

"What happens if I store a mind in a dead body? Can I remove it later? Can it be in an inanimate object, like an effigy of sorts? Does it have to be in a dead body?" He remembered the mist then and decided to ask.  
>"What was that weird mist? Lawli's mist was of a different color, does that mean I took something else?"<p>

The creature turned up its nose in distaste at its own lack of knowledge.  
>"I know nothing of mists..." it huffed, "nor do I know if you could use something inanimate. What I know is you may use one mind to store another for a limited time, alter it there and return it unharmed... If you take to long the body of the person whose mind has been taken will die and there will be no returning it... likewise the trapped consciousness will pass on to the next world if kept in a deceased body for too long, there would simply be nothing to support it. I also know that the shorter the life of the creature has been up until that point the easier it will be to manipulate."<p>

"Interesting... I could remove the essence of the person, send it to another body to manipulate it and send it back to the original form. If I could use an effigy, I wonder if the time in the effigy would be used for a shorter or longer period of time. Likewise, I could probably spend a long time experimenting with this for various results. I wonder what it would be like to give a common rat the mind of a human? Or what about a dog, something smarter than a rat... How would that human mind function in a body that is not its own?" Possibilities were filling his mind, as well as the memories. He chuckled darkly to himself.

"I dont see how it would fail provided you removed the rats entire existence first before cramming another consciousness into it... From what I understand the difficulty isn't in how smart the creature is, but how many memories, fill it... Its a consciousness after all, not merely a mind..."

It is something worth testing limits to," B mused, nibbling on an index finger.  
>"I could, if I chose to, keep a pet with a human mind. An animal with a lot of intelligence, but no means to use it effectively..." Shivers went down his spine at the thought.<p>

"You would have to find a human worth testing it on... If you start using this on people you know, you will quickly be discovered by Lawli dearest... and we don't want that..."

"Of course not. I am well aware of this. I have the common sense to know these things... Hmm... Perhaps the new generation of children that pass through here are worthy subjects... They are virtually unknown for the first week and would provide me with ample time to practice. Lawli would never know. I am very good at distracting him." He said this with a sly smirk and chuckled again.

"It would be best if they were simply... random people from the outside... Like those people who abused that dog... T would have a photo of them with the files I am sure." It chuckled.  
>"Wouldn't it be nice to rid the world of its insipid filth?"<p>

"It would be hard for me to go anywhere solo without Lawli worrying about me... I would need a different tactic for that. It would be nice to see less scum like those who've abused innocents..."

"It wouldn't be hard... all you would need is a photo where you can see their name and numbers after all... it would be easily spirited away from T... nice though she may be she is not the most observant girl..."

"I've altered her memories already, she's my puppet. I could simply ask; any resistance and I could alter her mind so I can get what I want."

"Could you? What makes you think that you can do this more then once to the same person? All her defenses would be up this time..." It smirked darkly.  
>"It would be a tug'o'war rather then the smooth transfer of last time..."<p>

"I'm childish and stubborn," he stated bluntly.  
>"I get what I want. I'll find a way back into her mind." He smirked and lightly scoffed.<br>"For something that's a part of me, you know so little..."

"And for something that is a part of ME you know nothing pup!" It snapped back, teeth bared.  
>"I am the part of you that knows how to use your eyes the same way you know how to use your hands! Without me, your powers are nothing more then a cheep trick! Now go and play with our Lawli, he is sore and sad on his own!"<p>

"You don't scare me... My fears go beyond fang and claw." He glared lightly before waking himself up.  
>Red orbs slowly opened before B registered the hospital. He tensed slightly at first, but calmed down when he registered his friend nearby. He smiled and leaned in to give soft kisses, wanting to put his friend into a better mood right away.<p> 


	41. A's Lesson

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

A/N: Mature Content next Part

Part 181

"Right, now for my explanation... err... You do know what a hormone is right?"  
>"We're not stupid A..." L sighed and took a spoonful from B thankfully.<br>"Err... right... Well there is this one really fun one called testosterone!" With that the blonde drew a big circle on the page with a huge T in the middle, adding dog ears, eyes and a tail for good measure.

"Alright... I think we get the message A. What's so special about this 'testosterone' hormone?" He spooned more soup into his friend and stole a spoonful for himself.

"Well you're making lots of it!" A chirped, "and its gonna do a lot of fun things to you! It's going to make your voice deeper for one, along with growing hair and smelling bad... pimples... all this other fun stuff... but that's only for guys... girls make lots of estrogen instead!" She once again drew a big circle, this time making it look like a cat.  
>"It's not working on me yet, but eventually it will make my boobs grow and my voice change to!" She chirped and showed them the page.<p>

"I'm paranoid as it is when my body sweats... If I'm going to be making other gross smells... I don't think I'll like it... and what are boobs and why do only girls get them?"

"You know... err..." A waited for U to walk by the door before pointing at her.  
>"See, big things that look like balloons strapped on her chest? Boobs! I guess you would know them better as teats seen you know a lot about animals..." A went back to her drawing, this time drawing the big round 'T-Dog' mounting the big round 'E-cat'.<br>"But the most important thing that these hormones do is this!" she sparked and held up the picture for them.

"Oh... that's what they are... but then..." He lifted his shirt and looked at his own chest and tapped at it for a moment.  
>"We have the same chests... don't males have boobs too?" He stopped to look at the new picture and his face got more confused.<br>That looks like Bear when he sometimes mounts toys... Are dogs supposed to mount cats?"

"It's not about what animals they are!" A huffed.  
>"The point is that your hormones are going to make you want to... well... mate... And no, males don't have boobs! You have nipples, but no boobs!"<p>

"Mate? How does one mate with another?" His curiosity was aroused and now he wanted to know whatever it was she was sharing. Whether or not it was a good thing to know remained to be seen.

"You know what we want Bear to do with that lady dog? That would be mating..." She mumbled and put her book and marker down to take a bowl of soup for herself.  
>"The main purpose is to mate with a female and make babies, which you can't do at your age but your body is getting ready for it. The other purpose is... well... for pleasure... with anyone or anything I guess..."<p>

"You mean... having good feelings?" He gave another spoonful to his friend and looked back.

"I guess... I don't know... I'm to young to do it myself..." She shrugged.  
>"But if its for pleasure then yeah, good feelings I guess..."<p>

"I've had good feelings before, they are strongest down here." He pointed to his pants and tapped the area and shivered lightly. He noted his friend's soup was gone and removed the last bowl for himself and began to eat at last.

A shrugged and slurped down her soup.  
>"Honestly, I don't know... Maybe..."<p>

"It's a good feeling... maybe one day you'll let yourself have good feelings too." He gave a small smile, and slurped his soup slowly.  
>*Are Lawli and I sharing the good feelings because we could one day mate? Can males have babies together if that's the purpose of what we do? Do I really have to mate with a female?*<p>

A shrugged again, now focusing more on how to get as much of the soup in her mouth at once as possible.  
>"Are those my sneakers?" L asked after a moment of silence, pointing to his sisters feet which he now noticed where protected by his old shoes.<br>"Of course not... these WERE your sneakers..."

"You hardly wore them before Lawli. She's justified by wearing them this time." He drank the rest of the soup and set it down, burping to show he was full and laying down contentedly.  
>"Thank you, A. That filled the spot."<p>

"Good to hear!" She chirped and licked her bowl clean.  
>"Want anything else?"<p>

"Any jelly, perhaps?" He looked at the older raven and back to her.  
>"It would be nice."<p>

"Yeah sure thing." A put the bowl back on the tray with the others and wheeled it away.  
>"I'll be back to see you later. If you poop out a big blob of shiny metal, you know I was right!"<p>

"Maybe not..." He sighed and began to translate the information she shared into something more logical and understanding. He looked to his friend and smiled and cuddled in close, nuzzling his neck and playfully nipping at an earlobe for a short while.

"She is exhausting..." the elder sighed, leaning into his friend's touch.  
>"She's not changed at all," he replied, continuing his playful assault. He tugged gently and sucked on it for a moment before nipping it again.<p>

L gave a soft moan, forgetting about how tired their sister made him just by being in the room sometimes for the moment.

*Curious, his ears are more sensitive than I thought...* He tested that thought by repeating the process, sucking on the lobe again for a bit longer, keeping in mind A's return.

Another soft moan escaped and L reached up his arms to get a hold of his friend, wanting him closer.

B stopped his attentions again, mindful that he knew his friend would be disappointed.  
>"Sorry to tease ya love, but A is on her way back. I will make it up to you, promise." He gave a soft kiss and held his friend close.<p>

The boy once again scrunched up his nose in disapproval, but knew it was for the best that they stop what they where doing before they where caught.

The younger gave one last teasing action, reaching down to rub between his friend's legs briefly and giving one last kiss before he heard the tray being wheeled back again.

"You're evil..." L whispered and glared up at his friend. Surely he knew what he was doing to him!

"I know I am, but you already know that too," he whispered in reply, grinning. It was not long before their sister was seen again.  
>"Welcome back A."<p>

"Here's your jelly!" she chirped and pushed the trey back in next to them.  
>"I have some more testing to do on that blood of yours... Plus I have to go save Smudge from Watari seeing as he won't let me bring a 'dirty mouse' into the 'clean hospital'."<p>

"I'd like to bring a sample back with me for testing at Watari's place. Can you store some of them for me? Thanks for the jelly, by the way."

"Yeah I guess... I'll send a vial of what I have left... there's only two, and I am going to try and refine one down to see if there is some form of liquid metal in it..."

"If I poop out metal, that should be enough for you, but I don't think so A. I'd like that last vial though." He eyed the jelly and let a thought play out in his head. He felt a light stirring, but showed no other outward sign.

"We'll see when my results get back." A huffed. "See ya later boys!"

"Take care, A." B waited until she was out of earshot before reaching for the first bowl of jelly and offered a spoonful to his friend with a grin. Only when it was taken did he gently rub his friend again.


	42. Mature Part 12

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

A/N: Mature Content

Part 182

L gave a soft moan. It always felt good to be touched by his friend.

He continued to rub gently while feeding his friend, loving the sounds he made when he enjoyed the attention he gave. He leaned in to give a cheek a soft kiss before spooning more jelly into L's mouth.

The older sucked on the treat slowly, trying to suppress the moans that wanted to escape, at least enough not to be heard by U.

The calculating part of B's mind was working out the percentages of their being detected while he continued his attentions. He sucked in a spoonful of jelly and leaned down to claim L's mouth, gently forcing it into his friend, and to allow him to free some of his sounds.

"Beyond..." he breathed quietly, just wanting to say the name of the person he loved so much who was doing all this to him.

"I love you, beautiful," he whispered. He spooned more jelly and reached into pants to rub him gently from outside his boxers.

"I love you too..." the dark eyed boy panted back, his weakened state making everything move a lot faster.

B knew there would be a release from this attention, but he'd not taken into consideration that there was nothing he could use to hold and hide his friend's seed. He knew he could let him release into his hand, but he'd not be able to hide the evidence. There was only one thing he could do and he knew that it would be gross.  
>"Please use a pillow to stifle your voice, love. I am going to try something new this time."<p>

Trusting his friend, L grabbed a pillow and pulled the top corner over his mouth to muffle the sounds that where already escaping and looked up at Beyond with wide and curious eyes.

The younger raven freed his friend's member and stroked him to full hardness. He didn't want to think about what he was going to do, but he knew it would make his friend feel really good. He licked his lips and looked down before lowering his head and taking the first few centimeters into his mouth and sucking lightly. He used his one hand to grip him and the other to hold his hips down.

The panda wanted to ask what B was doing, but it was too late for that now; the sensation made his whole body shiver and another moan escaped into the pillow. His mind was far to lost in the feeling to say anything coherent.

Red orbs were focused on the doorway while B tried not to think too much about the aftermath of this. He pumped his friend with the hand gripping him and sucked harder. He felt the clear fluid leak onto his tongue and he shuddered lightly in disgust, but resolved to finish off his friend.

Even now Beyond could hear L's soft cries of pleasure through the pillow. It felt so good that the older simply couldn't hold back.

B continued to pump his friend and took more of the heated flesh into his mouth and mimicked his hand's motions with his head, bobbing lightly and sucking harder still.

There was a rather loud, but muffled howl from the older as he came in his friends mouth; his entire body shaking with excitement.

He knew how much his friend released and didn't remove his mouth until he'd essentially milked his friend dry before removing his mouth and swallowing the contents with a gag. He cleaned his friend off with his mouth and put his member back and licking away any excess. Immediately after this, he went for the jelly and ate a lot of it at once, wanting to remove that taste from his mouth right away.


	43. Innocence 49

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 183

L panted heavily, looking completely drained, but happy for the first time in days. He closed his eyes and let go of the pillow finally.

The younger finished his jelly and looked to his friend with a smile.  
>"How did that feel," he inquired. He knew what the answer would be, but wanting to hear it anyways.<br>"You tasted salty too, by the way. Not pleasant, but I liked doing that to you. I want to do it again sometime." He lay down next to his friend and cuddled next to him and giving soft kisses to his cheeks.

"Good, very good..." he whispered, keeping his eyes closed and pulling himself over to his friend. The stitches in his neck had broken in all the excitement and a small amount of blood trickled out.

This did not go unnoticed by the younger who took the initiative and put pressure against his neck to lessen the small flow.

"Your stitches opened up a little bit..." He informed him before he could let any panic set in.  
>"It's nothing serious, but I'll keep pressure on it until the bleeding lessens or stops."<p>

"Oh?" L had still not completely caught his breath and coughed a little.  
>"Perhaps your cures could be as gentle as your poisons next time..." The older boy's sense of humor was lost on most people, but Beyond understood.<p>

"I admit, this one I did not plan for, but the results were satisfactory." He nuzzled a cheek and gave a few more soft kisses.  
>"I wonder if swallowing it was the right thing to do? It does contain protein as I've seen what the books had shown, so it is technically edible in a way."<p>

"If it was in my body, then I doubt it is poisonous in any way..." L coughed again, giving his friend a small smile.

The coughs seemed a little suspicious to the younger raven, so he reached for the remote next to the bed and pressed the button that would send for U.  
>"I'm making sure you're not going to be getting any worse, love," he informed his friend.<br>"I'm not taking any chances this time."

"I'm fine, really, just tired..." the elder whispered and closed his eyes once more; ignoring the doctor when she came in. He felt good, better then he had all week.

B had not thought it might have been from making the sounds. He looked to U then.  
>"Can you check Lawli's lungs for me? He seems to have a slight issue with them. If he's fine, then you can leave. I'm just being paranoid is all."<p>

The young doctor nodded and smiled, putting her stethoscope in her ears and putting the cold metal down on the other boys chest.  
>"Well L, your breathing is a little raspy..." she mumbled, "but I believe that is from Beyond's antidote correct?"<p>

"Most likely... he did scream a lot while it was working... I guess I didn't take that into consideration. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't suffering any other internal damage. Oh and his stitches came loose. I put pressure on it so the bleeding would lessen."

"Oh okay that's easily fixed," the doctor mumbled and got out the kit.  
>"I'm going to give him an injection for the pain while I stitch him up, alright? Don't go attacking me again okay?"<p>

The younger raven looked shamed then, but nodded, holding his friend's hand while he allowed for the procedure to take place.

The doctor injected the elder male with the needle to numb the area then skillfully stitched it closed.  
>"Do either of you need anything? I'd give you something to move the phlegm of your chest, but I don't know what exactly is wrong.<p>

"I'm sure his voice is still a little over-strained. I'll continue to monitor him and let you know if something else develops. Thanks, U... and again, I'm so sorry for what happened..."

"It's alright, as long as it doesn't happen again then all is forgiven..." U mumbled and gave a little nod before leaving.  
>"Thank you..." L whispered quietly and closed his eyes.<p>

B cuddled next to his friend and let himself rest. He was still weak and the moment of activity had used enough energy to tire him to the point where he could sleep for an hour. He did so dreamlessly, happy to be by his friend's side.

The older was also tired; though his insomnia stopped him from falling asleep, he was happy though, well more so than when he woke.

The hour had passed before B opened his eyes once more, nuzzling L's neck and giving soft kisses before curling in more. He felt better. Though the last week was a very rough emotional roller coaster, the worst had passed and now was a time for peace to take over them.

"You're awake," came the blunt statement from the older. All he wanted to do was go home.

"No... I'm not awake. I'm still asleep..." teased the younger, giving more nuzzles and curling in more.  
>"By the way... I hope we can get enough energy into us that we can at least walk out of here soon..."<p>

"I want to go home..." He was over it, over the hospital, he just wanted to be at home now.

"I know, love... Let's ask Watari if we can go home today. Even though we're not at our peak, I am sick of this place. I want to be in bed resting with you."

"That would be nice... In our warm bed with the fire going... We can curl up with the remaining puppies like little hot water bottles." It was what L missed most about Griffin, something nice and warm to lay on their feet.

"It would be better, that's for certain." He moved himself on top of his friend and nuzzled his chest.

"If Watari keeps the pups, we should name them. I am wanting to name the large female Engel, which is German for Angel."

"That's a good name..." L smiled and ran his fingers through his friends hair.  
>"I am sure she will like it..."<p>

"I think so too..." He leaned into the touches and let out a slow, contented breath.  
>"I want you to know that I forgive you Lawli for what happened before. I'll always love you no matter what happens, alright?" He rested his chin on L's chest and looked into his eyes, watching his name and numbers dance above his head.<p>

"I know... I'm sorry..." L whispered and pulled a knot from his hair carefully.  
>"I really thought you were dead... the doctor told me you were brain dead... I read the file..."<p>

"Was I moving or talking at all? If I was, then that means my mind was still active and that I was still very much alive then. I don't think I'd be able to dream as long as I have if I was brain dead. It was an interesting dream. You were dying, I was saving your life and we ended up back here at Wammy's where I took care of you. Huh... It almost completely came true."

"You did... But he said it was nerves firing off at random..." The boy whispered and closed his eyes. "Sounds like an interesting dream... what happened to me?"

"You were in a terrible condition... Your intestines were hanging out, your arms were broken, you only had one leg and were paralyzed from the waist down. It was horrifying. I spent a long time patching you up. I had honestly thought that dream was real and had accepted the events as real. Perhaps that's why I didn't wake up for so long..."


	44. Limitations

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 184

L tilted his head to the side, thinking hard.  
>"How did I ever wind up in such a state?"<p>

"I don't know, but I apparently didn't want you to follow me to wherever it was I was going. If I knew any better, I'd say it was a large animal of some kind. It scared me."

"Really?" L took a deep breath and pulled another knot free.  
>"I wonder what the meaning of such a strange and detailed dream could be?"<p>

"I really have no clue, but it seemed to nearly mirror the events upon my revival back into life. In fact, save that you had no physical damage to your person, it might as well have been living out the events in my dream." He nuzzled his chest again and took a slow breath.  
>"Either way, I'm glad I saved you from death and that we are both still here to appreciate life more."<p>

The older nodded in agreement though this answer only made him more curious about the dream his friend had have.  
>"Ceil," the boy mumbled, "for the male dog..."<p>

"What about the other female? Should we let A name her? There is only the one male and two females." He shifted to get comfortable and gave soft kisses to the chest.

"I don't know..." L mused and took a deep calming breath.

B lost himself in the chest kisses for a short while and gave a soft moan before he caught himself and stopped.

The boy shivered at the sound escaping from his friend, but continued to play with his hair.

A thought occurred to the younger raven and decided he would test it out another time when they were alone again in the home. He filed it away and contented himself with nuzzling and leaning into his friend's touches.

"I love you Beyond..." The panda whispered to his friend in a low and hushed voice. It was only for him to hear.

"I love you too, dearest Lawli." He shifted forward and leaned up, claiming the older's lips for more affectionate attention. He was feeling especially warm and fuzzy today for some reason.

L softly sucked on his friends lip for a moment before parting his own lips to allow his friend inside. The only way this could feel any better is if they weren't in the hospital.

The red eyed raven slowly deepened the kiss, moaning softly into it and shifting forward again. He had already mentally placed them back home and that alone had begun to work on fueling his hormonal drive. He was aware he could not lose himself in this mental location or else that would spell trouble for them.

Slightly the older tugged on his friends hair, it was just too good!

Another soft moan escaped and B parted from the kiss to lick L's lips, stroking his cheek with a thumb before deepening the kiss once more. He closed his eyes and lost himself into it, parting where necessary and deepening it again.

L was still very alert at first, but slowly it wound down to an almost dangerous point where anyone could walk in and he wouldn't even notice. He was happy to trade in his awareness for the buzz Beyond created.

Automatically, his right hand trailed to L's chest and massaged it while giving the attention he'd been giving all day. He was barely hanging onto the shred of knowing they should not take it too far. He shifted forward again and moaned slightly louder into the kiss.

The elder broke away for a moment, breathing heavily.  
>"We must stop..." He reminded Beyond.<p>

The younger was breathing as hard, looking flushed and aroused. He frowned and nodded, shifting himself back to his original position and cuddling against his friend comfortably. He now had an erection that had appeared from the attention given, but he chose to ignore it and hid it by laying on his side and slightly gripping his friend's legs with his own.

They were just in time because it was then that a still very upset looking Watari returned.  
>"Good evening boys..."<p>

"Hello, Watari..." replied the younger. He could see the stress lines and felt bad that he'd contributed to them.  
>"Lawli and I... We'd like to go home... We don't want to be here."<p>

L nodded in agreement and began to play with his friend's hair again.  
>"Well we have a lot to talk about before you go doing anything."<p>

*I think I know what it's about...* B nodded slowly.  
>"Alright..."<p>

"First of all I am assigning B to be your unofficial guardian, he is to watch over you at all times and when he is not with you, you're to be under my or A's care."

"But Watari... It's not his fault he tried to kill himself! That idiotic doctor brainwashed him and was convinced I was dead, but I wasn't! I even brought him back from nearly dying..."

"Beyond we have already been through this..." Watari sighed.  
>"Listen, who injected the medication into his arm? Was it the doctor? No, it was him."<p>

"It's the doctor's fault," B defended.  
>"He told Lawli I was brain dead and that any chance of me coming back was minimal-to-none. Our bond is so strong, Watari. If I were in Lawli's predicament, I promise you that I would have done the same thing."<p>

"My decision is made; I want him to be watched and I would like him to attend therapy. It is clear to me now that L suffers from depression and this must be dealt with."

"I've been talking to him and helping him deal with his pain already. You know that we're not comfortable around those we do not trust."

"You may go to him to these sessions," Watari offered, "but they will happen whether you approve or not."

"I do not approve..." B frowned and hid his face in L's neck.  
>"What else though," he mumbled against the neck, wanting to change the subject.<p>

"Secondly, you will not be allowed to return to this place alone Beyond. You have access to A's lab and the Library, but you may no longer wander the halls as you see fit."

"But Watari, that's unfair," L defended.  
>"It is either that or he be expelled completely..."<p>

"Roger's a bastard! He's always trying to keep me away! I fucking hate him!" He growled against L's neck and gripped the bed sheets tightly.

L wrapped his arms around his friend protectively, but kept quiet. It wasn't fair, but it seemed Watari wouldn't back down.

"I practically grew up here! I spent countless nights suffering nightmares! I spent days ignoring the countless insults! I raised Griffin with Lawli here! He's just going to throw that away?" He went to his knees and glared hard at the door and yelled loudly to vent.


	45. Limitations 2

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 185

The older tried to pull his friend into a hug again.  
>"I know this is upsetting to you Beyond, but the fact of the matter is you have attacked other students and staff and it cannot be tolerated."<p>

"It was their fault. H tossed Lawli's dragon, Y was bugging me and no one stopped him, that doctor pushed me too far and U... U..." He had no reason for attacking the older female student and still felt bad.

"I know you have your reasons Beyond, but I cannot promise Roger that you will not do it again and for that reason I must follow through with his recommendations. You will have access to both my lab and A's, but those are privileges you will only have if you behave, and that includes looking after L from now on."

B again buried his head, this time giving the mattress a few very hard punches and pausing before giving a few more before going still and nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry, I really am, you will be allowed back if you can prove to me you are responsible enough."

There was a bang as he kicked the metal frame hard. He was not happy with this in the least.

"Shh, please calm down Beyond." L tried to soothe, needing to calm him down as much as possible.

The red eyed raven settled for giving soft kisses to the older's neck, letting that calm him down.

The older tried to sit up and cried out softly. It hurt quite badly just to move though he wasn't sure why.

"What's wrong?" The soft cry bothered B and he stopped to kneel and look him over, feeling worry build.

"Don't worry..." the panda whispered softly and laid back down.

"I'm worrying... What's causing you pain?" He ignored Watari for the moment and began to feel his friend's body, seeking out the source of the discomfort.

Any weight put on the elder boy's chest made him wheeze and breathing became a little more difficult. It was so slight that if it were anyone else they would not have noticed.

"Hmm... I think you need time to allow your chest to expand... it is slightly compressed." B frowned slightly, knowing he was partly to blame.  
>*That means I can't cuddle for some time.*<p>

"I'm fine..." L assured his friend once more and rolled onto his side where he was much more comfortable.  
>"Just a little sore..."<p>

"As long as you're not in pain, I'm fine with it, but you're in pain." He looked at Watari with less of a welcoming look than before.  
>"I'll agree to that monster's stupid rules and I'll look after Lawli... I give in to these pointless demands... can we go home?"<p>

This did worry the panda. It meant B would find out that he couldn't sit up and that would cause him needless worry...

B moved himself off the bed carefully, making sure he could support his own weight and standing in place for a short time.  
>"Come along then..." he murmured, clearly annoyed with the recent developments.<p>

L sighed and slowly tried to sit up again, once more cringing in pain and slowly swinging his legs over the side.

The younger went to his side and once again felt the area for the source of his friend's physical pain, an expression of worry plastered on his face.

"I'm alright Beyond..." the boy whispered, this time far less sure of himself.

"You're not fine Lawli. How long has this been hurting?" He now worried he may have put uncomfortable pressure during their moment of activity.

"Since I woke..." he mumbled, "I think it's from... whatever you did to me..."

"I don't think so... Your muscles feel very tense... you need one of my painkillers and a hot bath to soak. That should take the pain away..."

L could only agree and slowly try to get out of bed again.  
>"You really need to make a more gentle cure..." he whispered, but was still overheard by their father.<br>"He will not as you will not ever do that again am I clear?"

"He's not going to... I'll be by his side all the time, just like always." He helped his friend out, making sure as much weight was off the floor as possible before walking slowly forward.

The dark eyed raven let B support some of his weight and followed behind slowly. Beyond was only in boxers and he himself had been stripped down to jeans...  
>"It's going to be a cold trip to the car Watari..."<p>

"We can borrow the blankets..." B mused, looking back at them.  
>"Even so... it would still be rather chilly because of our slower pace."<br>"Can you do anything about it Watari? I don't want either of us to get worse..."

"There should be clothes that you can use. I will dig up something."

"As long as its warm, I don't care." He stood and waited patiently, holding his friend closer.

"No socks please..." L mumbled, making Watari sigh with frustration.

"I still don't know why you refuse to wear socks Lawli," mused the younger, "but I'm still not going to ask."

"It's simple." L mumbled, "I do not like my toes being restrained..."

"Ah... I see. You know, you can at least wear sneakers outside when you are going elsewhere. It's sacrificing comfort for keeping your feet safe."

"They do, and I will if I have to though I would still rather not..." It was easy to see that the dark eyed ravens toes where one of his most sensitive areas.

"I know, anything to keep those toes happy, eh love? I am going to have to treat them one of these days." He smiled and gave a soft kiss before Watari was heard returning. The clothes were horribly mismatched, but they looked warm, and that was all that mattered. He helped his friend dress first before re-dressing himself.

The elderly male held out a pair of of socks to both boys with old, far too big shoes.  
>"I will not wear those watari..."<br>"You cannot wear shoes without socks."  
>"Then I will go bare footed..."<p>

"Let him wear them bare footed. It's not a long trip outside." He stepped into his own sneakers before waiting on his friend and continuing.

L slipped on the shoes and wriggled his toes happily with a small smile of victory on his face.


	46. Juno Manipulation 1

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 186

The younger helped his friend walk out, shooting a most hateful and venomous glare at Roger when he was spotted. In B's mind, he was plotting his revenge and would make sure to execute it when he got the chance.

"We should phone T when we get home; I have not seen her since she fainted and I know she worries about you..."

"I'm kind of hoping she's alright myself. She and the dog were out for some time... I do want rest and something to eat though... I'm starved..."

"We had soup not long ago..." L reminds him quietly.

"Yes, but need I remind you that soup was the first food I've eaten in well over a week? I'll bet the same can be said for you..." They made it to the main doors and walked down the stairs carefully before leading them to the car parked.

"That may be true however you have been on a drip that should have done the job for you..."

"A drip only does me so long. My body needs nourishment, like actual edible food that will fill me up. Things like grains, and fruit and a little protein at times." He waited by the car patiently until Watari unlocked the door and helped his friend inside before following.

"I would like some apple pie..." L mumbled, his mind drifting off to the thought of the sweet taste.

"I'm so hungry that I would eat the food from fish night... I'm not kidding..." He buckled himself in before waiting for his friend and Watari.

"I don't think I could ever be that hungry... Perhaps for the nice sweet sushi rolls we had in Japan... But not fish night fish..."

"I would dare eat fish night fish right now... My metabolism is not the same as yours Lawli. My dietary needs are the same almost, but if I'm starving, I like to eat a lot. After I am full, then I can manage much smaller portions."

"Still... Fish night fish is not for eating, I would not even feed it to Bear..."

"I'm not Bear, and I would still eat fish night fish... but you get the point. I want to see a belly for a while."

"Can it be pie instead of fish?" L stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"If it gives me a belly, I'll eat it," he replied simply.  
>"I don't know why, but I like a full stomach to admire and pet."<p>

The elder rested his head on his friends shoulder and took a deep breath, his whole body hurt so badly, but he would ignore it for his friend's sake.

The trip took as long as it normally did. B looked outside when they returned to see the pack of dogs were finally back with Watari. He unconsciously pulled his friend closer. He would wait until it was safe for his friend before he would leave the vehicle.

As usual, Watari brought his pack under control before opening the door to the boys and letting them out, the younger leading the way. They weren't far from the door before the young throw back female lunged at L, throwing him to the ground on his back and pinned him there, barking and growling loudly in his face. L's eyes went wide, but he remained completely silent, not sure how to act.

B glared at the female and focused on her, seeing that mist appear and disappear. He felt very lightheaded and almost fainted, but managed to hold his composure, watching the large dog collapse.

When the dog collapsed on top of his body, the detective let out a sudden and painful yelp, the force knocking the wind out of him before their adopted father could drag the animal off of him.

Another part of his mind reminded him that he needed a corpse to transfer the mind before he could manipulate it. He stumbled in another direction before seeking out the closest thing to a dead body before he got overwhelmed. He looked for some time before coming across a dead rabbit the dogs had killed previously. He took it before running a hand over the dead animal's head. Another wave of a lightheaded feeling took over him, but the mist was stored safely.

Tears were in L's eyes from the amount of pain hitting the ground and having the rather heavy dog fall on him had caused. He scrunched up his eyes and gave a soft groan, trying to ignore it.

With this in play, B began to manipulate the memories of the throwback female. He made her memories of them ones only of fear and to avoid them at all costs. He lowered her rank further and made sure she kept a wide berth when they were together. This manipulation done, B trotted back to the dog and rubbed the rabbit's head over the eyes and pulled his friend out.

"W-what just happened?" the elder breathed, gritting his teeth in pain. He was so sore and scared he didn't even notice the dead rabbit.

"I saved your ass from being crushed," he stated calmly, listening to the dog's painful whines as the new memories filled its mind. He helped L up carefully and pulled him back slowly.

"Why d-did she attack me l-like that?" He whispered, sounding hurt by the entire experience.

"You were weak enough for her to hurt you. She knew physically that I could not defend you either..." He leaned into his ear then and whispered into it.  
>"She didn't know I have an ace up my sleeve."<p>

L tilted his head to the side curiously, but knew he would be told later. He cast a quick look to the dog who had taken hitting its head into the wall in some attempt to remove the dark thoughts though it didn't last long before the alpha found her and rolled her once more, growling and reinstating his position all over again.

B continued to back them up and watched the events unfold. He knew his will over her was strong. He watched as she finally stood up and upon looking at them directly, became incredibly fearful and backing off to 7 feet away and maintaining that distance.

"What happened to her..." Finally the raven saw the dead rabbit on the ground, it looked like it had been thoroughly chewed, but he wasn't sure where it came from.

"I'm keeping her away from you from now on," he whispered, looking at Watari who seemed equally confused at Juno's suddenly strange behavior.

Once inside, L kicked off his shoes and pulled off the other excess clothes with a lot more difficulty then usual. He wanted to get up and into bed as soon as possible, now even more so when awaiting what his friend had to say.

"Watari, can you fetch my painkiller tablets please? I want him to have a couple before I let him do anything else." He removed his clothes to his boxers, glad to be rid of them.

The dark eyed raven only nodded and held his head. He needed to lay down now.

The younger led them both back into their bedroom and helped his friend into bed, removing the jeans and boxers to change into new ones he went to pull out. He removed his boxers and changed those before putting the fresh pair on for his friend and climbing inside at last.

L smiled and nuzzled into his friends neck, taking a deep, calming breath. Laying on his side, his chest didn't feel so tight and when Watari came with the painkillers he took them without so much as a single protest. As soon as he left however the detective had questions he wanted answers to.  
>"What did you do to Juno? Why did she stop?"<p>

"I... I learned in my own mind how to manipulate minds. I swear I only did it with Juno... I never did it with T or the other female dog. I didn't want her to hurt you is all." B shivered briefly and petted his friend softly.

"Manipulate? How is that even possible?" There where things that L clearly should never know, but there where a few things that there would be no harm in telling him.


	47. Wet Dream

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

A/N: I just wanna say that this part does contain a little smut, but it's entirely harmless enough to have here. Obvious title is obvious.

Part 187

"My eyes allow me to give new memories when I've taken the memories of another. That's what the mist is by my understanding... memories. I made Juno fear us. As far as she knows, we are people she must avoid at all times because her memories I gave her told her so.

"Memories?" He wasn't sure what Beyond meant by this; it was something beyond his understanding.

"Memories, nothing more, nothing less as far as I know. I'm not going to use it on you, this I promise." He continued to pet his friend and feeling his eyes drift closed from exhaustion.

"What kind of memories did you give her then? How did you make her fear us?"

"As far as she knows, she only remembers us as a pair of very high ranking alpha males and that crossing us is dangerous. She will never get any closer to us than she is now."

"Isn't this kind of thing dangerous?"  
>*I'm not sure I like this idea...*<p>

"I would use it in self defense, I promise. T and the other dog were not what I expected and my mind became overwhelmed. I didn't know how to manipulate memories then."

"Alright, I think I can accept that..." The elder smiled slightly and pulled his friend closer. As long as it only remained Beyond's hidden Ace, he was fine with the new expansion of his eyes.

"Thanks, love." B nuzzled his neck and gave soft kisses, happy at least to be out of that now hell-hole he grew up in. His new responsibilities, however, were grinding at his nerves. He was already L's protector, but to have far less freedoms now than he did... that ticked him off, that made him so angry.

"What's bothering you Beyond?" L asked quietly. He had theories, but it was always better to get the information from its source.

"Everything with Roger... no, not Roger anymore... that bastard, that asshole, that worthless piece of shit coward who threw everything I held dear to me in that hell hole away..."

"It can't be that bad Beyond, you wanted to leave the orphanage anyway..." he whispered quietly.

"That's not the damn point! The damn point is that bastard got what he finally wanted. The damn coward finally removed the major thorns in his side and now I can't do a fucking thing about it!"

"That's true, but it will not be a negative experience for us..."

"You are not seeing this from my perspective. This is a win for Roger... I do not like to lose... I hate losing more than anything, especially to that bastard, and he won! He beat me and he's laughing it up real good because we're not there. I'm not going to let myself live that down... I'll get Roger back... I swear this..."

"But we have not lost yet Beyond," the elder mumbled.  
>"If we succeed and earn Watari's trust, making our way back into Wammys then we will beat him at his own game..."<p>

"Fine... but that's going to take forever..."  
>*I'll do it my own way... without your help, dearest...*<p>

"It may, but just think of how sore Roger will be when we waltz back through his door with success and trust behind us..."

"You don't realize how badly I wanted to go to that asshole and seriously give him a piece of my mind..."  
>*I want to rip his throat out! I want him to see himself dying at my hands while I laugh victoriously! I will win! I will kill him and win! I will be justified!"<p>

"One day Beyond..." L assured his friend and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and in pain.

*That day will come sooner than you think... I will make his suffering long and slow... I want to hear him gurgle and gasp and claw helplessly... It will be beautiful dearest... You will see the lengths I'll go to keep your devotion only to me. I will remove the weak... It will only be us... we will mate... we will assimilate an army of only the best people and our world will be pure... without rejection, without hate and only filled with intelligent and complacent minds...*

"Let's sleep..." the elder whispered, ignorant of the dark thoughts swimming through his friends mind. He only wanted to be close to Beyond now, safe in his arms from those who would hurt him.

The younger nodded and claimed the detective's neck, nuzzling him and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

The dark eyed raven would fall asleep not long after whispering a few soft words of love to his friend.

Though his sleep was dreamless, it was not silent or dark. He got random flashes of memories of his friend caught in heightened pleasure and creating those sounds he was so fond of. His body reacted to these memories, causing him to rub against his friend and moan softly while he slept.

L was asleep for most of the other raven's unconscious attentions though he did wake eventually to a knee grinding against his own lower regions. It was strange, but not necessarily unwelcome.

The rubbing increased in speed as the memory flashes got more intense, causing his soft moans to rise in volume.  
>"Lawli..." was moaned out at odd intervals.<p>

This made the dark eyed raven smile slightly. His friend was having a dream about him...

A few more rubs and moans later, B shuddered and went relaxed, panting and giving a few more rubs. After this, he pulled himself closer, cuddled the older and resumed sleeping.

The older felt a slightly damp spot between the others legs. It was Beyond's first true wet dream and L didn't quite understand it.

Not surprisingly, B woke up a couple hours later feeling in a lot better mood. He nuzzled and gave soft kisses to L's cheek.  
>"Morning, Lawli..." he murmured, smiling lazily.<p>

"Good morning Beyond..." was all that was whispered back.

"Are you feeling any better, love? Is the medicine working?" He shifted and stopped, feeling sticky. He recalled the memory flashes and flushed slightly.  
>"I rubbed against you, didn't I?"<p>

"Yes, during the night." L gave a small smile and kissed his friend's forehead.  
>"It wasn't a bad thing to wake to, really..."<p>

"I'm glad. I had memories of you making those sounds I love. It was nice to hear you in my sleep like that. Do I make sounds in my sleep?"

"Sometimes..." There was another small smile from the older.  
>"You said my name a few times and sometimes you moan or say other things I cannot understand..."<p>

"Oh... that's interesting. I never thought I talked or made sounds in my sleep at all. I learned something new about myself." He gave more soft kisses.  
>"How are those painkillers working for you? Is there still pain?"<p>

"A little... but I am a lot more comfortable then yesterday..." he mumbled quietly.  
>"I think Juno really hurt me, however... I have been a lot more sore since then..."<p>

"Sorry about that, I didn't think she would just drop, I was hoping she would fall on her side like the other bitch did. Perhaps more tablets later on will do you good. You need to bathe though to relax the tense muscles. I'll go with you, but I'm not getting in this time. That only leads to tainted water."

L smiled more honestly this time.  
>"That it does."<p>

"I'll take a shower first, just to solidify this fact. I'll walk with you to the large bathroom and we can get you cleaned and relaxed, alright?" He gave a heated kiss to his friend's lips and parted before rolling out of bed and disappearing into the bathroom.


	48. Phone Call

Disclaimer and such in Part 137

Part 188

L waited patiently for his friend, letting his toes wriggle and stretch out.

The younger raven appeared not long after and began to re-dress himself, save for a shirt as he decided one would not be needed for assisting his friend during his bath. He did remove another set though for the older and a new towel.  
>"Let's go get you relaxed and cleaned, love." He smiled and went to his friend's side, taking some weight off him to help.<p>

"Thank you," L whispered and slowly got to his feet, trying his best to keep his balance.

The younger raven was patient for his friend and didn't mind having to correct his friend or pick him up when he stumbled. To have him dependent on him like this, it was liberating. Save for how that dream went, he was certain those events were more or less coming to life.

"Sorry..." the dark eyed raven whispered as they slowly made there way to the bigger and better bathroom.

"It's alright Lawli, I don't mind." He smiled and gave a reassuring hug to his friend. The bathroom was in sight soon enough. When they were inside, B led the older to the tub and stripped him before letting him sit on the edge and starting the bath water.

"Really, thank you for this..." The older smiled and leaned up to give his friend a grateful kiss. To him, this was something far more then just helping him get better, this was showing how much Beyond really cared about him.

"You're welcome, dearest." B returned the gesture wholeheartedly while the tub filled.

Slowly the dark eyed raven swung his legs around and slid in, relaxing into the water. If B said this would help then he was sure it would.

The water was finally turned off when it was at a decent depth. B remained standing and began to feel out the older raven's body for tense or out of place muscles, massaging gently when one was found until corrected.

L gave soft moans every now and then, happy for the attention as well as the relief from the tension and pain. This was going to be a good day.

After this slow task was completed, B let the older rest for a little while, rubbing his stomach in slow circles for a long time.

Slowly the elder hummed his calming song to the younger, relaxing completely and almost falling asleep.

B reached for the soap then and started to wash his friend's body, listening to the song and appreciating it. He gave a kiss to his friend's cheek to show this while cleaning him.

"Beyond..." he whispered quietly, "may I rest for a while today? You can continue your experiments or perhaps call T... but I want to sleep a little more..."

"Watari forbids you from being out of anyone's sight... I don't like it because I trust you, but he doesn't. If he sees me without you, he'll blame me for it..."

"What if I spend the day with him then? He is only doing paperwork so I can just nap on the floor."

"Sounds fair. Bring a pillow and blanket with you." The reminder that he was seriously restricted was getting under his skin and he'd unintentionally scrubbed harder.

L gave a soft yelp when B got too rough with him, quickly snapping his friend out of the trance.

"Sorry love!" He gave a kiss in apology and returned to cleaning his friend, more gently this time.

"It's okay..." L mumbled closing his eyes once more.

"I need a trip to the gym and vent out my energy. I'm still very upset with everything..."

"Alright." Slowly the older pulled himself out of the bath to discover that he did indeed feel much better.

The younger helped him out and dried him off before dressing him and walking beside him back to their room at a slightly faster pace.

L curled up on the bed, now tired from all the relaxation.

"What about Watari? I don't mind writing out things here, but if you're tired, sleep." He didn't wait for an answer and got his notebook and started to write out formulas.

"Why don't you ring T first," his friend mumbled quietly, gesturing to the phone on the wall.  
>"She has been worried after all."<p>

"I suppose I could, just to put her at ease. Maybe she may have found Bear a mate by now." He stopped his writing and set it aside, making the short trip to the phone and dialing the animal shelter's number and letting it ring.

T had been busily looking through files when she heard the phone ring, quickly picking it up and holding it to her ear with her shoulder as she worked.  
>"Hello this is the Griffin Animal Rescue Center, I'm T, how may I help you today?" It was well rehearsed, having said it a thousand times before.<p>

"Have I called at a bad time?" B had heard some of the commotion and had hoped his timing was not off.

"B?" she chirped, pleased to hear from the younger of the pair.  
>"No, this is fine, I was just doing some paperwork for our newest arrival... So you're feeling better? I was talking to someone from the orphanage the other day who told me L committed suicide, but I didn't believe them... and well, if he did I would put money on the fact you wouldn't be here right?"<p>

"I'm fine, and yes, I would not be talking to you now if Lawli did in fact kill himself. Our bond is too strong that I could not go on without him. He almost did die, however and I brought him back thanks to a special mix of compounds I created specifically for that attempt should something like that happen. I'm glad to hear that things with you are going well. Did Watari send you a bed?"

"Yeah he did. Along with a cupboard and a bar fridge so I don't have to keep my lunch in with the medications... though right now, there's a ferret in my bed and I can't seem to get it out... I think it's moved in!"

"Ha ha, you should give it a name, then," chuckled B.  
>"Call it... umm... Willikers! Tell Willikers that the rent is due on the first every month or his food supply is cut off." It was not often B showed this light sort of humor, but only around T and L did it come out.<p>

"Oh I shall be evicting him very shortly, I assure you." T sighed and crept over to the bed, lifting up the covers to see the creature still busy at play.

"Someone brought it and I didn't know where to put him so I brought him in here for just a moment and he has taken over the place!"

"You have a little monarchy on your hands," teased the younger raven.  
>"Democratic powers shall one day overthrow his Highness King Willikers." He chuckled for a short while then stopped.<br>"Silliness aside, I had heard you were worried about me. All drama and a certain heartless coward aside... I'm in good health."

"That's good to know." She mumbled, putting the covers back down and watching the lump move around under them.  
>"I was worried, Wammy's rumors are so unreliable and no one would tell me anything..."<p>

"Of course they wouldn't. Wammy's staff and students hated us, except for A and you of course. They would have rather seen us dead. That heartless coward... that heartless fucking coward..." He could not continue what he wanted to say, feeling his blood boil for even bringing it up. He only growled and punched the dresser, followed by a couple kicks.

"Well I do have some good news for you... that shepherd bitch seems to be happier than ever; she is glad to see everyone now and is really getting playful... It's odd though, she isn't scared at all now... but hey that's a good thing so no complaints here... Bear is doing well too! Sadly, he has also taken over my room..."


End file.
